


The Goldsworth Legacy

by TheLunaTimes



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher (TV 2019)
Genre: Angel!Kelsey, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Believer Ryan Bergara, Bilingual, Blood and Violence, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Coffee, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Demon Shane Madej, Demon!Eugene, Demon!Jen, Demon!TJ, Demon!shane madej, Demonic Possession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody wants to Protect Ryan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Fallen Angels, Fever, Fever Dreams, Hurt Ryan Bergara, Hurt!Shane, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mentions of Baby Wesley, Mentions of Pesto, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Protection, Protective!Shane, Ryan Bergara Whump, Ryan Bergara-Freeform, Ryan-centric, Scared Ryan Bergara, Swearing, The Try Guys, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Watchers, Whump, Witch!Sara, angel!andrew, angel!ned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunaTimes/pseuds/TheLunaTimes
Summary: Its a Parallel Universe, where all the employees like the Try Guys or Safiya didn´t left Buzzfeed (yet)Also Shane is a Demon in disguise and his Co-host doesnt know.Someday Ryan starts to suffer from severe Nightmares and Insomnia, which drives him slowly but surely into Madness.His guarding Demon, tries to find out what´s going on, not knowing how bad He fucked up.LA is more Then Just the Hollywood Sign and some weird Weather moodswings.orGoldsworth seems to be more than just a Name and Shane knows exactly why he Fears this Name.This Fanfiction is heavily inspired by The Works from Fallintones. pls Check Her Works out.Don´t roast me tho, this is my First ever Fanfic and also first in this Fandom.Also english is not my mother tongue, English is actually my third Language.This FF is not A Shyan Fic, but could be read as it, I have a few fluff moments too so don´t worry.Besides that. NO I dont have this Beta read, sorry in advance. (still looking for someone )Alot of angst and an original character who messes with Shane just for the sake of hearing Ryan scream.You've been kindly warned! :)
Relationships: Ariel Fulmer/Ned Fulmer, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Marielle Scott, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Awake?

**Author's Note:**

> As I've mentioned before this fic is inspired by an fanfic i read before by Fallintones  
> I hope to write the characters as good as possible... Here a quick disclaimer that these are fictional characters even tho they are real.. I hope that makes sense to someone.. What im trying to say is that I don't own any of their rights... Im just a fangirl that likes to make some characters suffer in fanfics... Soo please enjoy and don't tell them i wrote this.

The Goldsworth legacy

LA.  
A beautiful day in the city of angels.  
The traffic as loud and stocked as usual and the people as rude and rushed as possible.  
A city that seems to run out of time faster then the rest of the world.

Beneath them, a demon Awakening. 

\---------------- oo--------------------------  
7:15 am. 15 min left for the sun to rise. 

Ryan is sleeping peacefully in his giant bed, looking smaller then he is. Almost too quite for a Monday morning in the busy city. 

All of the sudden the alarm clock starts to ring and the silence gets disturbed. 

Ryan reaches for his alarm clock to turn it off.  
A small groan is followed by a yawn, when the small man attempts to wake up.  
He opens his eyes into pitch darkness and an unfamiliar coldness in his bedroom.  
Ry frowns not remembering if he opened the window intentionally yesterday before going to bed.  
Mari was out of town for another month of shooting her current season of ''You''.  
He left the thought train.... His mouth felt dry. 

'Time to get up' 

The dark haired man stretched a bit and got out of bed. The Sun was about to rise

Still sleepy and clumsy. he doesn't need to turn on any lights in his apartment, he lived here for quite some time and knows every corner blindly.  
finally turning on the lights in his bathroom as he enters it.  
Sniffing his nose and blinking a few times before adjusting to the bright light.

Just a small glimpse in the mirror and a weird feeling made him stop for a second.  
He braced his hands on either side of the sink as he let his head hang forward. He closed his eyes and took several deep breathes.  
the small asian didn't seem to get enough sleep lately.  
Eyes are tired and the head feels heavy , he grabs the toothbrush and the toothpaste. 

what is wrong with me...' he thinks quietly. He exhales audibly and tried to ignore this weird feeling. Maybe he is getting sick. 

For a split second he has the exact feeling that he gets when he is about to enter a spooky house on every of their investigations.

Just as he begins to brush his teeth the creepy feeling won't leave him.   
'no... Im not insane ... Just a bit stressed or overworked....' almost nodding to his thought.  
'i mean we have started to shoot for watcher...without buzzfeed even knowing.... It might be it....yes... That must be it.'  
He closes his eyes.

Only to open them wide again. 

'feeling guilty, bergara?' his pupils dilated.

Ryan stops brushing and spits out.  
'no!... I mean im not doing anything wrong .... I... I...' he shakes his head. It was HIS thought Right?... Right! ' fuck..... need. more. sleep.'  
He puts the toothbrush back in and continues brushing. 

' ' Guilty'?...... why should I be guilty thats.... '

A cold shiver runs down his spine. There we have it again. He doesn't move, hes still leaning down on the sink and won't get up. The grip on his toothbrush with his teeth is almost too much to bare.

Eyes wide open.

Then his breath starts to go faster and his heart rate seemes to join in as well. 

' Calm down bergara!' breath..... Funny how Everytime something weird happens, its in a fucking bathroom.... Queen Mary started it all'  
Ryan again tries to calm himself down on that thought. 

Suddenly he fast things up. He wanted to leave this weird atmosphere. 

''just the wind Ryan... Shane would say right now... Or...Gravity!' he turns the water on and rinse his mouth.  
'Even in my own fucking bathroom im creeped out.' a tired smile on his face.

Putting the toothbrush away and starting to washing his face. His raven hair was long and water dropped from the ends.  
Grabbing a towel to dry his face, he looked into the mirror, looking into 2 deep black eyes. His own eyes. 

Oh. Jesus. Christ. 

Ryan gasped waking up in cold sweat . Not again. A dream. Breathless.. A nightmare. 

The clock read 8:00 am. 

He cursed and grabbed his phone. 

\------ ---------------------oo---------------------------  
Shane just opened his tired eyes and groaned. 'What a weird dream' he thought..'

Obi noticed the little movement and made its way to his chest, purring.  
'' hello little fella... '' he greeted the cat with sleep in his eyes.

'' rise and shine... '' Sara almost sang it to him from the kitchen.  
Obi made his way down into the kitchen, where his breakfast was waiting rushing by Sara.  
She just came into the room with a freshly brewed coffee and a cute smile on her face. 

' hey, beautiful... '' with a smirk and a sudden dark Cloud, Shane vanished from where he was laying and reappeared looking down on her with a sexy smirk on his face.  
He was hot as hell, standing tall next to hear with his inviting smile and the deep black demon eyes.  
Ohh He loved his little witch...

Shenbit her lips recognizing his bare chest and those abs that always seemed to slumber underneath his clothes. She just moved a finger and a second mug with fresh coffee came levitating to where they are standing. 

Ohh and She loved her demon. 

Shane Leans down to kiss her, he could taste the coffee on her lips and it made him Humm.  
'' thanks for the coffee.'' he grabs the mug midair and goes to the kitchen. She smiled. 

There was already a lot of magic going on. It almost seemed out of an harry potter book. Sara read all the Harry Potter books and liked them even a few inspired her to include some magic into her normal life like levitating some groceries or cleaning the room. Even the dishes are done with a finger snap.

She was born a witch, her mother was one and even her grandmother, who belonged to the Salem witches back then.  
An old soul with a good use of magic.

Shane never got bothered by a spell or magic going on in their flat. He always knew she was a witch... Los Angeles had alot more to offer then just Hollywood or the weird weather moodswings. It had a secret number of witches and demons... Besides that it also covered some angels. But you would need a good eye to notice.

'' some news for me? '' the tall demon asks while drinking his coffee and looking through his phone.  
'' nope'' Sara answered, still in the bedroom, making the bed and tidying it a bit.'' oh Ryan called you... ''  
Yeah Shane already noticed and with an instant his eyes lost the darkness and the brown iris shone amber in the lightning of the sun. He smiled and called the little man back.

'' heyyy Ryan...''

'' hi Bigfoot.. Sorry for the early disturbance... I just had a weird start and i kinda didn't know who to call... ''

the smaller one sounded a bit... Breathless.

'' are you OKAY? You erm.. You.. ''

'' yeah.. yeah sorry... Im fine hehe I'm having a quick run..... Y-You know, trying to get my head clear'' he interrupted the worried blond.'' thanks for calling back tho..... i guess i... I tell you more at the office... See ya in 45 mins big guy... ''

Ryan just sighs and ends the conversation. 

Shane just shrugged it off but something wouldn't let him go that easy... Some weird feeling in his demonic gut told him that something was odd...and also his dream Just made its way back into his subconscious.  
He should get ready for work


	2. A typical Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the first Chapter.  
> Shane hates it when Ryan doesn't answer the phone cause his demonic gut is telling him that something is odd.   
> Sara is a good witch and loves to help Shane especially when she can see him shirtless.   
>  This chapter was supposed to be called Alive but lets call this a typical Monday instead.   
> Also Ryan starts an unhealthy Coffein addiction but Shane doesn't know another way to cope with his sleepless friend.

Shane dressed up. A pair of dark pants and a white button up shirt. His ghoulboots and a brown jacket that has a white hood. And for some Sexappeal, He decided to put on his glasses too. 

Sara also just rounded up her outfit with a sweet black hat. She wear some wide pair of jeans and a pale shade of green with the lofi girl T-shirt that is way too big for her. But she stuffed it into the pants. Also for the witch charm she wore some crystals as a bracelet and a black leather jacket she bought after Quinta.

She looked soo cute with her small brown leather bag which seems to be big enough to fit the necessary needs . Her makeup was rather casual but some chapstick gave her this glossy look that made shane smile. He loved the taste of it and kept kissing her, whenever she puts some on.

Ready to rumble, both drove off with Sara's car. 

Shane was flipping through his phone with a frown on his face... He suddenly stopped at some point and zoomed out. 

Sara stopped at the red light and glanced over to her demon boyfriend. She saw the frown and looked at his phone. She smiled and the lights turned green. 

'' Shaneee....''. She said amused causing him to spasm. 

'' Hmm? '' he didn't looked up tho. 

'' listen, if you like that dress soo much I can buy it for you.... Don't worry about how to get in and out without looking suspicious. I got you bae. '' 

Sara laughed while crossing another crossroad. 

The confused man looked up to her with narrowed eyes. 

She gestured at his phone that was still showing a beautiful model with a large red prom dress. 

He recognized it and instantly put his phone away.

'' oh you know how much I love to dress up... '' he says eyes rolling. 

'' what are you thinking about '' she asks still focusing on the road ahead. 

'' nothing.... Just a weird feeling. Im sure its nothing at all but it caught me off guard. Be careful today... I can feel something is odd '' shane says now very seriously. 

Sara checked his expression and it made her heart sink a little.. She nodded and focused better on the traffic. 

—--------------------------------------oo-----------------------------------------–

They arrived 19 min earlier and he kissed her.   
She blushed and went to her desk. 

He smiled as she went off and rubbed his lips trying to not look glossy. 'This chapstick really tastes good tho. '

Shane still standing outside, got his phone and called Ryan.   
It Rang for a bit but the call got hung up.   
Shane frowned again. 

//Asshole! // he texted him sighed and headed in. 

He really wasn't in the mood to greet anyone so he rushed in real quick. He Logged in, went to the kitchen where he got himself a coffee and went back to the office to check if Ryan had arrived yet. 

Cursing in his head when he found his desktop still turned off. 

He went to The Ghoulboys HQ and pushed the door. But it was locked...''fuck'' he spilled some coffee over his white shirt. He didn't care about the heat of the coffee( his smallest problems as a demon you know), but he didn't liked the fact that he would look like this the whole day. 

The tall man put down the BFU mug to look at himself just to curse out loud again. Then he looked for the key to open the door and couldn't find it. 

'' for fucks sake! '' he sighed as he remembered that he didn't put the keys in this pair of pants this morning. 

He tried to rubb his shirt a little while putting out his phone to call Ryan again.

It Rang and while he was holding his phone between shoulder and ear he kept running his hand true the fabric.   
Suddenly he heard the x files theme from around the corner and looked up to see the little man coming in fast. 

Ryan hang up, again, as he turned left to the Ghoulboys HQ when he saw the scenery in front of him. 

Shane's face was soo confused and mad at the same time that he just took his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. 

Ryan didn't said a word he just took the key out and threw it to the bigger man.

Said man catched the key but kept focusing on the small man that seemed to have the same fucked up day as him. 

Ryan went right for Shane's mug that was still on the ground and took a few big gulps of it. 

He finished the mug while Shane just watched him not comprehend what was going on. 

'' sup' Asshole... '' Ryan said with a smile and tired eyes. 

Shane growled and opend the door.

Both entered the room. 

They walked into the intentionally messy office and Ryan put his bag down. 

The Asian acted a bit odd, fast and clumsy. He seemed to be under the influence of someones black coffee.   
Shane couldn't help himself but to giggle a bit about this whole nonsense. 

'' wh... Whatya laughing at sucker? '' Ryan smiled a bit nervous. 

'' hahaha...'' Shane now lost it completely. 

'' HA HA Funny... At least Im not the one who has a huge coffee stain on his white clothes. ''   
Ryan mocked the taller one with a hand gesture. 

'' Yeah Aahahahaa but you look like shit ''. Shane was holding his stomach. 

Ryan smiled soo wide it was almost cringe. His eyes were tired from the lack of sleep but Shane was right tho. 

After some while the Asian let go. But kept this wide grin on his face...He looked so done. 

Shane was wheezing at this point his eyes almost teared up. 

Thats the moment Ryan decided to get himself and Shane a coffee.

He went past the still giggling blond. Just putting a hand on his shoulder while passing by and shaking his head in amusement. 

That would be a long day. 

\----------------------------------------oo------------------------------------------

Finally Shane got himself together.. His heart felt at ease after the whole incident and his gut felt much better seeing his smaller co-host. This whole morning felt soo tense that he just had to laugh after worrying about... Well it seemed to be nothing. He smiled to himself looking at his coffee stain. 

' Sara i need some help... Come to the Buzzfeed unsolved Studio. ' 

He spoke it in his head as if summoning an entity. 

Meanwhile... At Saras desk. 

Curly and Ashley where talking about some cat meme that had a lime shell on its head. Sara just giggled along with them when she heard the words clearly. First she got tense but his voice was warm and calm so she zooned back into the laughter and excused herself before heading to The Ghoulboys HQ. 

On her way she saw Ryan passing by fast as possible. She greeted him but he somehow didn't hear her.

' weird... ' she thought.

'whats weird? ' Sara flinched when she heard her boyfriends voice in her head again.

She always forgets the telepathic bond between them.

Shane chuckles at her flinch. 

'Ryan... He seemes stressed....Shane? .... What's going on' she tries to pass by everyone fast, a little concerned.

' don't worry about him right now.. I need your helping hand..' Shane says still sitting in the stool waiting for her to arrive.

She swallowed. What could he mean... Oh boy... Her face went read just imagining what her boyfriend could mean with 'a helping hand'. He bit her lips and hurried. 

The naughty witch finally knocked on the door to find it open.

As she sees Shane she puts a hand on her mouth and starts to laugh..

'' Sara I need a new shirt. '' the demon pouts. 

'' i can see that. Hahaha.. '' she snaps her fingers while laughing and a black and white striped long sleeve shirt appears from thin air. She catches it while still laughing and throws it at him.

Shane already unbuttoned his button up shirt and catched the clean one. He gave her the still warm shirt and she smelled it.. It was smelling soo good. Who would have guessed that a mix of Shane's scent and some black coffee could smell like heaven.

She smiled while Shane just gave her a weird but cute look.

'' thank you for saving me ya nasty weirdo... '' he said smiling to himself. She just bowed like a princess and gave him a quick kiss before leaving the smaller office.

Again on her way she saw Ryan from the distance. He came to a stop and cursed loud while holding the mugs high but looking down and stepping aside. 

''not your day today huh, bergara she said while getting out of his way.. He smiled a bit while agreeing with her.

'' just some lack of sleep but luckily I know the antidote to that. '' he showed her the coffee while spilling some more of the dark liquid on the floor.

Sara laughs while still holding on to the stained shirt. 

Ryan's face turned red cause of his clumsiness.

'' good to see that mister Bigfoot has a shitty day too hehehe... '' referring to the white shirt. 

'' yeah. Mondays right? lucky for him I have some extra clothes for such occasions . '' Sara tried not to be too suspicious. 

'' hmmm, that's really smart...I think I'll consider doing the same in the future. '' Ryan says when his phone suddenly plays the X file theme making him flinch and spill some more of the coffee to the floor.

He looks defeated and the redness again comes to the surface. 

He quickly said bye and went to the office,  
Promising her to wipe the floor later. 

'' oh Ryan... '' she says and squats down to the pool of black and milk coffee.   
With a fast finger move the coffee seemed to disappear slowly.

She then walked back to the main office recognizing that he spilled more coffee on his way from the kitchen here... Luckily only some drops. They disappeared as well with the spell she gave in order. 

\-----------------------------------------oo-------------------------------------------

Ryan arrived at the doors of the mysterious studio. He turned his back to the door and leaned  
Into it pushing it carefully open.

Shane was scrolling through his Instagram but noticed the smaller man entering the room.

Ryan sat the mugs on their table and started to look for his documents to start the day.

The rest of the crew would arrive an hour later so the boys can focus on the shoot.

Shane grabbed the half full mug with the dark delightfull liquid and raised an eyebrow before watching the other one. 

Ryan almost put his head inside his bag searching for the brown file. 

Shane frowned a little bit, Ryan seems a bit lost.  
He noticed how weird the dark haired was acting. Ryan had some dark rings underneath his almond shaped eyes. He was wearing his jeans and a dark shade of blue tshirt, a Bfu Cap and his glasses. All in all he looked kinda messed up. 

In such occasions he changes during the day for a shoot so nothing to worry about but he never forgets a file for a shoot. Its unlike Ryan Steven Bergara. But what was worse though, he never forgets that he had already put out the file and placed it on the table before he went off to get some coffee. 

Shane watched the whole searching part with huge eyes, not believing that this little man really seemed to be confused. 

'' Ryan? '' 

'' I swear I packed the file in here. This morning...I...agh...I ca....''

'' Ryan!? '' 

'' give me a second.... it must be here somewhere.... Wait it must be in my car... '' 

'' Jesus , RYAN! '' 

'' WHAT? '' 

The half Mexican finally got his head out of his bag. Obviously pissed, glaring at the taller man, who was still in his stool with his mug in his hand and the other hand on his mouth/nose . Shane tried to hide his shit eating grin on his face seeing Ryan's mad expression. 

Chuckling into his hand he pointed out with a slight nod to the file, that was resting on the table. On top of it Ryans Mug, that had left a perfect circle stain of coffee on it. 

Ryan didn't noticed first and needed some more time to comprehend what Shane was meaning, his head was buzzing and he had to grin at his realization. He lifted the mug and took a seat next to the tall blond. 

He emptied the second mug so far and leaned back into his seat Groaning. 

'' are you okay...? '' Shane smiled amused at this few. 

'' shut up Shane '' Ryan said from the far back. '' I knew I had packed it'' Ryan leaned back to the table and started rubbing his eyes with both of his hands while the glasses were still on. He looked soo small and tired. Shane couldn't ignore the cute face Ryan made and that his beard had grown a little bit. 

The beard made him look even thinner then he was, cause it gave the small face some more contours. But Shane had to admit that he looked very exhausted.

Not realizing that he was silently watching Ryan's every move for quite some time now Ryan just kept glaring at him.  
The taller one blinked and took another sip of his coffee after putting his mug down and clearing his throat.   
He shifted a bit in his seat  
'' what was up in the morning? '' 

Ryans eyes visibly went blank for a sec. he swallowed. Suddenly he started smiling again with a rushed move of his hand he started '' hm...nothing.. I just woke up and noticed the lack of sleep I had for some days now... I'll sleep earlier today and tomorrow everything will be perfectly fine ' 

'Bullshit. Horseshit. Nonsense.' Shane thought while nodding.

the crew started to arrive slowly and shane knew he would watch this little Liar more. 

But for now he just okayed whatever Ryan said and watch the little man grab Shanes mug and again finish his dark coffee while making a slightly discussed face.   
But he looked a bit better. 

The day went by longer then Ryan had insisted but at least he could finish the last post Mortem of the season finale of true crime. 

He needed some more time then usually and ended up having almost 9 mugs of coffee. It was funny cause at some point of the shoot he switched his mug with Shanes and it even ended up in the episode. 

They called it a day and went home. Ryan took a shower and collapsed at his bed that had one person missing. He called Mari and they video called until it was almost 1 in the morning. 

Soon he was fast asleep

But Not for too long 

That was assured. 

First sleepless night done and more to come....!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have a longer chapter.   
> I have some hard problems deciding what tense to use... Is it called tense? Im talking about the use of time grammar.... 
> 
> Gosh dont hate me pls :(


	3. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia, nightmares, exhaustion... You name it, Ryan has it.  
> The ghoulhunter cant get enough sleep and doesn't know how to cope with it... But he doesn't know what really is going on.  
> TJ can be really creepy sometimes but he is a man of less words... and Shane knows it too well.  
> But what the cameraman has to say now is very alarming. Shane needs to find out what's up with his co host.

Please, please let me get just one decent night of sleep.

LA. Tuesday 3 am at Ryan's. 

Something woke Ryan up. He felt dizzy and tired... Actually don't know why he woke up in the first place so he shifted in the sheets into another position and tried to fall asleep again. His room felt really cold at this point but he had like several blankets to cover so he would be good for the couple hours left. 

Some feeling made his eyes open though.  
He looked to his alarm clock, it read 3:11 am.  
He murmured to himself and closed his eyes again. Suddenly he heard a small noise coming from another room. His eyes flung open again. 

The small man doesn't have a pet or something , it might be nothing he thought and this incredible tiredness wanted to consume the little guy.

He wanted to drift away into the sweet sensation of sleep but he had a feeling that something was watching him. 

Dont open your eyes.

he moved his limbs underneath the blankets to make sure he wasn't having a sleep paralyzes, but feared that if he would open his eyes he would see something he doesn't want to see. 

' my mind s playing games on me' he breathed out. His senses were sharp but his body exhausted. 

God, he was so tired. 

Just as he was about to fall into a deep slumber his sheets slowly got pulled off of him like someone was peeling off the layers of an onion.  
Ryan didn't noticed until he felt the cold creeping in on him. Once again his eyes opend to find himself with no cover at all and goosebumps all over him. He sat up disturbed. '' what the fuck.. '' He was Shaking and pulled his knees to himself.  
A look at the alarm clock revealed 5:18 am.

What no.. That can't be... 

Hours passed in what felt like seconds and an eternity at the same time. 

How... wa.. Was he dreaming? 

He looked around to find the sheets of his bed on the ground and his heart skipping a beat.  
The bedroom so cold he could see his steamy breath. After a few silent minutes of calming down Ryan finally got the nerve to get up. 

'Must. Close. Windows.' 

Usually he does sleep shirtless but lately it has been so cold that he was sleeping almost every night with a short and long boxers. 

Rubbing his arms to stay warm he got to the windows in his bedroom. Close... They are both closed. 

Maybe the AC? 

He went to check when suddenly he felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He stood still as if his bare foot where glued to the ground where he was standing. A sudden shudder went true his whole body and he literally froze. 

Ryan looked around as he stood in the middle of his apartment. But it was off. With the only source of light coming from the windows, shadows seemed to move and crawl just outside his field of vision. His head pounded and he turned, trying to stay in the faint ghostly light pooling in from the window.

A small layer of sweat formed on the cold skin.  
At this point he was frightened. Trying not to lose his mind he went to the light switch and switched it on but nothing happens. He was freaking out now. On the corner of his eyes he could see that the shadows were moving fast now. 

But this time they were inside his apartment. Fear was written all over his pale face. 

'' No NO NO NOOO NOOI... ''he switched the lights like crazy but still nothing happend. His heart was pounding so fast he almost forgot that he was cold.  
This uncomfortable feeling of no escape was making him sick. 

'' Please god, Jesus please.... Please don't! '' his voice cracked. the sweat on his brows felt so cold.

Shaking hands trying to stay occupied by switching the light on and off again for the millionth time before he thought about his holy water.

As if the.... The shadows heard his thoughts the whole atmosphere shifted... It got worse. 

Suddenly the shadows stopped and his heart almost did too. They seemed to grow and fill his whole apartment with cold darkness. Ryan was whimpering almost screamed when the shadows reached him.  
The thick cold magma-like consistency dropped on him. It felt like heavy weights were placed on his shoulders, almost drowning him in this cold mess. He instantly tried to reach for something to hold on.  
It was too cold to bear and he felt the air getting knocked out of his chest. The sticky black liquid swallowed him. Ryan was trashing in the cold with no success. His lungs longed for air and his will was slowly giving in.  
So cold. His scream was reduced to a mere choked whisper. 

Silence.

He gasped so hard he ended up caughing holding his throat. It felt like he never had his lungs filled with oxygen before. 

Ryan was laying in his bed shivering and hyperventilating. Like a little kid he was holding himself the cold sweat dripping from his face.  
Hysterically he checked his body and found himself sweaty. His shirt was sticking to him and he was freezing. 

Taking a grip on reality again he had an anxious glimpse of the alarm clock that caused another outbreak of sweat. It clearly read 3:24 am. 

'It must be broken, or was it.. This can't... ' shaking hands reaching for hia phone, it read 3:25 am. His mouth was dry. A Headache creeping in on him again. 

Under any other circumstances he would have thanked God for those extra hours of sleep but not today. Oh hell no. He wouldn't go back to sleep. Not after this vivid dream. 

His instincts kicked in as he turned on the small light on the nightstand . 

He almost ran to the bathroom and got under the shower.. He needed to calm down... He wanted to call Mari right now but he doesn't want he to be worried.  
Shane...? No... He isn't a fourteen year old. He can handle some nightmares... Times where a little tough right now so what. He had worse nights. 

This shower made him feel refreshed and more importantly, warm. As he got out of the bathroom the cold instantly consumed his dripping body.  
With only a towel on and a towel to dry his hair he checked the clock, his new enemy, it read 3:40 am. 

he still had a few hours to kill before they would kill him. The temperature in his bedroom was cold and it brought back the memory of his nightmare. He went straight up to the window, which was closed and caused him again to lose his colors. WHAT THE FUCK! 

\-----------------------------------------oOo----------------------------------------

Ryan somehow managed to do some work for watcher on his extra hours and kinda smiled while remembering this one week when he tried Polyphasic sleeping for buzzfeed IRL.  
Maybe all he needed back then was a few fucked up nightmares to keep him awake. 

He managed to find a cool location online for his show on watcher and decided to ask them.  
Another thought and he realized that calling them right now would get him nowhere . So he wrote a mail.

Watcher...  
He thought about the whole idea.  
Was it really a good idea...' Steven and Shane seemed absolutely convinced. I brought up the idea but.. Im not sure anymore if we should do it.' God he was so exhausted. He didn't feel strong enough. 

'yeah you are pathetic Bergara' he snapped at this thought. 'Noo noo im.... Im just unsure... ' he paused. This thought. It wasn't his. Or was it? 

His head felt heavy. He took a pill against his headache and downed it with some coffee he had made. After a few one more task he decided to go for a morning walk... His apartment still felt cold tho. 

He went for a jog to the park and watched the sunrise.  
Later then back home... At daytime the apartment didn't seemed soo cold anymore.  
Some breakfast and he didn't feel soo shitty anymore. After putting his stuff together Ryan made his way to the office, and got stuck in traffic.  
Being late again wasn't his thing... 

Suddenly the X files theme filled his car and Ryan flinched so hard he jumped in his seat. Fucking fuck....SHANE He cursed reaching for his phone and just hanging up... He knew its Shane... Yes he knew he was late again. 

His phone buzzed again.. It was a message from Bigfoot... // son of a bitch, drive safe//.  
Ryan Couldn't but Smile at that. 

\----------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------

Its Middle of the workday. 

Ryan had a bad start but things worked out somehow. He managed to send the half edited video for some checkup to the post production team.  
After that Jen asked if he liked to have some lunchbreak with her. He agreed and they went to some of L.A's Taccotrucks. 

Shane was sitting on his Desk looking up some historical events. Yes, he lived through some shit but not in details, some research wouldn't harm him.

'Madej' a deep voice was echoing through his mind. 

All of the sudden a firm hand was on his shoulder.  
Shane didn't even flinched. Without looking up he felt the energy a telepathic communication got build up. 

'what do you want TJ.? ' Shane asked through the telepathic link. 

'Ryan behaved weird yesterday...' TJ leaned down  
Gesturing to follow him outside. 

Shane nods, he locks his screen and follows him outside. 

'' what do you mean? '' Shane asked. Blinded by the sun he sharpens his eyes. 

'' did you Manipulate him? '' Tj asked 

'' no. Why? '' Shane frowned. 

'' his eyes changed color during the shoot yesterday. '' Tj said while getting out a cigarette. 

Shane was speechless. That's the first time someone noticed something akward. But Ryan? 

Tj had a small perception check, than he lit the cigarette with his bare hands making his eye's go fully black. 

'' Bergara was editing it but didn't seem to notice, he didn't cut IT out tho....'' TJ spoke with the cigarette in his mouth  
'' You are lucky I got the footage before Devon... who knows what would have happened else. ''  
He inhaled some smoke. 

'' clearly I wasn't influencing him. '' Shane glared at him. 

Tj usually doesn't speaks much which surprised Shane even more.  
He flipped his cigarette '' neither was I''. And inhaled some smoke '' you better keep an eye on this mortal, Madej... If he exposes us in any way I'll get your ass to Lucifer myself. '' 

Tj was kinda intimidating but he had a point there  
... Shane would definitely watch Ryan carefully now.  
Both glared at each other with black eyes.  
'there was nothing else with us...'  
The taller one went back inside. The mind link was still on. 

'I will watch his ass but thank you for informing me. Please be careful too.. I need to figure out what is happening with Ryan.' Shane almost reached his desk. 

TJ smirked diabolic 'you owe me one Madej but yeah I'm having an extra, black eye open as well' he took his last draw and threw the bud away, heading back in. 

Shane just sighed and cut the telepathic link. 

He rested his head on his hands for a few minutes, closing his eyes. 

He thought about speaking with Ryan but he wouldn't read his mind....at least only if he had to. 

Ryan came back and looked much better... Shane wouldn't ask him today. Just let this little man be for today. '' Chicken wings? '' the small one asked with a bag in his hand. 

'' hell Yes! '' Shane smirked.  
\----------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------

Right after work Ryan decided to have some more tacos. On the way home he grabbed some and called his mum to keep him occupied. It felt good to talk to her while driving.  
He didn't tell her about his nightmares tho.  
Even he thought its because of the amount of stress he had lately. 

When he arrived he sat in his vehicle just to keep listening to her story and after an half hour later he told her he loved her and finished the conversation.  
Just as he wanted to get out he hold on for a second. Then he leaned back in his seat sighing. He decided to stay for a little while.  
He ate in the car and started to roll through Instagram.  
Nit really paying attention tho..he was zoning out. When he snapped out if his thought he took the empty bag and got out if his car.  
After threwing the bag away he went to his apartment.  
His hands reached for the cold doorknob.  
He sighes... This doesn't feel like home anymore.  
He turned the key and entered. Ice cold air welcomed him. 

The AC is definitely broken. 

'Nope not doing that. ' he decided to go work out instead .

Ryan sporty Bergara changed real quick into a jersey and some shorts. and went for a jog.  
After half an hour he returned even more exhausted then before to a still freezing apartment. At least he was tired.

After showering Ryan thought about calling Mari. He didn't told her about the sleepless nights only about the AC and that it might havd been broken . They talked for a bit then he only listened until he fell asleep and she hang up with a kiss.  
Sweet Jesus. He was asleep. It felt soo good

God he finally could rest.


	4. Building a habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Ryan has another nightmare  
> Also he is late again  
> Shane being a super overprotective demon  
> The whole angels and demons saga going on at buzzfeed studio explained.  
> Shane shows off his powers abd returning to a new situation.... 
> 
> Jup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cant mentioned it enough that I'm still getting into that writing thing and i hope to explain things so you guys understand what I mean.
> 
> Pls enjoy this FF during these daring times and stay healthy.... Also 
> 
> Keep washing your hands, stay hydrated, practice social distancing and keep sanitize your electric devices like your phone... 
> 
> Subscribe to watcher and support the boys  
> #allhailthewatcher  
> Love yall. :))

After showering Ryan thought about calling Mari. He didn't told her about the sleepless nights only about the AC and that it might havd been broken . They talked for a bit then he only listened until he fell asleep and she hang up with a kiss.  
Sweet Jesus. He was asleep. It felt soo good

God he finally could rest.

Until...  
He woke up at the same time midnight because of the cold and a nightmare. His nightmares were so real that he didn't know if he was asleep or awake anymore.

It was nerve wrecking. He felt desperate that he took out his Katana and placed it next to his bed. 

The Room was cold and his cover seemed to not give off enough warmth. Ryan lay on his back and stared at his ceiling, the tears emerging and rolling down his cheeks on both sides. Lifting up the covers to hide underneath them he felt a little bit warmer.  
What was that? Did... Did he really fell asleep again? 

No... 

'' Ryan....can you get me a towel?'' Maris voice came from the bathroom with some steam and a warm light. He shots up...The apartment felt warm and it smelled like flowers from the bathroom and... And it felt like... like home.  
Inside his chest there was a sweet warm feeling boiling up, he could have screamed. Smiling from ear to ear  
He got a towel and the fabric felt so real. NO. He wasn't dreaming.. This was definitely real. He handed it over to Mari and she put it on smiling. 

'' Why are you smiling... D'ya love whatya see? '' she said while squeezing her wet curls. 

She grinned and came forward to kiss him. 

Suddenly she was pulled up and left to fall backwards hitting her head on the hard bathroom floor with a sickening thud. She shrieks and his heart drops. 

His face went from happy to horror and his heart skipped a beat. MARII!!! His vision kinda glitched.. He saw images if blood and her eyes losing the shine.  
Blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. 

NOO!! 

He woke up strangled, gasping for air. The air entering his body was cold, the covers on the ground again. That's it. His apartment must be haunted. He breaks out in sweat. Grabbing his katana. It is 3:23 am. He was panting. freaking out. 

What do I do now. WHAT THE FUCK!! 

Ry doesn't want to call shane but keeps having a Panik attack. 

Okay think Bergara THINK!! 

It was month ago they last visited something haunted.... How could this happen?

After taking several breaths and calming down he knew what to do.  
His conclusions. Get a priest to cleanse his apartment.  
The usual pragmatic got up. 

With the Katana he switched on all the lights in his apartment. Went back and grabbed his small bottle of holy water, his phone, a blanket, a pillow and a hoddie.  
He left his ice cold apartment and was welcomed by the warm wind outside. 

Fuck that! Tonight he would sleep in his car.  
\----------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------

9:05 at the buzzfeed office 

Shane sat in the main office.  
He waited for the smaller man to arrive. Ryan seemed late but the streets of LA are worse then Hell sometimes and that wasn't even exaggerated. 

He smirked when he saw Sara walking by with Ashley.  
He should at least call Ry to make sure that he was fine...Shane got up, locked his screen and went outside.  
It ringed once or twice before it got hung up again. He slightly shoke his head.  
Messaging '' you are late again shithead'' after shoving the phone back into his pocket. 

'' hey Madej '' Jen arrived with coffee in her hand.  
'' hay Jen....how are doing? ''  
She sipped coffee and smiled.  
'' im fine.. Hows the ghoul hunting going '' she laughed. 

Shane smiled.'' its a pain in the ass but we are in the true crime season... Well its the season finally actually... '' Shane is focused on the parking lot entrance to see when Ryan arrives. 

'' interesting '' Jen answers. 

'' Ern... May I ask you something.. '' Shane looks down to her.  
She crashed the paper cup and looked at him.  
He went '' do you think something is weird with Ryan lately? '' she frowned

'' what do you Mean with'' weird?''

'' i mean hes being odd....you know '' 

Jen scanned the place for extra ears '' like odd odd? '' she almost whispered putting both hands into her leather jacket. 

She took a few seconds before answering '' I mean he is Ryan, he is weird but no, I don't think he acted weirder then usual, well he sure is sleepy all the time....like more than usual but nothing 'odd odd' when you ask me... '', she smiled as her eyes turned black for a second. 

Eugene just came out from the office, and approached from around the corner. 

'' what's up guys? Whatya talking about? '' he smirked. 

'' Shane thinks Ryan is acting 'odd odd' '' Jen says which made Eugenes smirk faint. He came closer to Shane  
'' Does He know Madej? '' he asked with a slight bitterness letting his eyes bleed black. 

'' calm down dude, no he doesn't. But he seems weird to me okay.. '' Shane said while pushing him away. He sighs. '' listen fuckers, just keep an extra eye open for me''. Shane said while letting his eyes also turn black. 

Jen and Eugene exchange looks and nodd. 

'' I'll tell Ned to also be aware...'' Eugene then says. 

''leave the Angel out of this for now... I don't want to draw suspiciousness . But thank you for the offer.'' Shane puts a Hand on his shoulder, his eyes turning normal again before getting back inside with a mild smile. 

'' he is worried'' Jen watching him go. 

'' but im sure Ryan is fine'' the taller Asian demon says before leaving her. 

\------------------------------------------oOo---------------------------------------

Ryan eventually arrived, late but he did.  
At least he brought some of the needed dark sugary liquid.  
''are we building up a habit bergara? '' Shane teased  
'' shut up Shane '' he got him some coffee too. 

The day was filled with alot of work but he kept a smile on so Noone would ask weird questions. Oh and some sunglasses to.. You know Cover up this huge dark circles underneath the bloodshot eyes. Also his coffee consumption was outrageous. The caffein was not doing it for him anymore.  
He came to a point where he just sat there leaning on his arms with his shades on and felt his eyes closing. Slowly drifting away. 

Shane noticed and put a jacket over the small one, carefully not to wake him.  
What was going on with his human friend, that he was always soo sleepy.

He guarded his co-host from everything that appeared unnecessary to wake him up. He also kept the screen running whenever it was about to go dark, so it wouldn't look too obvious. Meanwhile shane kept working on his stuff.  
He sighed when he looked at his watch.   
Ryan was sleeping for almost an hour.  
Jen put a firm hand on Shanes shoulder whenever she walked by noticing Ryan deep asleep. 

An hour later Ryan woke up almost falling of his chair. Shane just slid his coffee to the sleepy man without looking away from the screen. Ryan took it and drank it fast, already bracing himself for the disgusting taste of black coffee, that never came. The coffee was just perfect with some milk and sugar.  
Ryan looked at the taller one and smiled weakly, Shane smiled too for the first time today. He wasn't the one who like milk or sugar but for Ryan he would. 

The hobby detective was a busy man. He always wanted his content to be high quality... Buzzfeed doesn't care as long as they produce alot of it and as fast as possible. Ryan would die on his show just to bring joy to the fans and buzzfeed wouldn't mind.. Not at all.... So Shane always took care that Ry wouldn't overwork himself. 

When they sat together one night and had a beer they discussed the immense amount of work that goes unrecognized by Buzzfeed . Almost every single person puts their heart and soul into their work but wouldn't get the whole credits. Also no interaction with the fans, Which pissed off alot of people. 

A few content creator wanted to quit Buzzfeed but nobody really got plans so Ryan brought up the idea of watcher and Shane and Steven agreed. 

'fucking watcher..' Shane exhaled having a small glimpse on Ryan who was quietly yawning to himself. If he had known that it woul tear this man up like that, he wouldn't have agreed.

Ryan usually has a few restless overworking days soo usually nothing to worry about.  
Shane saw Ryan on his Worst days... He knows how hard the small man could work. The blond never saw him pause when he knew he had alot of work to do. 

Endless nights when they would meet up and work together at either of their studio apartments. Just so they could deliver the content. 

Shane is a Demon, sleeping is a luxury not a necessity. He would provide the coffee and the good company so his mortal friend wouldn't be lonely.  
He once saw the smaller one getting so overwhelmed when accidentally deleting some VO. Ryan groaned and tears appeared from his exhausted eyes but Shane would be always there for him.

For a Demon some weird thing to do but he liked that little guy. He had cracked some jokes and hugged the smaller man. Shane wouldn't admit it but he liked this weird sensation when Ryan would laugh again. He liked this strong sense of always pushing forward. Ryan would take a small break and then do the whole fucking VO again, even when it was in the middle of the night.

Ryan would always walk the extra mile. Even when he had a cold or was injured. Never half-hearted. This half Asian half Mexican was a hardworking little mother fucker and he knew it. This positive emotion and ambitious soul was what made Shane interested in this guy. He never saw such a huge lightning Soul.

But even Shane knew how hard this little guy was going, now that they were working double the amount than usual. He was afraid this time it would break him. Ryan would never put less effort in a project even when he had to multi-task.

It was almost devastating to hear that Ryan Steven Bergara had send a sloppy edited video to the Past-Production team for some progress checkup. 

TJ is a loyal and professional Guy, and a very sadistic Demon. He wouldn't lie tho. 

After silently re-watching the footage Tj had send him before correcting it, he noticed indeed a slight change in eye colors. But they went completely white for a second, like under the influence of a high ranked demon.

Shane is the highest ranked Demon so far at buzzfeed studio. The next high rank Demon would be TJ but he assured him that he wasn't manipulating him as well. Eugene is a middle ranked demon and can't do much without direct physical touch. Jen was a lower ranked demon and she can barely teleport with another person. 

Demon can sense other demons and Shane already figured out who was one and who wasn't when he started at the Feed. The demons usually know each other. What suprised him tho is that some demons seemed to have no problem with the angels. Buzzfeed had some angels too. He doesn't care about this cliché demons vs angels clash, he never was interested in this games.  
Shane learned that they had some ,,Peace-State'' going on there. 

Ned was one of the angels Eugene really got close with. Might be because Eugene used to be one himself. He was a fallen angel who got his demon features after surviving Hell.

Some of the angles on Buzzfeed are angels out of order, such as Kelsey from the BF multi-player. She guards her human friends tho. Another angle is Andrew. Hes kinda friends with everyone but he is socially akward which is normal for angels. He just never snapped out of it. He is still recruited to keep the place save. Ned isn't a fallen angel but he isn't following orders anymore... He decided to stay beneath the radar. He fell in love with a human woman and they have a half angel baby... Which is why he doesn't care about his angel job anymore. 

The demons and angels here are getting along with each other.  
They all kinda agreed to not harm anyone which applies for angels such as demons and of course the humans. 

Shane kept watching the whole frame of 4 seconds for the 100000 time now. Someone was influencing Ryan. It could also be an optical illusion. Unbelievable. How couldn't he sense something at this moment. It must be an optical illusion. There was no other explanation. It was a post mortem for True crime, which means no haunted houses or weird entities for almost over a month.

Shane took a look of his co-host who was eating a snack while trying his best to stay awake. Should he talk to him or not...? No.. Not now , the post mortem has to be finished and approved till tomorrow. They had some stuff to do.

\----------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------

'' ARGHghhh, this can't be happening '' Ryan takes his cap off and runs a hand through his Raven hair. It has been almost a week now with constant nightmares. Like he doesn't even know what sleep is anymore. His eyes are constantly red and he is wearing shades almost everyday. This was the top... 

Shane just finished his task and looked over to Ryan. His desk was filled with thousands of papers and the same amount of empty mugs. The smaller man started to massage his temples and opened a drawer. He picked up some headaches meds and cursed under his breath when he recognized that it was the last one.  
Shane felt the anger inside his chest bubbling. He just wanted to stop time for a moment to have a small briefing with his co-host. 

'' Ryan, I swear, if you don't tell me what is up RIGHT NOW I will make sure that you won't get any coffee anymore. '' Shane's voice was hella serious and even the half Mexican was suprised with this tone. Ryan leaned back into his chair. 

'' fine....'' Ryan's sighs and rubs his eyes with two fingers. ''I mailed Knott's scary farm because of their haunted house attraction and asked if we could shoot there and they refuse to let me have the house for my own. I mean okay yeah I get it, they would waste a lot of money if I had it the whole day but how am I supposed to do that. '' he looks up and his eyes are almost tearing up. 

It broke his heart. And Ryan wanted to give up.  
'' I asked if I could have only like an hour or something but I don't know how to do that. I can't drive there with a bunch of people and let them wait... Besides that I only have like three celebrities so far... And one of them is Mari and the other one is Zach from the Try guys. '' 

'' okay... If this is the reason why you are soo exhausted I will take care of it. But you have to promise me that you'll get some sleep tonight. I cant handle a zombie Ryan. Its less fun when my best friend cant roast me back.''

'' I swear dude.....these people don't negotiate. You'll bite on rock with this one.'' Ryan said scratching the back if his head. 

'' we will see about that buddy. Give me a few minutes... I'll Call them '' Shanes says with a demonic smirk leaving the Raven haired man behind. 

Shane steps outside the buzzfeed office.  
He heads to the bfu HQ and puts his phone out.  
With a few taps he Googled the number and called them. 

'' hello and welcome to Knotts scary Farm office.''  
An elderly womans voice answered . 

Shane smirked.  
''ehm yes Hallo, my Name is Shane Madej, I have some questions.''

'' yes please, how may I help you Sir. '' she says friendly. 

'' what's your name... '' Shane asks without hesitation. 

'' m-my Name? '' 

'' yes... '' he smirks. 

'' my Name is Dolores Knott''

''Is that your full name? '' he questions her with a firm voice.

She swallows and hesitates before Answering

'' Dolores, I asked IF this is your full name? '' his voice was calm but demanding. 

Her eyes flash white for a split second before answering '' its Dolores Margo Knotts''. 

''Good good...Dolores I command you to listen to my voice as if it is the only thing you will ever hear again. And you will obey as I say, do you understand? '' his voice got deeper and deeper like he's saying a mantra and his eyes turned fully black. The woman seemed to fall for his manipulation and slowly agrees. 

'' as you wish. '' she says almost on autopilot with white eyes. 

'' Perfect '' Shane closes the door.  
\-----  
After what seemed like 15 min Shane came back to the office. He made his way to the kitchen to grab some snacks to celebrate.  
No he didn't go for coffee. This time, at least. 

Ryan needed a screenbreak. He got up and a sudden vertigo made him almost fall to the left side when he catches himself on the chair and the table letting his head tilt down.  
Shane's heart dropped at this sight. He was to far to do something. Fuck 

'JEN FAST. RYAN' he screams telepathically and Jen who was at the other side of the table turned around to see the little man grabbing on dear life at the desk. She rushed over to him and cursed at her slow movement. If there wasn't a single soul here she would have teleported.


	5. When a fever hits...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a helping hand from time to time. But some other times we need even more, A guardian angel Or even a demon as long as its really helpful.  
> This chapter is about Ryans Friends that never let him down even when they have to step out of their comfortzone. To protect whats is most important to Shane.  
> This is the first part out off 3 parts.
> 
> Pls enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> Sorry for the short break. Ngl I wrote this chapter like 7 times and i didn't know what the best was.... So I asked my twins sister to help me make a version that includes all 7 different alternatives into one perfect chapter. It was too long tho which is why im gonna post the next 2 chapter soon.
> 
> A quick warning, this Chapter includes fainting, vomiting, some deep health issues and mention of addiction ... Well actually its coffee but still tho.

'' Hey....Ryan... You good buddy? .... Better sit down '' Jen holds his arm and slowly pushes him back into the chair.  
''ehnh...Jen.. Wait.'' he tries to push her off with no success.  
Effortlessly she brings him back into a sitting position. He really looked pale and thinner than usual.  
'' im fine.. Please don't worry I just... I just need some fresh air. '' rubbing his eyes with 2 fingers frequently. His breath was fast But he managed to stand up again. 

'' Ryan you need more sleep... '' she says worried

Shane threw the Jellybeans to the side as he arrived and tried to hold him by the shoulder looking at Jen. He was worried and didn't know what to do. '' we need to get him out for some oxygen'' Shane suggested. 

''No, he clearly needs some rest. We should take him somewhere to lay down. '' Jen looked around.

Ryan's World wouldn't stop moving. Cold, God he felt so cold again. But, his face was glowing... Ryan heard their voices but they seemed soo far away.

'' LET GO.. '' suddenly Ryan pushed Shanes hand away.

'' we just want to help you '' Jen tries to calm him down.

'' I said THAT I'm Fine! '' he again snapped and Shane and Jen just watched in suprise.

'' So What? Think I can't handle myself? HUH? '' 

both didn't said a word. '' just leave me the FUCK alone!'' 

Both slowly backed off after Ryan glared at them.  
Jen was also surprised. Ryan just walked by to the rest room on weak knees.  
The whole atmosphere kinda dropped and even the other Buzzfeed employees nearby looked up from their desks to the scene. Sara looked up from where she was working, concerned. 

Steven and Andrew just arrived to the scene not knowing what was going on.  
'' Hey Ryan...ha-'' Steven greeted the smaller Asian but got nothing in response. Ryan just shoved him out of his way, which made Andrew angry.  
'' Steven just ignore him, let's go '' Andrew just grabbed the slim Asian and they went to the tasty studio. Steven knew something was wrong so he decided to not speak to him for now.

Shane just sighed out loud and took a seat and Jen shrugged and put a hand in her hips. The tall demon cursed under his breath and got up again rubbing his face with his palms. She watched his move with a sad face.  
Shane wanted to follow him and saw 2 familiar faces following Ryan to the restroom, which made him sit in his chair again with Jen putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
\----------

Ryan pushed the mens Restroom open and entered it. Nobody was here so he went straight to the toilet cabins, something is bubbling inside his stomach, that needed to get out? He dropped almost immediately to his knees holding his gut and emptied his stomach that was running on constant coffee, some snacks and some unhealthy amount of stress. He couldn't help but gag a few more times and have some tears flow down as well. The weird cold and heat strokes made him shiver.  
He was shaking violently trying to get enough oxygen while focusing on not collapsing on the toilet floor. His mouth felt dry as sandpaper and the stinging taste of puke was getting pretty annoying.

Shit... 

Why was all that happening right now. His energy felt like it was draining from his body. His head felt too heavy to lift and the toilet smelled awful. disgusting. Just disgusting.  
Only God knows how he managed to gather some energy to get up. slowly, not wanting to be hit by another vertigo, he flushed the toilet and got out of the cabin on wobbly knees. 

At least nobody was in here to witness this disaster. He stopped when he saw his face from far in the mirror by the sinks not believing for a second that it was his reflection. He haven't looked like this in a while. Maybe after some hardcore drinking but he hasn't been drunk for over a month now, maybe it's about time.  
Right now he looked pale and sticky from the sweat.  
He felt cold and hot at the same time. Ryan's usually small eyes had dark circles underneath them and his eyes were bloodshot. Sweat letting the pale face look highlighted. 

If Ryan didn't knew what was going on the past days he would have jumped at this image... Ironically he looked like a ghost.. A weak smirk appeared on his face... A ghost.. Yah. 

'... Thats it Ryan,...we are losing it, aren't we? '

His smile dropped. Eyes wide. 

Before he could process what this thought was he heard voices coming from outside and his body moved too fast for his brain, like autopilot going straight to the sink.  
He tilted his head forward as he leaned against it. Dizzy.  
Suddenly the door was getting pushed open and he started to wash his hands.

Sleep had been evading him over the past couple of days. Sure, he was used to pulling all-nighters once in a while, but having them for consecutive days in a row was beginning to take its toll  
Ryan felt weird... The headache was getting worse. He started to shake again. This coffee and snack consumption was surely not helping.  
starting to wash his face cause his cheeks were glowing. He wanted to wash off the fever .

A sudden cold hand went straight to his back letting him gasp and jump in suprise. '' arggnghh''

Suddenly time kinda stopped for a second.

\---------

A few minutes before. 

Eugene and Ned where both leaning on the wall with crossed arms on the chest to each other talking about an idea for the next without a recipe Ep. When they suddenly heard Ryan shouting in the middle of the office.  
Eugene frowned, head tilting to the side and Ned who was standing with the back to the scene turned around. Suddenly Ryan was heading to what seemed to be the restroom. The try guys exchange a quick look suddenly Eugene tapped Ned's shoulder meaning to follow him. 

Ned and Eugene went straight after Ryan but when he heard him puke Eugene blocked the door with a hand. They waited till they heard the toilet flush and surely made themselves known before entering the restroom slowly.  
They saw the unsolved host leaning over the sink looking fragile instantly closing the door. 

\-------

'Eugene?' named demon heard a familiar voice in his head.  
'he is fine... Ned and I are.... We're taking care of him .give us a second. ' Eugene said via telepathy to Shane. when he saw him and Ned following Ryan to the Restroom he connected them telepathically.

\-------

Time kinda passed. 

''Ryan'' echoing through Ryan's ears.

Ryan gasped again and blinked a few times. His eyes flung open his head still tilted forward. What the fuck just happened.  
He was standing in the restroom but why was he here?  
Oh yes he remembered the little incident in the toilet cabin....Out of habit he decided to wash his hands when suddenly a hand was placed on his back making him flinch. Looking up he saw Ned and Eugene. Both looked worried kinda holding the small man up. 

'' hey boogara, you look like you saw a ghost'' Eugene said while giving him a slight tap on his back. Ned nodded his hand still on Ryan's back. Both holding the weak body up.  
Looking from one face to the other Ryan regains some power to stand on his own, slightly brushing off their hands and left the restroom without a word.

Ryan stopped for a second tho, letting the door fall close behind him. His curiosity wanted to know what happened but he felt good... Like really good... Still a bit tired but not exhausted anymore. So he looked back for a bit, shoke his head and went to his desk.   
Trying hard to review what happened. 

\-------

The try guys stayed, watching the door closing, when the angel fall forward with a groan holding his mouth with one hand and grabbing on Eugene with the other hand.  
Eugene instantly held him glaring at the door. '' easy... are you good? Fuck-...How bad is it? '' the demon asked.  
'' yeah... Im fine'' the angle muffled through his hand. 

Eugene knew he's not fine, slowly lifted the red heads upper body up again and started to unbutton the pale pink shirt of the angel.  
Shit. The door was pushed open again so he just left the three buttons open and helped Ned get out. 

\--------

Ryan had a strange feeling of memory gap. A few minutes ago he was standing next to Shane and Jen and... Oh yes he kinda snapped at them and felt nauseous ... Well ... but what happened after that.  
A hand in his head one eye squeezed close... He had to remember... 

What the hell just happened.. Ryan snapped out of it and went back to his desk frowning and confused. 

But he did feel fine....still tired but not exhausted anymore also his headache... It disappeared!

It was welcoming but he couldn't remember why.  
Anyway one thing he could remember very well. Ryan looked at Shane. He inhaled a deep breath. 

'' ehm... Shane.... Sorry for snapping....I think the stress lately made me ehm... Kinda moody.. I guess. '' 

Shane just got up and hugged the little man. He smelled the vomit and his gut squeezed for a second.  
Ryan hugged him back and a smile appeared on his face. He really seemed to need some hugs.

Shane couldn't hold back a smile tho.  
Ohh was he glad that Ryan was okay...but Shane needed to talk to Ned and Eugene.  
''okay, how about you take a break and enjoy the Jellybeans I got you earlier.'' Ryans eyes sparkled.

Shane continues '' I have to attend a meeting. By the way the Management wanted to talk to you. Just don't worry about it right now... Later'' Shane ruffled through the long raven hair and left. 

' the management... Crap... That never sounds good ' Ryan opened the small bag of Jellybeans and shoved them in, his stomach felt empty.  
Ryan locked his screen and took the jellybean bag to the BFU HQ. He smelled and needed to change.  
So he went to the restroom there and tried to wash himself as good as possible at the sink.... After that he changed into one of the merchandise shirts and put on some deodorant. Last loom into the mirror to fix the long mess of hair and then he left. 

Time to face some demons. 

He attended the meeting with the management. 

\-------

The try guys left the restroom, Neds face was still a little bit red but he smiled his way back to the Try Guys shooting place.  
Keith and Zach had a concerned face seeing their colleague looking kinda worked up. Eugene just waved and assured that everything was fine. 

Ned instantly made his way to the couch that was standing on the corner of the room and immediately fell asleep. 

'' I swear if one of you decide to wake him up you will never sleep in peace again... I Gotta grab some food, want anything, text me... Smell you Later suckers.. '' Eugene turned around and left the room with a shallow sigh. 

' meet me outside...' Shane's voice again inside Eugene's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past days where kinda weird.  
> Not just the assignments i have to do for uni but also this whole George Floyd incident...  
> Like 2020 ia unreal you guys.  
> Considering that we have a pandemic going on, that we just launched 2 guys into space after almost a decade and then having to protest racism again. Like I'm bit sure if this is what people thought about when talking about 2020 and the future...some lunatic Times indeed.
> 
> Pls stay healthy, support and participate in the BLM movement but for God's sake don't get in trouble.... Love you all... 
> 
> TheLunaTimes!


	6. The Angel by my side...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of the last chapter and its still Wednesday. After the incident in the bathroom, Ryan felt much better and even Eugene assured Shane that everything was fine.... Which wasn't fine tho is that the fever seemed to hit some else. 
> 
> We have 4 different scenes going on at the same time and a new character entering the stage. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

Shane disappeared after the hug for an hour. Well he does that, not always but..sometimes.   
After returning his mood changed. Also he avoided the dark haired for quite some time and Ryan would notice it but didn't asked why, he didn't wanted to start some conversation when they still had alot to do.  
So they kept working silently until they made it through the last work hour.   
Thats it...he can't sit like this, having his bigger friend not talking to him. The last 8 hours where horrible enough.  
Ryans life Motto was 'work hard, be kind' and he lived by that every day and a gesture of kindness was.. Oreos..and maybe some coffee.... So he decided to get them some. He admitted that this wasn't a good idea after emptying his stomach. But he already felt how the throbbing headache was about to return. Ryan really needed some. Addicted? No! , okay maybe but fuck it he can overcome this. Its coffee for gods sake nothing wild... Could be way worse. 

Returning with two mugs and a roll of Oreos Ryan noticed the horrible amount of mugs on both of their desks. Well after the meeting with the management he kinda recognized some changes... He had to admit that. But. 

He laughed about it tho, It was just too funny.  
Shane saw saw his co-host approaching with two more mugs of coffee and an oreo pack stuck between his chin and chest. When Ryan started to laugh he looked hilarious, which ended up in a wheeze and both started to kinda hide their red faces from laughing. 

'' hahaha you shit head help me out... Haha '' Ryan wheezed. 

'' hahaha.. Oka- wai.. Haha ha lemme... Okay hahaha there we go Bergara and all that with the coffee still in the mugs, haha impressive '' Shane broke in another laughter and unpacked the oreos and both giggled for another 5 mins. 

Felt good to have things back to normal again.  
Ryan was almost through the editing and even the hot daga animation looked really good in the end with Ryan going crazy in the background.  
If the stuff for watcher would be going as well... He checked his mails... Still nothing... He sighed. No biggie... He would look for some other location... He just had to talk to Steven about this... Steven... Crap.!

He tried to avoid Steven because he still didn't knew how to apologize for earlier but luckily the slim Asian was busy with Andrew and Adam working on Worth it.   
He knew he couldn't avoid him forever so the next thing he will do tomorrow is to talk to him. 

The management did not like that Ryan fell asleep and that he's not getting much stuff done, resulting in a warning. Ryan hated to admit that but he really let the crew down... Screw this... Things will get better... Hopefully.  
Just some apartment issues... It wasn't a lie tho. But a warning was a bit too much. 

\---------------------------------------oOo------------------------------------------  
This Wednesday was clearly too fricking long but every long day thankfully comes to an end. 

The day was finally over and the ghoulboys needed some rest... Ryan wouldn't workout today.

'' okay lemme see... 1...2..3...4.......8....10..11...12 Woah dude... We really need to stop bringing new mugs to the table... '' Ryan joked with huge eyes. 

'' hahaha.. Yeah.. The thing is that you still had like 3 coffees with this mug here, after I brought that mug. And this green mug was here like at the beginning of the week. Hahaha'' he laughed and Ryan wheezed. 

'' besides that I think we should take it easy on the coffee game anyway ... '' Shane glimpsed at Ryan and Ry added '' nah....I am sure w'll be fine''. for the first time in 3 days their dynamic was back at it again. 

Both knew it was funny but when Sara got to the table she made a whistle sound at the amount of the mugs.  
Which triggered another wave of laughter. Jen heard that and made her way to them.  
'' that explains the lack of mugs in the kitchen... Cause obviously not all of these are Buzzfeed unsolved mugs right Shane... '' Sara laughed lifting up a blue As/is Mug and a purple Buzzfeed violet mug. She shoke her head smiling. 

Jen heard them laugh and smiled. She decided to help them carrying the mugs back to the kitchen.  
'' Wanna know what's worse.... The fact that I'm out of coffee for this month... Safiya pitched the idea of me skipping coffee for a month.... Im dying inside you guys. '' Jen laughed. Jokingly glaring. 

Ryan was crying tears from laughing. It felt soo good to have his friends with him. And to laugh from the depth of his gut. 

After that they went to the parking lott, Shane felt some kind of relief to see that everything was going back to normal. 

He and Sara drove home and Jen asked if Ryan could driver her home. 

\------------------------------------oo---------------------------------------

Eugene couldn't wait to get out of the office because he had something special going on. He went straight home.  
The whole Ryan incident in the bathroom concerned him tho... And he felt a little crappie for not telling Shane the whole story, but Ned assured him that whatever was going on with Ryan was gone. At least he hoped that. And Ned,  
Well Ned wasn't looking good either afterwards.  
But he said that he would be fine and even after insisting him to go home he refused to go away midshooting, because he doesn't want them post mortem the video.

'Idiot ' he was such a cliché angel, but Eugene loved his feathered friend. 

'' Focus Eugene... What do I cook.... I cant do pancakes every time... Arghh FUCK'' Eugene almost ripped his hair out.... This was too special for him to fuck it up.

>>>>>>>>>  
Meanwhile in the car with Shane and Sara:

Shane was looking out of the window almost the whole ride home... He was deeply in thoughts.

The streetlights danced over his face an dit made him look magical. Sara loved watching her demon Boy but she had to focus on the road, L. A has a high accident rate. 

>>>>>>>>>

Meanwhile in the car with Ryan and Jen:

Jen doesn't need a ride... It was more like a favor she did for Shane.  
Jen agreed because she noticed that the Asian wasn't really having it and it wouldn't hurt to let him drive her home.  
It was already dark but the city was illuminated.  
It was awkwardly silent tho.

L. A is a busy city and that wouldn't change at night. Ryan was very concentrated. Jen was concerned first but he seemed to be on autopilot when driving. 

'' well how are you lately? I know weird to ask that right now when we saw each other like the whole day but you know... Just wanna check up on my ol' pal boogara '' Jen said jokingly slightly boxing his shoulder. 

Ry laughed but kept his eyes on the streets'' I'm fine really, some sleepless nights no big deal.''  
He saved it with a toothy grin. 

She smiled and looked around.  
Suddenly she saw something in the backseat of the vehicle and turned around.  
Out of everything she could think about, she never expected to grab a Katana. '' ehm Ry... Mind to share with the class''  
Ryan wheezed at her concerning face. 

'' don't pull it out tho, I would need to cut myself to feed it blood because it wouldn't have mercy if I didn't hahahah'' the Asian chuckled behind the the wheel. 

Jup that's it, this Man is insane. She put it back with high eyebrows and noticed the hoodie and the blanket. One eyebrow still up.

'' how about Marrielle? I haven't heard from her, what is she up to lately ? '' she asked careful.

'' Mari is fine, she is shooting her series'' Ryan's face melted for a second.

'' are you guys,....like.... Still together..? '' 'careful not to overwhelme him' Jen thought

'' yes, we are... Just more like in a long distance relationship thingy... I don't see her often you know. They are filming somewhere in New Mexico '' he sighed silently and smiled again... He really missed her.

Jen felt some relief hearing that they were still a thing but she also felt that he was missing her so she stopped asking. She patted him on the shoulder. 

'' Soo are you crashing in your car lately or what?''  
Now that catched Ryan of guard and he swallowed.

''what makes you think that...'' he asked, his voice cracking. He swallows again.

She smiled grabbing the blanket from the back seat... '' or are you hunting ghouls without Shane you Freak. Hahaha'' she laughed. 

He joined her and shoke his head slightly. 

'' lemme guess... Holly water '' she jokes, grabbing a small half full bottle of water... He nodded smiling and she instantly dropped the bottle.... Yeah she really doesn't want to expose herself here and now... Jen played it off by saying '' how does Mari cope with you... '' both laughed and they eventually arrived.

She thanked him and wished him a safe drive. He drove off waving goodbye. 

>>>>>>>>>

At Eugene's :

He is fine... He looked good when they said goodbyey.... Besides that, angels have self healing powers which means he must be fine by now.... Eugene was worried. No, he was highly concerned. 

But Eugene had no time for this.  
The Korean decided pancakes wouldn't be too bad actually... It was everything he can make perfectly. Some red wine and background music was also playing... He decorated the place with candles and some rose leaves... It was perfect and Trey was soon to arrive.

Who Trey was... Well lets say Eugene's new Flame. He met him in a bar a few days ago and decided to give each other a chance since both never seemed to have luck in love.  
Trey was a black male model in his late 20th.  
He was attracted to Eugene even tho he was bisexual. Anyway. After writing for days they would attend their first date at Eugenes. 

The demon was really excited but the Angel kept occupying his mind. He let him drove off and wanted to call him when he arrives. Eugene knows the rush hour is hell but he must have been home by now. Why didn't he called yet. Stupid Ned! 

>>>>>>>>

'' Shane, should we stop at Popeyes... '' Sara asked trying to get his attention. 

'' yeah... Sorry I'm thinking about Ryan... He had a Rough day... '' he said smiling at her soft worried face. She was so beautiful. He loved her cute little eyes and the curls. But Ryan really was concerning him. 

'' yeah I noticed, he really freaked out... Totally out of his mind'' Sara looked at the street again.  
'' but he seemed fine to me in the end... I think this watcher thing is tearing him apart... '' she said without looking away from the streets. 

She was right something was up with the little Asian Mexican.

Shane replayed what Eugene was saying.  
.....

>>>>>>>>

Dizzy, the sounds dulled and the vision blurry.  
Ned had a fucking guardian angel, NO he was a fucking angel, because he somehow survived the way from work to his home on this condition.  
His chest hurt really bad and for an angel he was sweating way to hard.  
Getting out of the car and slamming the door close made him lose his balance.  
Ned leaned on the car and his pinkish button up shirt had some serious sweat spots going on. 

'' Ar... Arielle... '' his voice almost a whisper. grimacing. 

>>>>>>>>

Ryan arrived safe and sound. The whole day was just horrible but he survived it, he would definitely not survive the horrors if his apartment and that annoyed him really.  
Ryan sat straight in his seat and started to write some things down on his phone. 

After that he groaned not wanting to go inside to grab a few things... He also really needed a bat. 

He looked at the bottle of holy water and grabbed it to get inside. 

>>>>>>>>>

Shane closed his eyes. He was back at the meeting with Eugene.  
They met up a little away from the Buzzfeed office.  
Eugene had a brown bag with warm burgers and fries for the Crew.  
Shane suddenly appeared from thin air. 

'' what happened in the bathroom? '' he instantly asked. 

'' oh im fine Shane thanks for asking, how are you'' the Asian demon snapped. 

'' just tell me what the fuck was going on in there. '' Shanes voice grew darker. Both where menacingly staring at each other.  
..... 

>>>>>>>>>>

Eugene finally got the pancakes done and it smelled beautiful in his apartment. He smiled at this perfection.  
Suddenly his phone buzzed. He dropped everything and went straight for his phone. 

It was Trey... He really didn't knew if he should be happy or worried because it wasn't Ned who called.

'' Hey babe...'' Treys deep voice made him shiver in a good way. 

'' hay Trey...I just finished my suprise for you'' Eugene turned around and leaned on the small kitchenboard. Heart pounding. Trey laughed sexy 

'' I bet it's delicious....I can't wait to get a piece of whatever it is.... '' 

Eugene felt his heart skip a beat... He felt arouse coming up, biting his lip.  
'' well I can't wait to get a piece of you big boy ''  
Eugene couldn't hold back , he smiled at the effect he had on Trey. 

'' I'll be there in 5 min' then '' Trey was clearly happy and hang up.  
Shit.... What about Ned..... Im sure he is fine... Just some Wes and Arielle greeting thing going on... Thats it... He just calls him later... 

>>>>>>>>>

Ned arrived at his door but he really wasn't capable to open the door. It was dark and his breath was going so fast. The keys fell to the ground and he groaned.. 

He summoned the last power to push the door bell and had a grip at the doorknob. 

Ariel heard that but her gut told her something was wrong . She knows that it was time for Ned to arrive but he had a Key... She instantly brought Wes upstairs and locked the door.  
Then she jolted back downstairs grabbing a baseball bat and answered from inside... 

All she could hear was deep groaning letting her hair stand up. 

>>>>>>>>>>

The Bergara apartment was as cold as usual but this time it did not even bother him anymore.  
On his way to the bedroom he stopped at the AC.  
Yes it was cold no shit. But whenever he tried to turn some heat on it just hit back to freezing temperatures. He exhaled frustrated.  
Whatever... He went to the bathroom and turned the water on.. At least the warm water was working. 

For a few seconds he reviewed what happened and remembered the incident in the restroom.  
He sighed... 'What the fuck happened to me...' 

>>>>>>>>>

'' well little bergara threw up before we entered and then... Well... Lets say Ned and I fixed him'' Eugene looked to the side.

Shane remembered. Vividly. 

'' you 'fixed' him? What do you mean with. 'fixed' '' Shane stepped closer. Eugene was leaning on the wall with crossed arms and a leg up. Eugene turned his head back to the taller one looking him deadly in the eye with deep blackness.

'' Listen. He is fine, isn't he? We took care of him... '' Eugene said examining the demon in front of him

Shane chuckled very dark'' what was it, that had to be fixed with Ryan? '' Shane had a diabolic smirk. 

'' Ned said he had some kind of a fever.... But he got rid of it... I don't know what that means... But Ryan is fine now... '' Eugene said pushing the demon carefully out of his way. He didn't feel uncomfortable just the fact that he helped the human and getting rewarded with this made him angry.  
....

>>>>>>>>>>

Ariel noticed the groan and instantly opened the door Ned was leaning on. She screeched when he fall into her arms. She wasn't strong enough to hold him so she feel to her knees having him on her lap. 

''oh my God, NED!!'' she started to shake him a little. Tears falling down on him.  
'' ca... Call.. U... Eugn.'' the angel tried to speak up and hoped she heard him....she didn't..  
He had a high temperature and he was sweating as if he had....

>>>>>>>

Eugene opened the door to a handsome man.  
He welcomed him and everything was magical.  
Trey chuckled at the amount of cheesy stuff Eugene arranged for them.  
Eugene took of Treys Jacket and brought him to the decorated table. He took a seat and the demon excused himself to grab the plate.  
He was literally feeling like on cloud 9...butterflies everywhere.  
.... 

>>>>>>>>>>>


	7. The time comes..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the 3rd part but i decided to involve a 4th part to cover up most of whats happening.  
> This chapter includes some Ned!whump.  
> Ryan is fine for now but Ned is a handful and Eugene has to take caee of this mess.
> 
> Ariel is experiencing a real life nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos. Please do me a favor and keep writing some. Im ready to include some ideas and am also happy to get some feedback.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :D

Still in the shower Ryan remembered that he snapped at Shane and Jen, even though he didn't meant to... It was just whenever he had no sleep at all he tended to start a fight quickly.  
Ryan ran a hand through his hair and his face... The warm water was really good.

'Okay Bergara what else, come on' he squeezed his eyes trying to recall what else happened.

Oh yeah... How could he forgot that he threw up and almost collapsed... And after that he felt heat strokes... Like... Like some kind of....A fever. 

>>>>>>>>

A Fever!

Shanes eyes widened. What... A fever?  
He remembered something similar happened to Ryan after the Sallie house...damn it!

But he couldn't blame Eugene, Ryan really looked better after the bathroom incident '' look... I don't know what was up with Ryan but thank you for taking care of it.'' Shane stepped back looking to the side. 

'' tz.. Nevermind... But it wasn't me.. It was Ned... He deserves the credits... Just.. Just take care of Ryan... And let him stay away from this whole Ghoul-hunting shit... You know that the 'big guy' disapproved it. '' Eugene spitted the last sentence out.

'' tell Ned that I owe him... And about Ryan... Don't worry I'll take care of him... But this stubborn heatheaded little guy frankly never's going to stop the unsolved thing until it's, well solved. Don't worry about the 'Big guy' for now..! ''  
Eugene shoke his head again

>>>>>>>

A fever! Neds head was glowing.  
Ariel really needed to do something... But she doesn't know how to cure an Angel frankly.  
Yes she knows that Ned is an angel... He's her husband and he didn't had secrets from her.

Her Angel was broken tho ... The tears won't stop and she needed to calm down.  
'' Eu...GEN'' Ned whimpered and Ariel held on for a second. 

''Eugene... '' she took a deep breath trying to stay collected before grabbing Ned's phone, looking for Eugene's number to call him. 

'' Come on Eugene please...stay with me Ned please..' she cried pulling him closer, sobbing.  
He felt her heart beat and tried to calm down but his chest was burning like hell. He needed to breathe. 

>>>>>>>

Trey was starting to get annoyed. Eugene was gone for 7 mins now and his phone wouldn't stop buzzing. First he ignored it until it stopped and exhaled silently. Suddenly it started again.  
This time Trey had a small glimpse of the screen that read 'Ned' making him frown. His head in his hands. 

Oh he knew who Ned is, a colleague, at least that's what Eugene said.  
Eugene always talks about his job and about the 3 men...  
But what work buddy calls you after work for the 3rd time now. 

Eugene arrived with the plate and placed it in front of him... Not noticing the frown on Treys face at first.  
His proud smile dropped when Trey cleared his throat and held up Eugenes Phone... 

'' I don't know about that man... I've seen some annoying working partners but this guy clearly has a thing for you '' the phone just started to buzz the 5th time now. Eugene grabbed the phone and  
fought himself not knowing if he should answer or not. He decided to just hang up with a very bad feeling. 

'' Noo, Treyyy we are just friends. He is my colleague... Look he had a bad day so I told him to call me when he arrived. I'll just hit him up with a text to call me later,... see....no problem. '' the phone again went buzzing. 

Trey shoke his head again, looking down. 

'' listen Eugene... This is beautiful and all... I appreciate that. But your mind is somewhere else. I can feel it. '' Trey got up and grabbed Eugenes face with both hands.

Eugenes heart jumped... He didn't want this to end like that. Trey continued '' don't feel bad, I told you that love seemed to avoid me lately... I guess I have to deal with it '' Trey kissed the Asian on his cheek, grabbed his jacket and left without looking back. 

Eugene stood there with a defeated look.  
He sighed so hard that he had to sit down.  
The phone buzzed again.  
'' Ned!'' 

>>>>>>>

Ry turned off the water. He still had problems to remember exactly what happened. But his body didn't reacted allergic to it so he let the thought go.  
He grabbed a towel and covered himself.  
As he went to the mirror that was steamy he wiped it dry and saw his reflection instantly remembering a small though that went forgotten. But now it was back...

Ryan's heart beating fast again an anxiety attack hitting him.  
He tried to get dressed fast cause he already had spend to much time in this hell and it was showing. 

At this point the cold was almost unreal.  
Ryan left the apartment and went back to his car.  
Yes it was cold but at least not as cold his hell of an apartment. He grabbed the cap he was wearing to cover his still wet hair. This would be a long evening he feared. 

>>>>>>>

Shane and Sara Arrived at Popeyes. Shane stood in the car while Sara grabbed some food for them. 

The image of Eugene and the meeting still in his mind.  
.... 

Eugene swallowed and stood up straight. '' fine.. Don't get us involved into this shit Madej. Im not returning to Hell. '' he said eyes narrowed. 

Shane nodded but he knew that Eugene had a good heart and wouldn't let them down, when they needed him. But nobody, not even the demons would want to return to hell. Even fucking lucifer wasn't there...legend says.

Shane noticed a small change in the Asian demons face..''is there something else you want to tell me..? ''

Eugene hesitated for a second when his phone suddenly buzzed. It was Keith... '' dude... We are hungry as fuck, where are you... '' 

'' chill , im on my way'' he said while focusing on Shane.

'' Ned is awake I guess we will send him home... He looks pale. Just get here already.. '' Keith said and hang up. 

Shane frowned but had let the demon go. Eugene vanished into dark smoke. 

Shane had a feeling that Eugene didn't told him the whole story and it fucked him up.

\---------------------------------------oOo------------------------------------------

'' EUGENE PLeaseeee...!! '' she cried out. 

'' Ariel? What happened? '' Eugene was on the other end of the phone call 

'' I don't know Ned.. He just collapsed on me '' her voice sounded heavy from crying.  
She held Ned to her chest not knowing what else to do.  
''he is seriously hot''

'' A fever? What..... Okay calm down. I'll be there ASAP. Please lock the doors and get Wes away!'' 

Eugene blew off the candles and grabbed a leather jacket.  
He cursed inside his head for not checking on him earlier. 

Ariel somehow managed to drag the now limp body of her husband to the living room. She looked devastated, her face red from crying and her body shaking. Ned was unconscious but his chest Still rose and lowered in a low pace.  
She knew Eugene was a fallen angel, he surely knew how to treat Ned. Ariel prayed for his health still clinging on him. Ned was merely breathing.

Out of thin air the Demon arrived and Ariel cried out of surprise. 

'' calm down it's me....'' the demon approached the panicking woman on the ground. She was grabbing Ned tightly. 

The angel looked soo pale and that was surely not healthy for any living organism.  
Jeeez... He needed a plan. 

Maybe Wes! '' where is Wesley? '' 

'' his upstairs.. '' the blond woman carefully got up while wiping her tears. Eugene took her into an embrace.  
She than ran upstairs where she heard the half angel cry, quickly unlocking the door.  
Lifting the baby angel up she tried calm him Down.  
Out of the blue she heard a Deafening cry from Ned, it send chills down her core. 

Ned opened his eyes in agony and the demon instantly stopped. He had tried to heal the angel with no success. Ned was hyperventilating and Eugene just held him hushing him gently. 

Coming back to the living room she witnessed Eugene holding Ned. He had unbuttoned his shirt and revealed a huge black bruise on hes left chest side. Eugene cursed his head dropping at this sight. Healing him was causing more damage. 

Ariel gasped covering her mouth with a hand. Tears again streaming down her cheek. 

'' listen we need to get Wes to heal him.... I know it sounds weird but believe me... This will work... '' Eugene let the red head man rest on his lap and  
Stretched his arm out as a sign to hold Wes. 

Its not a question about trust... She did trust him but her instincts where getting in her way.

'' w-why don't you heal him? I... I mean you are some kind of an Angel!'' Ariel wiped out a tear not knowing that the bruise on Ned's chest was caused by his healing attempt. 

Eugene's arms sank '' I'm not an angel anymore..... I've fallen and was send straight to hell.... I.. I am basically a... Demon '' the demon looked at Ned. 'Why didn't he told her.... He knew...!' grinding teeth. 

Ariel dropped to her knees, protecting Wes in her arms. She couldn't believe that Eugene was a demon... She thought that he was an angel, who was judged to stay on earth... But she never asked...

Eugene cursed, Ariel looked soo defeated. He knew her for so long and now she looked like she lost trust on him because her husband missed out on telling her that Eugene was a demon. Oh Ned! 

'' Ariel listen I tried to heal him but I can't without causing him damage.'' he looked at Ned again... He was heavily breathing. His eyes opening and closing. 

The angel was drifting in and out consciousness. 

'' Ned we need to get Wes to heal you, he is your son, his senses will kick in and heal you because you are his father.... Believe me it will work.'' he held Neds face, trying to look into his eyes. 

Ned was fighting whatever this fever was and forced himself to look at Eugene.  
'' n..n-No...Wes ngh...can't '' Ned managed to say something. God he was so pale. 

To see her husband like this broke her heart, she looked away in tears. Wes seemed to feel the vibes his mother gave away and started to sob. 

'' Yes he can. He is still an infant I KNOW for fu.. sake but I CAN'T DO ANYTHING... ! Please let me try to get Wes to heal you! '' Eugene pleaded, shaking the weak body of his friend, his voice frustrated. 

''NO nghh... no-o! .'' Neds chest hurt again. He doesn't want Wes to get near him but he is to weak to form a sentence.

'' NED YOU IDIOT YOU ARE... '' Eugene needed to calm down looking at Ariel and Wes both crying now. He couldn't say 'dying' in front of them. 

'' EUGENE DO SOMETHING! '' Ariel couldn't stay silent anymore. She knew he was doing whatever he could, it was a coping mechanism. 

The korean could have raged at this frustrating feeling of being helpless it almost made him feel human... Wow that sucked. What should he do. 

Everything was overwhelming him but he couldn't heal him. the Demon knew even if he tried it would end up hurting him more. Demons, weren't supposed to heal in the first place but to heal an angel was something nobody ever thought about. 

'' Ariel please... Let me try it... I need you trust me, hand me Wes over.''  
voice sifter now Eugene ignored the Suffering angel's resistance. 

The blond woman trusted Eugene but when Ned refused she held Wes even tighter like a lioness protecting her cub. 

'' I... I can't... Eugene there must be another way please '' her voice soft, tears still flowing.

Wes was crying louder now. She keept rocking him slightly to calm him down. But the bangel (Baby angel) refused to calm down... He felt the thin atmosphere and it was uncomfortable. As an angel he felt empathy for his mother overflowing him. 

'' please don't be afraid...I mean no harm even now that you know that I am a demon, I've never changed... I always were like this'' Eugene couldn't manipulate her even if he wanted to. 

She was to far away to touch her but not only that, Ned had also inprinted his angelic sign on her, which would protect her from anything demonic, that Eugene clearly was. 

He had to call help, but who? He couldn't call Shane even tho it was clearly his problem too.  
He stopped for a second and looked at Ned.  
The man was shaking from the lack of breath and cold sweat was all over him. He was soo warm and he couldn't do anything about it. It made him wish he hadn't fallen so he could at least heal his bestfriend and colleague. 

Suddenly his eyes lit up. He looked at Ned '' we need to call Andrew! Right now! '' 

Ned heard it and his eyes flung open. He resisted this idea and trashed. Eugene had to hold him '' NED YOU SON OF A BITCH HOLD STILL... '' 

Fuck, he coursed in front of the baby, stupid.shit.....

Ariel's heart went tight... She couldn't watch this.  
Wesley cried so loud it send shock waves through the house. 

'' GO UPSTAIRS.'' unintentionally the Raven haired had raised his voice at Ariel, which made her flinch. Eugene clearly was at borderline of raging. 

Suddenly Ned's eyes rolled into his skull and Eugene choked at the sudden grip on his throat. ''NghhED! '' he held the hand that was squeezing his pipes. 

He closed his eyes. He couldn't let Ariel see Ned like this so he decided to teleport himself and the angel back to his apartment.   
They disappeared in black smoke. 

The fallen angel hated that he had to ask an angel to help him out. He didn't had anything against Andrew but as an angel the guy was a real Asshole. He was the leading angel at Buzzfeed and a strict one too.  
But Ned clearly needed some help.  
Angels are not allowed to heal demons . Both angels and Demons rarely needed to be healed since both had self healing powers.

Demons cause chaos and can heal themselves. But when attacked by an angel they wouldn't heal on their own so easily.  
Its simple every demon for it's own, but they would do each other a favor or two when they felt like it, basically you already lost your soul as a Demon so no real conscience at all. But Eugene was a fallen angel and he grew on this angel.  
Ned wasn't just an angel, he was a rebellious one falling in love with the human he was supposed to guard. Unfortunately he met resistance in heaven and slowly abandoned the rules.But Heaven wasn't Hell, so they've let him stay on earth. Ned swore to still keep his duty as an angel and wouldn't stand back if heaven needed him.  
But he wanted to live with his love and soon he had broke another rule, getting married and having an angel human hybrid baby.  
This got him on the angel radar for misbehaving angels. And also because of befriending a fallen angel, now demon.  
A reason why heaven made Andrew lead angel to keep peace in his workplace. 

Eugene landed on one arm and both knees holding his throat coughing. His eyes black. Ned was laying next to him, not making a sound. The apartment was so silent in comparison to the situation a few seconds ago. The dogs where at a friend's house since he originally planned the date with Trey.  
Eugene catched his breath, his phone buzzing.  
While keeping an eye on the angel he got his phone out.  
'' Ariel please calm down... Im taking care of Ned...he is... fine. Yeah...no Listen ill call you as soon as i can.... Please don't worry.'' Eugene hung up. 

out of nowhere he was pulled back. Ned grabbed the Asian by his neck and pinned him down. Eugene got caught by Suprise he felt the air getting knocked out of him again. 

'' you lied to my wife! '' he spoke in such a deep voice it send shivers through the demons body.

'' uhhg.. N-ned''

Eugene kicked the berserk going angel off and watched him land rough on the floor, heavy breathing again. Eugene transformed into the second stage of his demon appearance, blowing steam off his nostrils. 

Demons have 3 Stages of Demonic appearance. The first stage the humane stage. It appears when he uses one of his abilities. The first stage has the typical black eyes.   
The second stage includes also sharp vampire like teeth, horns and a long demon tail. 

The third stage is the beastly stage. In Eugene's case, he would get his falcon wings.

The second stage revealed a now angry Eugene. Ned wasn't behaving as usual, the fever consumed him and Eugene knew he had to somehow restrain him if necessary.  
The Asian approached slowly with his hands up.  
'' Nedward, please... For Ariel's sake, calm down... '' 

Ned collapsed to the ground, it was clearly to much  
'' Eugene please, take... Take it AWAY FROM ME ARGHH! '' the angel screamed scratching his chest with his bare hands. 

'' NED STOP! '' Eugene tried to get his hands from hurting himself. The angel resisted '' THE HEAT, IM BURNING '' let me help you goddammit Eugene gridded his sparp teeth again. 

That's it! '' I'm sorry Ned '' Eugene somehow managed to somehow pin the angel down and close his eyes, he had to call Andrew. 

'' angelus qui voct a vos, Barman! '' Eugene voiced a demonic prayer in ancient Latin and his eyes deep black. ((I changed it up a bit, don't want you to summon something..lol.)) 

'' NOOO!!! '' Ned tried to attack the demon but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Andrew, who looked down at him with his golden shimmering wings and his frown even worse than usual. 

'' Andrew please heal him from this fever ''

'' knock him out Eugene... '' he said with his deep voice. '' wha-'' '' NOW! '' the angel glared at him. 

Eugene held his breath for a second looking into Ned's tearing eyes.  
Eugenes appearance changed back into his humane stage looking away cursing. 

'' Eugene! '' the Lead angel sounded urgent. 

'' im sorry Ned'' Eugene put a hand on Neds Head and send him into the dark abyss with his powers and black eyes. He watched the try guy's head fall back with a gasp, body going limp. 

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now now... As i said... Ill get the 4 part out soon. In this part ill explain mire if the plot..  
> Andrew is a beautiful human and we all love him soo please don't hate me... He is just following orders. Eugene clearly needs a drink and Ryan has a small anxiety break.  
> Oh and the headlines form a complete sentence... Hopefully it makes sense. 
> 
> Slow burn baby im building it up. 
> 
> Please stay tuned for the next chapter.... Just a quick thing to mention. Ill be busy the next 3 days i hope to be able to still upload the chapter. 
> 
> Stay safe for gods sake  
> Love yall


	8. When Angels and Demons walk side by side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have 4/4 and its time to explain a few things.  
> Ned has the fever and Eugene goes so far that he even calls another angel for help. Nit knowing what this will bring for the future.  
> Andrew suddenly recognizes that he's in charge and doesn't know how to cope with it. Alot of drinking Alot id swearing and shouting.  
> Meanwhile Shane and Ryan end the day quite not how they thought it would end. 
> 
> What does all that mean? 
> 
> I dont fucking know, go ahead, READ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I finally admitted that the story won't end soon so I decided to cut it off at chapter 11 with a slight cliff hanger and continue the Saga later. (maybe in August 2020)  
> I won't upload soo frequently anymore cause my exams are right behind the corner, I hope you will understand this...
> 
> Ill post the next chapter soon and than take a learn break until maybe August...

Eugene fell back and was laying on the ground next to his unconscious Co worker now. He sighed out closing his eyes cursing inside his head.

'' I need a drink. '' the demon pinches the bridge of his nose.

Andrews wings disappeared and he took a glimpse of the current scene then he looked at Eugene and Ned.

The Asian jolted up, fixing his clothes, he then leaned down to lift his friend up. He tried to get a good grip under Neds arms so he can lift him up to place him onto the couch. Ned wasn't particularly heavy but being chocked and pinned down and having to fight for the second time today was taking a toll on the demon. Andrew witnessed it and helped him out.

'' careful with his knee... He recently had a surgery and I don't want to be the reason why he has to go through it again. ''

'' I'm... Trying Eugene'' Andrew carefully tugged the knees together and Eugene examined the bruise he accidentally caused while trying to heal him.  
It was plane black with purple veins, Eugene sighed hating himself for not being able to help. But luckily he knew who could.

'' now.... '' the demon just covered the bruise with the loose parts of Ned's unbuttoned shirt, went to the still set dinertable where he poured himself some wine and took a big gulp. '' heal him! '' Eugene said and looked at Andrew, gesturing with the wine glass to Ned to heal him.

'' I can't '' neutral answer from the socially akward angel.

Eugene wanted to take another sip but stopped looking him dead in the Eye.

'' what... you.. you can't? '' not believing what the goldwings just said. The Demon unfold his signature crossing arms and stood straight.

Andrew, who was scanning the red haired angel now looked up and shoke his head. '' I. Can't. Eugene '' 

'' Are you kidding me right now? Andrew! I called you so you can heal Ned and you are telling me you can't... ''

'' if I heal him right now... It.. Whatever this is will be transferred to me... Besides that doing an fallen angel a favor could get us both in trouble. '' he cuts him of.

Eugenes mouth drops open in unbelief. Before he can say something the lead angel continues '' Calm down, this fever won't kill him'' 

That's it, Andrew is dead. 

''IT WON'T KILL HIM?!!? '' the demon jolted towards the angel only a few centimeters apart from his faces. '' you have no idea what was going on! '' the black eyed demon spoke through gritted teeth '' Ned attacked me and he is burning hot. I had to teleport him away from his family before he could... I don't know ATTACK his WIFE and CHILD ! Are you still thinking it's NOT gonna KILL HIM ANGEL? HUH?.....TALK! '' the Demon lost it completely at this point. 

Andrew and Eugene had a silent moment only glaring at each other. 

'' EXPLAIN YOURSELF!'' Andrew didn't even flinched. 

'' Eug-'' 

'' NO!! '' Eugene turned around and ran his hand through his hair, still holding on to the wine glass with the other hand. 

Ge breathed in. 

'' I want you to heal him Andrew RIGHT NOW! '' Eugene went to the table , to put glass down and leaned forwards to the chair his head tilted down. 

The angel slowly exhaled. '' Eugene, Ned will be fine this fever is not supposed to kill him. It will wear off in a day or two don't forget that he is still an angel.'' 

Eugene looked up but didn't turned around He just finished the wine glass and sighed out again,his back facing the angel. 

'' enlighten me! '' he said with an exaggerated friendly voice while pouring in some more wine. 

Andrew went to the other side of the table that still had the beautiful date decoration and sat down where Trey earlier sat, now facing Eugene, who was still standing behind the chair. 

Andrew looked around enwinding his hands together on the table.'' heaven already has me watched for appearing after you called me. If I would heal Ned right now I would make a statement on where I'm standing, that would cost me my position. Besides that, its Ned's fault for taking whatever this fever is from its original owner. It wasn't supposed to infect an angel, which is why it won't kill Ned.... Anyway it can cause havoc and you experienced it first hand. But this was the peak... It will get better from now on. Eugene! It's not my job to heal him from something demonic. You shouldn't have had Ned involved in this. This is clearly a job for Shane. '' he explained while examining a rose leaf. 

The demon cursed out loud hitting the table with a fist, this time Andrew flinched a little.  
'' Ned took this fever from Ryan because he wanted to help him. I don't know where Ryan got it from but he was suffering from it and it would have definitely killed him if Ned didn't healed him. it was My fault YES!, I involved him but he decided to heal Ryan not me.... Besides that it's your feathered Ass's RESPONSIBILITY to keep the mortals save at Buzzfeed. '' Eugene spoke so fast but almost too calm, cause the anger was bubbling inside him. 

'' that's true but this is a demonic thing, means Shane is responsible not me. '' Andrew didn't even looked him in the eye anymore. 

'' BUT RYAN IS HUMAN! he is YOUR Responsibility Andrew!!, SINCE heaven decided to give you NED'S JOB!!'', Eugene now pointed a finger at him. 

'' but this fever is demonic. I witnessed something demonic when he crossed Steven and my way earlier.'' 

'' Are you trying to tell me that Shane wouldn't sense some Demon after all this time? Okay thats it you are out if your goddam mind!  
Ryan is not a demon he is as mortal as a human can be. He had the fever but we don't know anything about it or where he got it from in the first place. All. I. know. is that it made him and Ned go berserk. He had some serious strong powers when he fought me in the restroom. Also Ned never acted soo animalistic before.  
BUT Ryan is definitely not a demon!! '' 

'' Ryan Fought you in the Restroom earlier? '' huge eyes in the blonds face. 

'' Yes Goddammit! But it was the fricking Fever not him... Afterwards he was fine I even talked to Shane about it.....Yeah I might have missed out on the fight but he assured me that Ryan was fine. whatever this fever is it affects Ned now.  
Look'' Eugene leaned on the table to get nearee to Andrew's face holding up his index finger and continues '' Shane protects this Human for some reason from EVERYTHING Demonic or diabolic.  
FYI, A demon has to go through hell to become one or Ryan has to be possessed by a demon to get demonic features but also that wouldn't have happened unnoticed. Don't forget that Shane is a Demon Prince and was send from hell to take care that this weird human wouldn't expose us all! .'' Eugene took a big breath, both looking each dead in the eyes again. 

''I need to investigate some things. You might be true about Ryan not being a demon but how comes that Shane didn't do something about it when he was having the fever. ''. 

Andrew was right. Eugene clearly needed more alcohol. 

Eugene took a seat now rubbing his eyes. 

'' before we pinpoint things we need to talk to Shane... But before all that I need to take care of Ned. Are you sure this will get out of his system?'' Eugene slightly turns around looking at Ned, who was still out cold. 

'' yes. If it was made to affect a human it will definitely be angelprove. Just...Try to keep him under some ice, or something and maybe restrain him if he should kick back again. '' Andrew said getting up.

''Wait wait wait. NO you are not leaving. You will stay here and watch him while I look after His wife and kid.'' Eugene unfolds his arms and got up. 

'' What no.. Wait! '', The angel protested but the Demon already vanished in black smoke.

He arrived and Ariel was sitting in an armchair with Wes. She still looked done.

'' Ariel... '' she instantly got up.

'' how is Ned? ''

'' he is fine please don't worry ''. 

'' can I see him''

''No... No.. Hey wait'' he stopped her, taking a breath.

'' Ariel, he will stay with me for a couple of days... Until he is fine. Ned has an angel flu... this happens sometimes.. But he will be fine... Just for his security he will stay away from you and Wes so he can't... Can't infect this little angel here. J-just take care of Wes for now.  
Ill check up on you okay. And please get me Neds phone we won't go to work tomorrow. ''

'' Eugene please... Keep me updated please. '' her eyes glossy again.

'' of course '' he put a warm hand on her arm and smiled. She weakly smiled back and went of to get him Neds phone... '' here. ''

'' thank you Ariel... Call me if you need something'' he said while shoving the phone in his pocket. A last smile before he vanished in dark smoke again reappearing in his apartment.

Andrew was sipping some wine. The second bottle was opened. '' what is it that wants to kill Ryan tho...? And why didn't Shane do something..? '' the angel said while looking at the glas. 

Eugene frowned when he saw the angel drinking wine. Before he could say anything he heard something.  
Ned whimpered so Eugene instantly went and checked him. He leaned over and noticed that Ned was sweating again. '' man I don't know but if you ever watched Buzzfeed unsolved you must have noticed that the list is endlessly long. '' 

Andrew rolled the wine Glas in his hand. '' yeah but why not attacking him personally ... Why infecting him with a demon fever that apparently can be healed?'' Andrew leaned into the chair looking up to the ceiling arching his throat revealing an Adam's apple. 

'' well... I wouldn't attack Ryan when I know that he is accompanied by a Demon prince...besides that Shane would kill this demon if knew who it is that wants to harm him. '' Eugene went to get a small table cloth to dry off the sweat. 

'' Hm.. Yes that makes sense...'' Andrew gulped some more of the alcoholic liquid. 

'' Also, Ryan wants to expose the supernatural.... That makes alot of creatures angry '' Eugene came back fast and sat down on the floor next to Ned's upper body. 

'' Okay but Shane was send to make sure that it doesn't happens, you know, that things stay 'unsolved'.... Heheh... So why bothering.... '' Andrew poured in some more wine... He had some weird urge to keep this thought going while drowning himself in wine... Weird. 

'' Ahh man I don't know okay... You have a point. There ...... Look i have no idea what is up... But this fever is gone and that's the important thing... Now lets fix Ned too so we can consider it never happened and life on happily ever after... '' Eugene being slightly pissed now. He just wants Ned to be fine but the other angel rather wanted to play hobby detective. 

Andrew frowned sipping more wine. Resulting in Eugene exhaling audible. 

Eugene started taping off the sweat from the angels forehead.  
Ned was breathing faster now cause the fever was still affecting him. He trashed once or twice like having a nightmare. '' fuck we need some ice!''.  
He teleported into the kitchen leaving the wet cloth on his forehead.  
He opening the fridge to get some ice, realizing he had non there...damit!  
'' what if this wasn't a fever at all? What if it is something else... '' Eugene said from the kitchen trying to figure out what else he could do. 

'' yeah but think about it.... Let say this wasn't a fever... It's still demonic, Shane must have noticed it, right...? I mean if he really missed out on it, which's basically impossible since both are always together,... Ehm.. at least Tj must have noticed it! Right?.. Its just weird.... '' Andrew shoke his head und sipped again from his glas. 

The demon walked back from the kitchen cause he took everything out the fridge he could carry to cool his friend down. Teleporting would leave everything falling to the floor.  
'' first of all Shane wouldn't miss out on Ryan's well-being, he asked Jen and me if we noticed something weird, we didn't. But after telling us we kept an eye open. And just a few hours later the whole thing in the restroom happened. Means he clearly noticed something and Ned took whatever it was away from Ryan. Which means He is fine now... Right? ... Now wanna know who's not fine! Ned! Mind helping me out... '' he looked annoyed at Andrew who finished another glas. 

'' I might be tipsy but it's still weird to know that now that Shane seems to have an enemy it affects all of us. I mean we angel are.. We're suppose to keep the space secure from you demons... A-and since we all agreed to not bring harm to anyone an..d to keep the super-natural b-business out of Buzzfeed ground.... I-i'm in charge now to figure out what this thing is that wants to harm the unsolved boys.... Or.. worse the whole office . '' Andrew finished it with a hiccup and now he looked really sad. Well he needed more wine, right? 

Eugene was clearly fed up.... Andrew tends to get kinda emotional when he gets drunk and it showed. He couldn't handle a comatose/berserk angel and a drunk/emo one. So he got up and stopped Andrew from pouring in more wine.

'' you are not tipsy Andrew you are way beyond that.  
Look I know it's a lot of responsibility for you now that it's your problem too, but you are not alone... Shane won't let you handle this on your own since it affected his bestfriend... We might be demons but we sacrifice alot for our friends. I wouldn't let Ned down but i couldn't watch him suffer even if it meant involving you into this. Now...I think its better if you leave now....''  
Eugene took the Glas and the almost finished bottle away from him. The Angel resisted. 

'' Or maybe.. we are viewing it wrong! .. What if it was meant to be for Shane and they underestimated his powers... '' another hiccup.  
Andrew started pouting. He didn't noticed that he really was getting drunk. 

'' okay now I have to draw the line somewhere....come on you gotta leave now... Thanks Andrew... But bye and don't talk to Shane yet... I will take care of it myself. ''he pushes him towards the door carefully but forcefully. 

Andrew was about to leave when he had a last glimpse of Ned and the dinnertable.  
He connected dots, the rose leaves and candles with the pancakes, and wine....? shaking off the weird thought of this being a date '' Eugene 'M not judging you ... But were you guys having a date? '' 

'' Andrew leave! '' Eugene just felt the wings causing a sudden air vortex and he disappeared.

'' this is not how I imagined the evening to end. ''  
He cursed under his breath when he realized that he would need more ice tomorrow for his angel. 

\-----------------------------------------oOo----------------------------------------

Ryan left his apartment with his laptop and a few more things. He still had to work on some stuff.  
Getting back to his car he saw a few people who live nearby, making things a little awkward.  
He decided to drive off.  
Maybe he should go eat something and than sit down and get this work done. He decided to go grab some hotdogs and some onion rings.  
After that he parked his car in an empty parking Lott near the hotdog-place for some wifi and started eating.  
While having the last bite his phone started the X files theme.  
'' su'p sh-awne.. '' still chewing. 

'' heyy Bergmeister... Areee you chewing? '' 

Ryan smiled with a mouthful. He tried to swallow but ended up coughing. 

'' ohh, OK you are coughing. Good good hahahaha...flush it down with some water... For gods sake '' Shane started laughing and Ryan managed to swallow the rest with a red face and tearing eyes. 

'' thanks Asshole.*coughs * '' Ryan hissed taking a deep breath and Shane just giggled to himself on the other end of the phone. 

>>>>

''just wanted to check on ya'' Shane leaned back in his armchair. 

>>>>

'' ahgh.. I'm good actually ... Just working on the post mortem.. This video is cursed man, it doesn't want to end. Got tired of seing my face '' Ryan said choking on the words and looking in the mirror of his seat. His eyes were still red and tearing. 

'' actually we all are hehe '' Shane audibly grinned. 

'' Ha yeah funny long limbs, what about your off putting face huh? Hehehe. Whatya doing?'' the Asian smiled in the mirror and folded the mirror back. He squished the paper bag with both hands, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. 

'' ahh you know, I designed the puppet theater and now I'm trying to figure out how to build it.. I guess I'll call the show '' history lesson with the professor '' ... Or ''Puppet history'' or something... don't know yet... What about you.. Had some luck yet? '' 

Shane picked up his tea and slurps into the phone letting Ryan pause... 

Ryan put the paperball away and leaned into the seat crossing his arms. A frown on his face after hearing the slurp. 

'' eh noo I mean yeah nice...really dude coffee? Wasn't you the one telling me we need to go easy on the coffee game? '' Ryan shoke his head when he heard the taller one hold back a wheeze. 

'' it's tea man, calm down '' 

'' yeah sure.. Whatever Bigfoot anyway... '' Ryan took of his cap off and scratched his head.  
''maybe I'll look for something else... I'm really not on the creative trail lately. We'll see.. Besides I think ''puppet history'' sounds really crappie Shane, just saying. '' 

'' puppet history it is! '' Shane cuts him off laughing 

'' what nooo Shaneee....hahaha you son of a bit- I swear... you always find a way to get on my nerves'' his smile was huge now

'' I like it! hahaha,... whaaat? You are not even as far to look for a name for your show. What are you planning, huh? Having people in the haunted maze for some spooky smalltalk? Yeah that's fun'' Shane starts to laugh again. 

'' yeah? Wanna know what I'm calling it?  
Spooky smalltalk! Here have it Asshole HE HE! .'' Ryans voice gets hyped up and he grimaces holding up a middle finger. Shane can't see it but he laughs about this whole Bullshit.  
'' just that you know, I'm flipping you of Dipshit''

'' yeah you think you are mocking me but Puppet history will kick your shows ass Bergara. '' both laugh way to hard. 

'' yeah we will see about that puppet head Madej '' 

After some time, they calmed down... Ryan got his laptop, already working on the last part of Editing which meant hot daga. Focus Ryan.

'' I need to talk to Steven tomorrow... I ignored him unpurposely... today was way to long. '' Ryan said fixing his glasses. 

'' Ryan, I think this whole watcher thing and Buzzfeed unsolved is alot right now... Don't blame yourself. He knows that.. Just don't worry. The good thing is that it's Thursday tomorrow, which means Only one more day to season break. You can finally get some rest, get this weird caffeine addiction fixed and we can have some good ol' quality time watching a movie with popcorn. And Marielle will be back soon too so you guys can finally go to Disneyland again, right? so heads up little man.. '' Shane smiled. 

Ryan wouldn't ever admit that he was crying happy tears, even when Sasquatsh just called him litte man. He wiped them off and started a warm laugh. He was so thankful for having Shane building him up cause he needed that.  
The tall man was right it was a hard time but this won't last forever. He almost forgot about the season break and it filled his heart with joy thinking about Disneyland and all this stuff.  
His chest was filling up with excitement like a little boy on the eve before Christmas.  
He took a deep breath '' Thanks Shane. '' 

'' you welcome Ry'' Shane said slurping again, resulting in Ryan laughing. 

'' now let's talk about the elephant in the room '' Shane said purposely but careful. 

Ryans eyes wide. '' what do you mean? '' 

'' are we not gonna talk about your meeting with the management? '' Shane sighed silently.

'' oh yeah.. '' Ryan leaned back into his seat again, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with two fingers. Aggghh how could he forget about that?

'' well they didn't like that I napped at my desk and didn't got anything done. Besides that I got some kind of a 'warning ' for having a certain workattitude which includes, millions of mugs on our desks and a few other things like hysterical laughing instead of working.. All in all some Bullshit. '' it annoyed Ryan but he hated that Buzzfeed was way to critical for the work they delivered on a regular basis. 

'' yeah my meeting was also kinda Bullshit.. Just don't let it get to you. You know what is going on behind the scenes. Speaking of... How are you sleeping lately... Or more, are you sleeping ever? '' 

Shane doesn't want to ask the obvious questions just now... He wanted Ryan to speak it out himself. 

Ryan groaned ''yes Mum! I'm getting enough sleep. I'm just not really having it lately. Are you worried Madej?'' Ryan grinned. 

'' yeah you wish. I'm just keeping you from sleeping again on your desk and get the management to notice... Ryan you need to fix this sleeping pattern. At least try to...'' Shanes voice was firm but caring. He really just wanted the Asian to have a better time. 

'' yeah you right..look I ehm.. I''  
Ryan doesn't want to speak about it even though he trusts Shane... 

''you?...'' the demon tried patiently. 

'spit it out already. Just don't lie to me Bergara... Just tell me what's up.' Shane thinks to himself...

'' I...nh...nevermind '' Ryan hears the blond sigh on the other end. 

'' Ryan! Spit it out! Tell me what you wanted to say!'' Shane cuts him of cursing. 

''WHAT do you want to HEAR Shane? That I'M a literal wreck right now, that I messed the FUCK up and the management gave me a WARNING or... OR.. THAT I FUCKING THREW UP IN THE RESTROOM EARLIER! ... SHIT! ''  
Ryan sighed. 

About fucking time. No more secrets. 

'' RYAN! Why Don't you fucking TALK to me about this! MAN YOU ARE MY FRIEND! Unbelievable...'' Shane breathes out'' What else Bergara? Wanna tell me you are having a bad time and decide to go all lonely wolf on it? You think its satisfying to see you tired and worked up all day?'' Shane close his eyes sighing. 

This was finally the real Ryan. 

'' Shane you don't understand! You're clearly overreacting! Like I never had a few all-nighter before. I'M FINE! '' He shouts at the phone and fall back hard in his seat. 

Silence. 

'' cool buddy. Im glad you are but don't forget that I am here. You are not alone in this, I see you, the real you and im ready to be there for you!'' Shanes voice got calmer.. 

'' I...I appreciate it, really do. Thank you for checking on me Shane. But I'm REALLY fine!! '' it came out way to mad but he couldn't take it back now. 

Ryan noticed headlights behind him. A car was approaching. He cursed silently.  
Shane noticed the engine sounds

'' are you in the car? ''

God damn it.

'' yeah I am. Driving home... '' Ryan didn't know what else to say.

'' oh.. Okay... I write you then... Get home safe. '' Shane sighed and hang up.

the car honked, it almost drove into his parking car. 

'' Chill Asshole!!'' he cursed while trying to get out of the way, then he understood. 

Ryan didn't noticed that he was blocking an entrance and instantly felt Guilty for calling the person Asshole. 

Aghh fuck it. 

He decided to just drive off not noticing that the owner of the car rolled down the window.  
A slight smile slowly forming. 

Ryan drove back to his apartment. He turned the indoor lights in his car off so he could stay without being noticed.  
He sat there for an hours re-watching the the last Postmortem of the season so he could submit it to the Post-production team for approval to load it up on Friday.  
He was done it just needed a few small things.

It was already soo late and he wanted to call it a day but he couldn't go home... 

Ryans heart dropped at this thought. Home.... Yeah nothing here feels like home...he hated this home... He hated to fight with his best friend. He hated this whole situation it was just exhausting. 

But the Asian was too proud to admit how tearing his situation was. He doesn't need pitty. He doesn't want to appear weak. And most importantly he doesn't want to accept help. Watcher was his idea after all and he would rock BFU and watcher even if it would drive him crazy.

He cursed putting the laptop on the passenger seat. He leaned back the seat so he could have a better position to sleep in. Ry grabbed the hoodie from the back seat and wanted to put it on when he noticed that it smelled. Frowning he threw it back to the back seat and grabbed the blanket instead.  
He crossed his arms after tugging himself under it und shove the cap he was wearing so deep that even the smallest light wasn't annoying him anymore. He stood like this for 6 min until his phone rang. He groaned thinking it's Shane but it was Mari. 

'' Hi Mari''

''Hay babe... How are you doing? '' 

'' I'm goood, missing you '' he said with a warm smile. He heard her awe and it melted his heart. 

They Talked for a bit and then she started to tell him about her day. He smiled and left the phone on his shoulder so he could rest an eye. Suddenly she said something that made Ryan listen up again. 

'' wait... What do you mean.... Staying longer. '' 

'' yeah the director said that a few scenes we shot in the beginning are useless since they changed a few things, which meaned we would need to re-shoot them. Its just a week or two more babe... No biggie right? '' she said sweet as a pie. 

'big biggie, BIG BIG BIGGIE!!! ' He thought. 

'' yeah sure no biggie at all... You do you Mari... Just take care and don't worry about me.. I mean we still can meat up right? Maybe I'll fly to New Mexico for a weekend.. ? '' he said trying to not to sound like a big baby... 

'' ehrn yeah Ryan we could do that but I can't guarantee anything right now... I need to wait for further instructions ...but I'll tell you more tomorrow... You sound exhausted babe you should rest now. '' she said almost rushing.

''yeah, yes... you are right. I should catch some Z's... Sleep tight.''. He said way to sad but she just kissed him goodnight and hung up. 

Ryan groaned and let the phone slide down falling in between the seats, Ry cursed again. 

His eyes burned from the salty tears that merged up, he blinked a few times letting then flow closing his eyes. It seemed like the whole thing wasn't getting better soon and this frustrated him deeply. Before he could comprehend any thought he was already sobbing. It felt pathetic but he needed to let this emotion wash over him, consuming him in misery. Things could be much worse and he knows that but at this point he reached a new deep. 

After some time he finally fell asleep. 

At least tonight he slept without a nightmare and without any destruction. This weird fever was gone and he felt his body relaxing and catching up on the energy it needed.  
\----------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soo I'll upload the next chapter on Saturday it will be a long one. Soo please stay tuned
> 
> Ryan finally has a night full of sleep but Thursday will make him wish he could change it with another sleepless night.  
> Shane ia trying to help but he's not really good at it. 
> 
> Andrew is hungover and doesn't know how it will effect his own future with his decisions.
> 
> Ryan gets a whump, Ned gets a whump now Andrew gets a whump, everybody gets a whump *Oprah mood on* lol:D
> 
> I'll start writing on some one-shots, that are related to the Goldsworth Legacy but could also be read without having to read all 11 Chapters... Just soo i stay sane during my exams and for you guys to not leave me in my misery.
> 
> Love you ❤


	9. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday things are back to normal, the season is through and their break is well deserved. 
> 
> The day starts out rough for Ryan but thanks to Shane things work out... He is feeling much better and even quits his caffeine habit. Things actually work out for little Ryan if Kelsey didn't interfered. 
> 
> This chapter includes some smut some kidnapping and some highly detailed graphics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing and publishing some kind of smut.  
> Well I won't spoil you guys yet but let's say It had to happen the way it did... 
> 
> Also this chapter is soo long again that i decided to post the second half the next days. 
> 
> It was a spontaneous idea. 
> 
> Shit I just recognized that i forgot a part and edited it in... 
> 
> As I mentioned it before it's not beta read 
> 
> Please enjoy it.

1

L. A Thursday 8:44 am. 

Buzzz... Buzzzz.....  
The X file theme slowly started playing softly from the distance. 

'' nghh.. '' Ry slightly shifted in his seat pouting.

Suddenly Ryans eyes opend.  
shit Shit SHIT SHIT '' SHITTTTTTT!!! '' he screamed getting up. 

Ryan instantly woke up in his car seat, he moved just a little bit but it was enough for his back to send pain to his brain. '' argh.. What the fuck'' 

Yes definitely a pinched nerve. 

His phone went off again. '' Goddammit. '' he got a fast glimpse of the clock in his car that read 8:46 am. 

He tried to reach for his phone with no success.  
It stuck underneath his seat and the seat behind him. Argh. this morning would include alot of loud cursing.

He almost reached it until something knocked at the window, letting him jump, lose grip of his phone and hurting his back through the sudden movement. 

'' Aaghh fuck! '' he groaned and fell back into his seat slightly turning his head to the window. 

Ohh good god. Whyyyyy!? 

with a friendly face the Asian rolled down the window. 

'' Good morning Mr. Bergara '' a white woman in her mid 40th looked kinda annoyed down on Ryan. 

'' good morning Mrs. Browns '' his mouth was dry. 

'' is there a Problem lately? Or did Mrs. Scott threw you out of the Apartment? '' she said grumpy. 

'' noo no no no actually, I would tell you what exactly is going on but I'm already late soo-'' the X Files theme started again and he wanted to scream. He didn't! 

'' AND what about the screaming lately HUH? besides that I saw you leaving the apartment midnight to sleep in your car and now you permanently moved here or what? Is something up with the Apartment huh? '' she cut him of putting a hand at the window so he doesn't roll it up again. 

'screaming?..me? did I..scre- nonono..' 

he tried again, breathing slowly. Still somehow Calm. '' Mrs. Browns, everything is fine Plea-''

'' look you can be lucky that I didn't called the cops when I heard screaming coming from your apartment... Like we all here feared something happened... Mr. Bergara there will be consequences if we keep hearing you guys fight. '' she spitted the last sentence out.

Ryan just close his eyes and didn't said a word. He will definitely be late. his phone, that was still underneath the seat buzzed again.

Ryan woke up like 8 mins ago and he already was fed up with everything.

''Listen, just because you are sleeping in your car it doesn't mean that you don't have to pay rent anymore! Just a quick reminder!'' the slightly obese woman seemed to get calmer now that her breathing got slower. Actually she always breathed and talked this way... He didn't know if she was still mad... Agh! 

Ryan groaned internal. '' yes Mrs. Browns I know... I will pay don't worry. '' he said trying to stay calm. '' now I really have to go'' he smiled while putting on his glasses and starting the engine of his car.

She tried to follow his car screaming '' I'M JUST DOING YOU A FAVOR MISTER BERGARA! '' she was already out of breath. 

Ryan cut her off with ''have a nice day Mrs. Browns....'' he waved goodbye and drove off.

He hated her but she was his landlord and telling her now that the AC was broken would have caused her to go all Karen on him. He didn't needed that, even if he would pay the bills for it himself. 

Oh yeah he almost forgot to add ' Pay rent to his to-do list'. Oh God, his back hurt. 

Ryan let out a frustrated small scream and that was cut off when his phone rang AGAIN.

'' YES GODDAMIT I'M LATE I KNOW! '' screaming at the passenger seat.

'Okay, now let's calm down again Ryan... Breath '

He stopped at the red light and started to fish for the goddamm phone, despite his back hurting, swearing to himself to change the x file theme with something else, when he reaches it.

He was running late, again.  
Behind him already people honking on him for still standing even tho its green.

'' Agghh! '' he moved forwards 

The phone buzzed, ' Bigfoot ' he answered. 

'' Ryan! Where the heck are you! '' Shane's urgent voice. 

'' Sha-ne I...'' SHIT, tears in the corner of his eyes.. His voice came out too cracked up.  
He didn't forget yesterdays night conversation. 

Shane heard a honking car in the background. His gut tight... He hated to hear the Asian so done. 

Ryan activated loudspeaker and threw the phone on the passenger seat so he could drive without bumping into someone. 

He took a fast breath to calm down. 

'' Shane I'm already in the car, on my way... I know I have only like 2 mins left. I-I swear....''

He tried swallowing but his mouth was just soo dry. 

Shane closed his eyes. He would need to fix this.  
'' just drive safely I'll talk to the team. ''

'' Shane.. '' 

The phone got hung up. 

>>>>>

Shane hung up and went back inside.

' Teej I need you to manipulate the time for me a little... Ryan needs more time. ' Shane said through the telepathic link. Going up the stairs to the meeting room. 

' Madej, you are pushing your privileges too hard. You know what happens when I do that. ' TJ was sitting in the room with the whole team already waiting for the 2 hosts and their finished video. This was the last Buzzfeed unsolved group meeting of the season. 

'just Do it, I will take care of the consequences and I'll get you out before anyone can notice' Shane stood a few feet away, outside of the room. 

' you really want to kill me, don't you' TJ formed a fist on the table looking around at the people.  
8 souls in the room, TJ doesn't have one.  
'the whole place ?' Suddenly Devon noticed the fist and the frown on TJ's face. 

'No, just the crew. I'm here keeping my distance.' Shane said, making sure nobody was here to witness or to enter the room. 

'' are you good? '' Devon asked sweetly. 

' come on TJ!' Shane urged him. 

'' yeah I'm good, I think I should look for the Ghoulboys. '' he said suddenly getting up. 

'i swear you'll bleed for this Madej' he said way to calm inside his head for Shane to hear. 

While turning his back to the Crew pushing the door his eyes went black and a sudden shock wave went through the room letting everything stand still.  
Suddenly the demon felt some kind of electricity cursing through his body letting him gasp, holding his gut. 

Shane instantly teleported to the door and catched TJ in time.   
'' Thank you'' Shane said while keeping him steady teleporting himself and the red bearded one to a corner where the Demon Prince has enough room to view the entrance but also where nobody would seem them. 

'' Son of a bitch argh.. Ryan has at least 6 mins... to be here..nh...before the time will pass again. '' Tj said having one eye almost closed from the pain. 

'' he must be here soon. '' still holding TJ. Watching the main entrance of buzzfeed. 

'' Bastard, now I have to kick a puppy or something... '' Tj said it in a menacing voice while Shane was checking his watch. 

Tj doesn't manipulate time often because it's something very difficult and connected to huge consequences. Not only that he had no real practice in it, but also because it is an extremely rare ability that he had that requires a lot of strength. TJ is a 5th highes ranked demon, and really powerful. No other demon Shane knew has this ability. 

>>>>>  
The streets are hell again. Wow finally a good night of sleep and suddenly the day daytime is a nightmare. He honked trying to get somewhat out of traffic.

'' turn left '' Ryan flinched soo hard looking around his car but didn't saw where this voice came form.

'' Left? '' he looked outside and that wasn't actually a bad idea. It was a shortcut that he knew but he didn't use it often due to active constructions. Let's give it a try. 

It actually turned out to be helpful. Ryan Still didn't know where this sudden voice came from.  
Maybe he heard it from outside. He didn't bothered to keep thinking about it anymore, cause the content producer had way more important things to care about. 

He was exactly 8 min too late but he finally made it . 

The Asian drove into the Buzzfeed parking lott to park his car when he oversaw a woman and almost hit her. It happened so fast that he didn't understand where she suddenly came from. He instantly stopped and got out of the car, trying to look for the woman but she was already gone in a blink of an eye. 

He looked around taking off his cap to run his hands through his long Raven hair, a very confused expression on his face. 

Shit... Was he seeing ghosts now...? 

He got into his car again and parked the vehicle. Holding in for a sec to breath. Ryan really needed to stay collected and calm but he could feel some heat washing over him. 'NO! Calm down Ryan'  
Before he could think about this weird start his reality hit again, he was late. The cursing didn't had an end. He grabbed his stuff, almost falling getting out of the car, he made his way to the meeting room. 

>>>>>

TJ was finally able to stand on his own again, Ryan still had 2 minutes left and Shane still waited for Ryan to arrive. They were standing a foot or two away from the meeting room.  
Both were lucky nobody noticed what was going on behind the closed door, that had the sign 'busy' on it. 

Shane suddenly saw a small overloaded figure running in and he felt what humans would call relief. '' there he is... '' Shane kinda smiled. TJ looked up. 

'' still in time.. Way to go Ryan'' Shane said to the groaning human. Ry just came up the stairs carrying like thousands things at the same time. 

'' about fucking time Bergoose'' TJ said still kinda holding his side from the incident. 

'' i-in Time?... '' Ryan said out of breath. 

'' yes, time is on your side I guess '' Shane smiled looking at Tj who just hesitantly nodded.

Ryan didn't asked further cause he wouldn't get it anyway '' ern..shouldn't we get in...?' he passed by the two taller men, making his way to the Door with the ' busy' sign on it when Tj's eyes went black again and Ryan instantly gasped, dropping to his knees letting his stuff fall to the floor.  
Shane just gave Tj a frown and Tj smiled.

'' not a puppy but the next best thing '' TJ laughed 

The sadistic demon just walked past Ryan and stepped on something but he didn't care. Ry was just soo confused on why his knees let him down, literally.  
His back still hurt but he didn't wanted to whine like a little girl so he bit his tongue. He sat their looking at the floor, calming down the pain. Shane helped him pick up a few things while TJ was already waiting on the door, secretly counting down the seconds till time would pass normally again. 

When the Ghoulboys finally picked up everything TJ exhaled and slowly pulled the door open peaking in to see that everything was fine, he was satisfied. All three of them entered the room and Devon looked very surprised when Tj sat down next to her.

''are you sure you're okay?'' she whispered to the cameraman and he just nodded fast and smiled.  
He really had a weird pale face-color. 

The meeting finally could start and Ryan wanted to start by apologizing when Shane cleared his throat and just took Ryans laptop to play the video, they've been editing all week. 

The meeting went by smooth. The first 2 hours got killed by talking about the video, that got accepted, it didn't needed anything, they got it approved to load it up tomorrow and that was something Ryan felt so good about he almost jumped. The team talked about a few things and teasered the new Supernatural season that the management also allowed, they celebrated with some sparkling wine. Ryans eyes were shimmering, his effort finally payed off and Shane was glad that nobody noticed a thing looking to TJ, who was rubbing his face while talking about a few things for the new season with Katie and Devon. He will definitely pay him back for this favor, Shane thought to himself. 

That's how Ryan's morning kinda switched into something better & Shane noticed how good the little Asian looked. Eugene must've been right about Ryan being better now. 'whatever it was, Ned took care of it'  
So Ryan must have slept better last night it just proves that things would be better from now on.   
He smiled. 

'Shane!' or maybe not. 

The tall demon froze when he suddenly heard Sara's voice in his head. 

' Kelsey is looking for you please meet us in the Multi-player studio.' she sounded concerned. 

'I'm coming' he said calm in his head. 

There it is again, his gut telling him shit wasn't over yet. 

Shane excused himself from a few people then he exchanged a quick look with TJ, who just nodded. 

He approached Ryan, who was talking to one of the managers and a producer.

'' I'm going now.. See ya later in the office ''  
He whispered into his ear and got a quick nod. He then turned around and went off.  
Shane didn't forget about yesterday soo he just smiled through the whole day, he knew Ryan would apologize for his behavior when he is more chilled, so no rush. Also Shanes immortal so there was really no need to rush at all. Oh yes time... He almost forgot about that... He paused, got his phone and wrote a quick reminder to //fix TJ's time problem.. //  
Shane swore he would take care of the consequences for letting his first commander manipulating time, Later tho.

After that he shoved the phone back into his pants and headed to the Realm of Sims, games and the almighty Kelsey impichcce. 

Sara sat with Kelsey and both looked concerned. 

Kelsey who is usually known for her big beautiful smile and her happy-go-lucky attitude was way too serious looking, which was uncomfortable and at the same time something unusual. 

'' what happened...? '' the demon said carefully. 

''Kelsey had a Prophecy and it's not good...actually it is bad.'' Sara said looking at her fingers.  
Shane instantly went to sit next to Sara and be as near as possible to comfort his little witch. 

'' Shane it's more than bad... '' Kelsey said with huge eyes. 

Shane was confused '' and how are we involved in it? Shouldn't you report this to Andrew? '' Shane said looking around. '' is it even safe to speak about such things here..?'' 

'' it is not safe to talk but I can show you'' Kelsey looked him deep in his eyes and wanted to put two hands on his temples.

Shane looked at Sara and she nodded.  
He swallowed an leaned into the angels hands... Before she touched him she warned him.  
'' this is going to be very bright, which could be a bit painful for Demons but Im not showing you everything, just the few things that are important... For my own safety... '' she says hesitant and the demon Prince nodded. 

She closes her eyes and put two fingers on each side of his head '' Quod vidit e' revelare '' she whispered and suddenly her eyes started glowing in white light and her skin was also glowing having the light transfered to Shane, who was warned about the bright light but it caught him off guard and he choked , being overwhelmed with it. Sara wanted to hold his hand but she couldn't interfere so she just bit her tongue trying to stay calm even if she had to watch her boyfriends hand shiver and his the breath being sucked out of his body. 

Shane felt pain cursing through his eyes into his body. But he couldn't stop this,he needed to see what Kelsey saw. He only had small glimpses of the actual prophecy, he saw Ryan being kidnapped but he knew this place and it didn't looked like a usual kidnapping. Not knowing who kidnapped him.. Suddenly the scene turned more Grimm and he saw Sara being levitated and then decapitated by a dark figure that he couldn't identify because Kelsey didn't know the demon. Shane's chest explode for a second because it felt so real and he wanted to scream but his lungs had no capacity to do so it came out dry when the scene again changed. Another small glimpse showed himself being thrown out of a window and Ryan's eyes rolling back revealing full white eyes. Kelsey released him from the infinite light. 

'' NO! I-I need to see more '' Shane said palming his eyes from the pain.

'' Shane! '' Sara said protesting holding him.

'' I can't show you more, that is all that's important for now.... I know the future. The important thing is that my prophecy included showing you bits of it. you might not understand the pieces but I can't reveal more either.'' Kelsey's Eyes stopped glowing and she looked at Sara. '' we need to protect Sara and Ryan because of whatever is coming won't be good for either of them''

\--------------------------------------oOo-------------------------------------

Shane walked Sara back to her desk. She looked a bit better now. He also took a sit on his desk and scratched his forehead that ended up in wiping through his face. What does this fucking prophecy mean.  
He finally was happy that things went back to normal again and now he has to deal with a demon in the future, who wants to kill Sara and harm Ryan.  
Shane didn't feared a demon because he is a strong demon Prince himself being the 4th highest Rank. but he simply had no time for this, he was busy with Watcher and his human Job. Yes he considered himself a retired demon and didn't care obviously.

He exhaled... Kelsey told him that Sara was in great danger because of him, some demon wants to fuck with him so they would logically attack his s/o.  
But Sara couldn't get harmed... He wouldn't let that happen, again. Sara already wore his imprinted demon Seal, that both shared due to deep love and sexual bond. He learned the hard way that he wouldn't let his love ever get harmed by a demon  
The Seal protects her, not to forget that she is a powerful witch too so she could take care If she took the right precautions. She assured him that she'd be fine while Ryan wasn't. But why Ryan? 

And how was he supposed to protect Ryan... He couldn't stay with him all day long.

'' can't you give him the Seal as well? '' Sara asked after they left the Multi-player Studio, he recalled their dialogue.  
'' no Sara, this isn't soo easy. '' He tried to get the thought off.

'' Shane what if The Prophecy gets worse... For Ryan? Kelsey said that if we managed to change something, things could turn even worse. You Have to give Ryan a protection Sign.. I'm okay with that! '' she stopped him even tho she knew what it meant.

'' I'm really fine with it... He needs to be protected. '' she said holding his hand looking him deep in the eyes.

''...Sara, even if I did it how am I gonna mask it? '' his Cheeks slightly got a shade redder.

This isn't so easy... More like impossible. He snapped out the thought.

Ryan arrived at his desk with a small bottle of water he smiled. '' I think I should get this caffeine thing fixed too as you said. Im glad the meeting was a success. Tomorrow we upload it and call it a season. Boy I'm soo happy right now. '' he sat down too hard and instantly it hurt his back. He draw in sharp through his teeth.  
Shane just nodded and smiled slightly.

Ryan noticed that Shane didn't talked much to him today so he started '' and thanks again for backing me up earlier... I... I appreciate that..''

'' you're welcome Ryan'' Shane said starting to work on a few tasks for the new season on his computer

Ryan swallowed and nodded.. He than started his Computer his thoughts still with the taller one.  
He sighed silently cause Ry didn't forget about yesterday and it haunted him... Shane would never ignore him but this semi neutral behavior wasn't feeling good either. 

'' Shane... I'' he started but then Shane put on his Headset. Ryan grabbed the waterbottle and finished it in a breath. 

' Okay Ryan focus, let him work for now...you have alot to do yourself..'

Ryan's To do list :  
-finally upload the postmortem  
-work on some watcher stuff  
-workout  
-catch up on sleep  
-stop avoiding Steven  
-Repair the AC  
-call Mari  
\- stop the more game  
-get the apartment cleansed  
-sharpen the katana  
\- Water  
-

Ryan went through the list shaking his head on the amount of coffee he erased off the list.  
Then he remembered to talk to Steven, maybe later... He had to call the repairing service for the AC and told them to come over tomorrow to fix it. The appointment would be during the work hours so he told him that he left the keys underneath the mat and they settled it. 

So he erased it from his list and added '' pay rent '' to it. What else... 'Cleansing the apartment' .... No, the nightmares are gone so he also erased it from his list. 'sharpen the Katana' hell yes... It wouldn't hurt to have something to defend himself with. 

'hahah a cliché Japanese move...'  
He looked over to Shane, he wanted to tell him this joke so he could get a wheeze out of him but sighed instead. 

While Shane secretly tried to figure out how he could protect the human, Ryan was still busy thinking about how he could apologize properly for yesterday. 

Both worked for a bit over an hour, Ryan was looking for new locations for the new Supernatural season now. His back still send waves of pain whenever he shifted in his chair, letting his face reveal the pain, he was hiding.

Shane noticed it but didn't said a word. He just frowned and took off his headset. He got up to get some snacks and water. 

Ryan saw him going to the kitchen and started to stretch a little to get rid off his back pain, without success. He groaned. 

Ryan needed a break so he decided to check his mails and grab some lunch. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he shrieked in happiness, putting a hand on his own mouth. Shanes Brows raised on this scene, his eyes seemed soo huge now. Ryan knew the shriek was a mix of his reaction to the mail he got from Knotts scary farm and from the Pain that he had coming from his back. 

Shane hurried back to the sudden happiness and tried to figure out the source of it. 

'' I can shoot there!! THEY LET ME SHOOT SHANE!!! Hhahaha ohh Boyy'' Ryan had a little happy dance when he almost fell to the side losing his balance because his back had to humble him. 

'' Whoa easy there '' Shane said holding him after putting the snacks and the water on his table. 

Shane shoke his head but he was happy that this worked out. 

'' H-how did... What did you told them yesterday?'' Ryan sitting in his chair with a smile after Shane forced him to. 

'' I negotiated... '' the demon said handing the Asian the bottle of water.  
And Ryan just rolled his head from left to right in his chair with a huge grin and drank. 

Shane sat down when Ryan felt the old atmosphere returning. 

'' Shane, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday... I overreacted because I had some serious lack of sleep lately. '' Ryan said sighing, looking at Shane

'' but I slept really good yesterday and it all payed off.'' he said smiling. The taller one just shoke his head with a warm smile, he wasn't mad at Ryan, he only wants him to be fine so he got up.

Ryan followed him with his eyes and didn't comprehend that the blond approached for an embrace, that caught him off guard. He smiled and hugged the taller one back whinging a little because of his back.

''I forgive you Ry, no more lies from now on, or you force me to stalk you!'' Shane joked.

'' the truth is, that would be creepy and the second things is that my Back is killing me... I might have pinched a nerve or something. ''

'That's it. This is how he can maybe protect him'

'' well good that Sara knows exactly what to do against it. Meet me in the BFU HQ in 10 minutes'' Shane said while going back to lock his screen and heading to the curly girl.

Ryan was confused but it doesn't matter right now.. His bestfriend was talking to him again and he finally had a location to shoot for his show on Watcher... Things are really turning good for him now.... Ryan was more than thankful.

Gen saw the little Asian grinning from ear to ear and tapped him on his shoulder with a smile. He smiled back.  
'10 minutes... Maybe I should talk to Steven right now' He locked his screen and went off too.

\----------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------

'Sara are you sure this will work?' he talked to her through the telepathic link.

' Yes Shane... Can we skip talking about it... Just get over with it and make sure that Ryan is fine' she responded before he broke the link. 

He sighed but she was the one who suggested it.

Shane was waiting in the BFU HQ, that was actually empty since the season ended and the work was done. Everybody left or kept working in the main office.  
Shane made sure that nobody was here anymore. It was all empty. 

It had to be, for what Shane planed. This prophecy made clear that Ryan was in danger and to protect him even when Shane wasn't here was very difficult. So he decided to give him, just like Sara, a Demon Seal, so nobody would fuck with him. His Seal is like stamp that showed that this soul was owned and it protected at same time from Demons who are dump enough to try it. 

But to imprint it on the carrier wouldn't be soo easy and that's what was distracting Shane from even thinking about it. To give this Seal you have to build a deep relationship with the Carrie, earn their trust and make them completely rely on them, basically you would make them give you their soul without any hesitations.  
Also to seal the pact the carrier had to Orgasm because auf the Demon, without the Demons intentional manipulation. He could manipulate the arousal but not demanding an Orgasm.

With Sara, no problem, both shared a deep loving relationship that included alot of sex. He imprinted it easily on her and she knew that because she felt aome kind of his demon presence with her all the time, they were connected and she could build up a telepathic link to him whenever ahw wanted, a new ability that only Demons at the 5th rank could manage.  
She also felt when something was wrong and he felt when she needed something. It was all in all something good. But Sara had to learn all these abilities and it took her quite some time, so Ryan, if he would receive the Seal wouldn't know it at all. 

He run a hand through his face and sighed. His hands were sweaty let alone his face..focus Shane.. 

With Ryan he had a few issues, not to mention that he was his bestfriend. He had a platonic relationship with a few weird moments but he always felt drawn to him. It might still not be enough to transfer the Seal. Shane needed to gather hia thoughts. He spend a lot of time with the Asian and knows him pretty good. They spend a lot of time in shitty hotelrooms or on dirty floors on weird locations and he heard him scream soo often it was burned into his mind. Beside that they are pretty close friends ... Like chilling-in-a-malfunctioning-bathtub-together-kinda-friends. 

Yes that close! So maybe this will count as soulmate. 

To imprint the Seal he needed to touch his bare back with his hands and say a spell and Ryan would have to get over thw edge for the pact to be done correctly. 

Okay one by one... To get to his back wouldn't be that hard since the small man's arms couldn't reach his own back to apply the tiger balm that Shane got from Sara, with a spell that would let Ryan be al little more, '' wiling ''.  
But to let him....come without Ryan being weird about it would be a little harder... And the worst part was that he couldn't delete any of his memory since he is no angel. 

Shane is a soulless creature made out of Hell fire and send to earth as a demon prince to cause a lot of disasters. He never had a problem with seducing people or random one night stands. He didn't even saw himself as somehow sexually oriented. He is a Demon and Demons don't care. Well he was a cursed demon and apparently he cared, which made him soo mad. 

He sighed again, checking his watch. 

Shane sometimes forgets that he's a demon and needed to get this thought on again.  
What was he... A little over 560 years old... That's impressive but he felt old sometimes. Get it together Madej. 

'' hay'' Finally Ryan arrived with a huge smile on his face. 

'' you seem to have a good day Bergara'' Shane leaned on the desk. 

'' Yes, I talked to Steven and he was happy to know that I found a location to shoot my show. We kinda talked and everything is fine again. '' Ryan smiled '' I'm just glad that in the end everything is back to normal right? '' he grinned. 

Shane smiled, he really was happy to hear that he was fine but the future seemed too be more Grimm. He recalled the prophecy that Kelsey showed him and he decided that this was necessary. 

'' What about your back, is it better now? I got you some tiger balm from Sara, you can use it she has more at home'' Shane took it out of his pocket, it was a small box with Vaseline like paste. 

'' nah, thank you, I'm sure it's nothing... '' Ryan waved it off slightly circulating his shoulders to show that it was fine. '' so what was it that you wanted to tell me? ''. 

'' trust me Ryan'' Shane's voice slightly got deeper. He then threw the small round aluminum box to the Asian, who didn't saw this coming. His reflexes kicked in so fast to catch the box that he hissed. He couldn't catch it from the small distance, instead his face grimaced, the pain shooting through his body. 

'' well I frankly think that you need your back fixed Ryan '' Shane said picking up the small box while Ryan groaned. 

'' no I.. I'm sure its good just a pinched nerve.. '' Ryan's voice a mere whisper.

'' let me see your back Ryan, you said no more lies '' Shane demanded now forcefully. 

Ryan started to back off, his shoulders high in defense mood cause Shane was too demanding on his aching back. '' Shane! '' his voice louder now. 

Shane stopped. But Ryan kept his defense mood on anyway and kinda started laughing hysterically, he liked that Shane was worried but it didn't feel like something he need to make a big deal about. 

'' Ryan'' Shane said and Ryan's defense mode slowly loosening causing him to let out suppressed moan. Shoulders up again. 

''That's it Bergara! '' Shane attempted another attack. 

'' Ok okokokay, wait hehe.. This hurts like shit so just b-be careful please... '' Ryan wouldn't look the taller blond in the eyes. He sounded so small. 

'' turn around already.. '' Shane said smiling '' I'll be gentle '' saying it with a purposely deep voice letting Ryan giggle but turning around. 

'' okay just tell me if that hurts.. '' Shane started to slightly knead the neck and Ryan instantly cried out, letting Shane draw his hands back. 

'' s-sorry... That really hurt '' Ryan said letting his face turn red. He was soo glad that Shane couldn't see it. 

Shane sighed...''look i need to know if it's your whole back or only your neck and shoulders..'' 

'' okay.. Yeah your are right... Sorry.. G-go ahead. '' Ryan's voice sounding husky, He felt soo ashamed for whining. 

'' okay again, I'll be careful just tell me if something hurts and if possible, don't scream. I really don't want anyone walk in on us like that... '' Shane wanted to start again but waited for the human to answer him. He paused 

Ryan was soo embarrassed that he didn't noticed the pause '' yeah.. Sure...'' he finally said looking down. 

The demon waited another second before he put a warm hand to the middle of his back. Hearing Ryan softly exhale. Ryans expression went from exhaustion and suprise to relieve real quick. 

it... felt nice.

Really nice.

Shane slowly went over the fabric of his shirt and the defense mode on Ryan's shoulders slowly eased up. He felt the stiffness and tried to applie a little more pressure.  
Ryan groaned again, oh he hit a nerve.. '' sorry.. You are really stiff.. But you have a beautiful shaped back... Its firm with muscles.. '' Shane said his voice raspy. 

Ryan instantly felt his body getting warmer. He tried to smiled, but it suddenly was way too warm in the room. 

Shane slowly worked his way down the spine having Ryan not complaining anymore so he figured out where it hurt. Ryan really started enjoying to be massaged by Shane's strong fingers like every touch was warm and send small sizzel through his body. 

He didn't noticed that the first soft moan had slipped through his slightly parted lips. he instantly put a hand on his mouth, fuck!

Did Shane hear him? 

His eyes opened up, his thoughts were going way to fast now. what would he think if a small back massage made him maon like that. 

Ryan pressed the back of his hand against his mouth trying to muffle whatever would escape from there. 

Shane kept slightly kneading his back, like he didn't heard it and Ryan instantly relaxed again under his touch.  
Shane smiled, he heard it and also felt how his nerves tensed when he realized it but the demon didn't said a word so Ryan could enjoy it again.  
Shanes hands slowly kneaded him to see where the Pain was coming from and it seemed too affect his whole back. The core of the Pain tho came from his Neck. 

'' ngh.. S-shane.. You're a pretty good masseur, Sara is very lucky if you massage her like this''.'shit it came out too needy' Ryan thought. 

'' thank you Ryan... okay I think it's coming from your neck... You should put on some of this balm and it will be better soon. '' Shane said while squeezing Ryan's shoulder and the Small man squirmed from this touch. Fuck! Why was he feeling soo hot now? 

The sweat was about to break from the heat. Shane gave him the small round box and was about to give the smaller one some space, when Ryan felt the cold washing over him and it made him desperate. He would've never admitted that he was Touch-starved. 

“Shane! .. W-would ya mind helping me w-with the tiger balm...?'' Ryan hesitantly but innocently asked. He instantly turned around, not wanting Shane to see his face like this. 

There we go... The aphrodisiac effect he send through his fingers worked, Ryan was a hot mess. 

Shane agreed slightly smiling mischieviously, putting up the tiger balm, spreading some of it in his hands. 

'' okay, then take off your shirt '' a sexy smirk on his face. 

Ryan was nervous but, he swallowed and tried to take his shirt off revealing a Tanktop. 

Shane hummed before applying it to the mortals shoulders and the back of his neck.  
He was now kneading the tanned shoulders roughly showing no mercy and Ryan moaned through the pain but Shane only hushed him, promising him it would feel better when the tension is gone. 

The demon prince was fully in control now sending warmth and smooth vibes to the small body in front of him letting his upper body bow down a little bit. 

Shane admitted that he missed this old behavior of being a demon but it slightly felt wrong since he manipulated Ryan to this...no it was necessary! Shane shoke off the slight resistance coming from his cursed inner self and let his eyes flash black for a second, revealing the demonic nature in him. He send more of hia influences through hia fingers deep into Ryan's mind and body. 

Ryan's vision fogged and mind completely drowned in Lust. the Raven haired would have done everything Shane wanted in this kind of trance.

'' ngh....sha-'' Ry's husky, he tried he really tried but he couldn't resist. 

'' shh... Relaxe Ryan'' Shane said letting his hands glide behind his ears. Ryan hummed and let his body go complete light. Fogged eyes closing again. 

Shane smiled he was satisfied by all his reaction. 

The balm was slightly burning but through Shane's warm touch and blowing over the skin it was a good kind of burn.  
Ryan, completely hypnotized by the magic hands of his best friend would slightly breath sharp though hia teeth whenever Shane blew over it, letting the menthol in the paste burn cold. 

Ryan whined, He tilted his head down leaning on the the desk in front of him. His breath is fast but suppressed. 

Shane felt the heat level that the e smaller one was giving away and leaned oved to whisper into his ear  
'' take your tanktop off''  
Shane's eyes flooding black and Ryan almost melted. Shane helped him out of it leaving Ryan shirtless. What a beautiful man Ryan is. He nodded with glazed eyes. 

Shane smiled slightly and applied some more burnin balm on Ry with hot fingers and calming touches.

He didn't like to seduce his best friend like this but it was necessary, he kept telling this to himself denying that he liked it. Guilt wasn't something a demon feels but Shane was a cursed Demon. Quiting the thought he pressed a little deeper to let Ryan squirm from it.  
Sending some shivers to his own body. 

Ryan doesn't understand why he suddenly starts to enjoy it, like really really enjoy it. His whole body was on fire but it wasn't alarming him. Somehow it felt like a Dome was over his consciousness covering his own guilt. 

The demon kneaded his skin with his thumbs in a way that made Ryan whine out another pleasing noise that started to make the demon feel some kind of arousal , knowing it was coming from Ryan but he had to focus while still gliding over Ryan's beautiful shaped body.

The Asian leaned into the touch and wanted more fast touches from the bigger guy. It just felt sinfully good. 

He silently moaned the blonds name not knowing what's happening to him.  
Shane's demonic smirk appeared on his lips when he heard his Name. suddenly stopping to get some more of the paste on his palms. Ryan instantly felt the sudden absence of the touch and softly cried out. God he needed more. His blood was running on some kind of serotonin it was a high he hadn't experienced in a while.  
His breath slowly getting faster. 

He needed the warmth that was coming from Shane.

Shane whispered his name back letting some pre cum coating Ryans pants, fuck... who could have known that he was so thirsty.  
Ryan missed the feeling of being touched and being admired. Oh God, Mari was gone for so long now....!

When Shane told him that his back looked so firm he secretly loved it. His heart dropped to his pants and he felt it there throbbing, since. 

SHIT! NO... This kind of touch made his body so deliriously joyful about being touched, touched by someone but it started to celebrate in the wrong way.  
Ryan was losing his goddamm mind.. He wanted to resist but his gut was telling him that nothing was wrong. His friend was simply giving him a back massage and it apparently felt sinfully good. No need to stop now. But 

But why.. Why was he feeling so lustfull, his heart was going in a fast pace and his moans where obvious now. His guilt was fighting his slowly numbing mind. 

He needed it for fucks sake he needed IT right now! 

At first Ryan tried to suppress or at least soften the moans but it didn't took long for the human to give up, sighing and moaing without giving a single thought about it anymore. 

Indeed his consciousness lost this battle and euphoria won. 

'Fuck it! J-just enjoy it..' 

his last sane thought.

Ryan started to moan at this thought, loving the touch and the weight on his back... He felt his pants getting more and more tight. Leaning even harder down on the desk, his knuckles where turning white. He needed some Friction, slowly started rubbing himself against the desk. Letting his painful erection lose some tension. 

Shane noticed it and started to get ready to imprint the Seal. 

The demon felt his heart going faster now too. He started massaging his neck again warm soft fingers brushing over his lower hairline and over the skin underneath his ears.. He didn't mind, yanking Ry's head back. It was more like a sharp hiss followed by a small humm from the Raven haired.... Shane knew exactly what he was doing always sending some warm waves through his fingers to seduce the asian with every touch.

Shane stopped again watching the mess in front of him, with a delight smile. 

' come on Ryan...' the Demon started leaning down on the Asian feeling the heart beating fast and his groans echoing through his ears. He was slowly getting louder now without hesitation. 

the smaller one was so beautiful, his his body shivering in lust. He knew what he wanted so desperately and Shane, he was here to give him what he needed. 

As Shane's hands dared to venture further down his back, caressing over the muscles and all the soft and hard ridges of his body, slick and smooth and easy, he had a hard time remembering why he’d ever thought this would be uncomfortable. 

Ryan's motion was getting faster his pelvis kinda thrusting forward and bumping unintentionally against Shanes own proud bulge, every time he drew back. Shane caught himself letting out a moan. 

Ryan seemed to have a good time. The hardness of Shane's palms pressing into certain points had the air in his lungs slip out, his mouth hanging open with the way it felt when skilled fingertips ran up between his shoulder blades and rubbed in circles by the sides of his neck. Oh fuck his soft fingers feel on his nipple?

Suddenly something inside Ryan snapped. 

'' argh.. Shane'' a small protest. 

Shane stopped cursing in his head he almost had him so far to start to summon the Seal on his back.

Ryan leaned against the desk, back crouching as he tried to hide the god damned arousal in his pants, tried to hide his stupid face, tried to hide everything. 

“I just- I’m not. I swear- I gotta-“

“Hey, hey, it’s okay! Calm down.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry-“

'' Ryan.. '' Shane took his small chin in a hand letting him look to the side only a few inches between their lips. Feeling the hot, heavy breath escape the slightly swollen, parted lips. 

He looked so messed up, soo fucking hot it made Shane curse. Ryan was obviously influenced by lust but Shane had his humane demon Stage on so he couldn't risk the human seeing him. 

Shane looked down on his lips hiding his Black eyes '' let me make you feel good''. Ryan moaned, eyes rolling back.  
God he wanted to lean in and close the gab between them. He almost blacked out, his cock throbbing inside his pants his mind about to explode. He didn't knew what came into his mind when he resisted Shane. 

Ryan wasn't bisexual and he has a Girlfriend but this blond long limbed man had such an arousing effect that kept him completely speechless. Shane smirked and instantly turned his face around again pushing him to bend down on the Desk and started caressing his lower back letting Ryan arch it, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy. 

he was behaving like a cat in heat.

Hands moved lower again, light presses down his body and thumbs dragging along his spine on the way back up, and then the journey continues to his shoulders and neck, kneading into the nape and messing up his hair before squeezing his upper arms firmly. It was continuous, contact never being lost between them as the paced caresses continued, touches rolling into the next.

'' hmm fu-ck'' Ryan was singing like a bird. 

'' yeah enjoy it.. '' Shane said it with a deep voice slowly preparing again to inprint it. His own body couldn't resist the heat anymore he circled his own crutch against Ryan's firm ass. His hands were seemingly every. 

The heat was making both moan in lustfull voices.  
Shane felt how Ry was now constantly grinding.  
Then he began rolling his body, the covered bulge dragging back and forth through the tightening hold, on Ryan's ass. 

Ohhh he was soo close and Shane felt it. But he was also so loud. Shane had to hush him again by yanking his hair back, letting the back arch in an uncomfortable position, Ryan only gasped his eyes rolling into his head. He was merely standing on his own, the pain cursing through his body made his cock flinch inside his pants. 

''S-Sha.'' Ryan tried breathless but Shane already put a hand on his beautiful mouth feeling the warm and heavy breathes against it. 

Fuck, Shane had to admit that he looked so good, loving to hear his name coming from his muffled mouth like that... Thats it, there was no platonic relationship anymore. He wanted to fuck the hell out of this human. 

NO! Stop! wait.... This feelings are not for him... Shit Shane felt himself nearly coming from this thought so he decided to end it. 

'' shh....you are too loud! let me finish the massage '' Shane moaned into Ryan's ear letting him lose his mind. Ryan somehow managed to slightly nod with Shane's jand on his mouth, feeling numb. 

Shane then let the smaller one go and Ryan instantly fell over if Shane didn't held him. He was worked up and breathless. 'Okay time to get the Seal on' . 

Shane's eyes melted into the black and his hands started to glow in a purple flame. He mumbled a curse and pressed his hands on Ryan's back letting the air escape his body and his Back arch. 

A choked breath came out when Ryan felt a sudden wave of pure ecstasy washing over his whole body. pushing him over the edge and letting him come untouched in his pants only able to squeeze his eyes and his mouth to form a perfect O. At the same time Shane let his purple flames burn the seal into the tanned back causing Ryan to Cry out. Then things went very fast. 

The Seal appeared for a second glowing dark and fainted into the moist skin letting Shane smirk with his demon eyes. He was satisfied even tho he didn't came and Ryan was leaning down over the desk calming down from his orgasm, his mind still foggy. 

As Shane's eyes revealed his amber pupils again he felt the bulge in his pants getting uncomfortable. Looking down on Ryan his demonic features reappeared. Oh he looked so good, bended over their Desk, moaning with the sex hair. He would have yanked his pants down and buried himself so deep in him, that Ryan wouldn't be able to walk. 

The thought made his erection press even harder against his pants, but it also brought back his consciousness. He was welcomed with shame and guilt. 

Ryan was still recovering from this massage but slowly started to get up, his eyes wide open, mind slowly clearing.

Shane then slightly tapped him against the arm'' okay buddy let's go grab some food.'' he played it off like nothing happened and instantly headed out, before Ryan could react to it. 

'' What the heck just happened '' his eyes wide and his breath still heavy. He managed to get up when he heard the door closing and checked himself only to confirm that he came in his pants. But he couldn't recall how this could have happened....the massage was really good but he couldn't have seriously came from it, could he? 

Fuck he rubbed his face with his palms, thinking that he really must've been hella stiff, before he started put gather his shirts and realizing that the pain was really gone... He needed to fix things also heading out. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just reread it and noticed that the whole middle part was missing, now that I corrected it it makes much more sense....
> 
> Anyway, does anyone know what's going up With the real life Ryan like im feeling bad now since the little Asian is really going crazy... 
> 
> Oh boy if he knew what fandic!Ryan ia going through...


	10. Undo the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the aftermath.  
> When you thought Wednesday was long, oh you will hate Thursday. Shane has to face his Demons and Ryan has to wash of the guilt. 
> 
> Andrew is hangover and Ned and Eugene's nightmare has still no end. 
> 
> Thia chapter includes some Masturbation,  
> Some kind of PTSD.  
> And well Hotdogs. 
> 
> Enjoy part 2 of Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add something more later
> 
> Ill go to sleep now. 
> 
> And yes i discovered how to answer comments so please comment if you want me to end the madness off endless chapters... You just have to say it ill wait... 
> 
> Its 8:07 am where I am from... Have fun guessing. 
> 
> Okay im an insomniac myself 
> 
> Night night ❤️

Words... He needed words... Words that could describe his current situation.

Lets try embarrassed, akward, inappropriate, no, more like disgusted, by himself... What the fuck? even if he searched for more words he couldn't understand what happened. His body reacted horribly wrong to something perfectly normal.

Ryan Steven Bergara you shameless little son of a bitch.... He wanted to explode into thousand piece and let the wind blow away his remains.. God what was he thinking!? 

Letting his bestfriend massage him and coming in his pants because he was what? horny? All that because he wasn't touched in weeks. That's unacceptable and he felt dirty and disgusting. Shame... It was eating him from the inside out. 

His hands in his long hair, we wanted to scream at this horror. 

Way to many thoughts were cursing through his head but he had a weird warm feeling on his lower back. Arghh SHIT!

Okay calm down! 

First he needed to fix his pants before anyone noticed... He went to the restroom in the same empty building and tried to wash himself at the sink. What would Shane think of him... Maybe he didn't noticed... Yes he did...he must have... How could he not... Ryan was a hot bubbling mess and it was more then obvious.

He wanted to cry out in desperation. Blaming himself for his fucked up behavior... How should he face Shane like that ever again.  
What would Shane think of him. 

Meanwhile 

Shane was also still in the BFU HQ but he instantly disappeared into the restroom at the other end of the building, cause he knew Ryan would head to the nearest one, he tried to avoid him for now, not wanting to make things worse... He felt how Ryan's heart was beating and his feelings through the new connected Seal and it affected Shane in a way he didn't expected.

Shane was hot, his breath was going really fast...he needed to get off, fast!  
His demonic-mind was clouding the reality.  
But it was fucking him up. When he transfered his Seal on Ryan he wanted nothing else but to love and/or fuck him till he would scream his name on the top of his lungs and That thought made Shane question himself.

'Fuck, I mean I already found a piece of her Soul, how comes that I felt attracted to someone else now too?' his mind was rolling over itself. 

Whatever it was, he need to fix a more urgent problem, one that was in his pants. He unzipped his pants and his proud member stand high.  
Shane tried to think about Sara, jerking himself off, his erection was getting painful. 

'' ngh... '' 

Her beautiful Messy curls all sweaty and beautiful when he would love her in every way the holy book of Kamasutra described. She would sing beautifully, when he would hit all the right spots and she would say his name like it was one of the sacred names. It was what heaven must've felt like cause it's something he loved.

His little witch was a goddess and to make her come over and over again was an offer he would fulfill even if it killed him.

Slick hands moving faster now. Breath getting steamy in lust, he was dripping. 

Shane closed his eyes , trying to keep the noises down but it was almost impossible.... Having Ryan interrupting Shane's thoughts with his own thoughts.

'Shit Ryan cut it off it wasn't this bad! ' Shane thought groaning.

He needed to get off because his 'problem' was obviously repressed for too long.  
He circled the head a little and imagined it would be Sara's tongue. Oh hell yes. 

'Sara ' Shane's thought, the heat was unreal.  
A shudder went through her core letting herself feel hot now... Her cheeks turned red and she pressed the back of her hand against her mouth, trying to hide behind her computer. 

'Shane ..' she thought and a sudden wave of endorphins went through her dropping her head shyly moaning. Her face red and her eyes merely open. Fricking... , she felt the heat through the seal. Her lower back was burning now. 

Ryan was almost done washing everything, when a weird thought came up his mind... He frowned in the mirror  
'' Sara?'' 

Shane's was rolling into his hand and grunting into the other one.. His mind was full of all the times he made Sara's beautiful body spasm in a tender orgasm, that was way to bright to describe and it made him go uncontrollably fast. 

Fuck he was so close now, He almost came when his mind kinda snapped into a different direction. 

Shit... No.. Arghh stop.. Please!  
His pleads went unheard into the universe. 

Suddenly he remembered the Asian moaning his name in a cracked exhausted voice and it was enough for the demon to burst. 

'' Arghhh Ryan! '' he couldn't muffle his obvious desires and came hot and sticky into his hand. 

Heavily breathing he shoke his head.. This Seal Was a huge mistake!

Sara and Ryan individually felt the release and both gasped at the sudden heatwave washing over them. 

Sara felt her panties getting soaked so she instantly made her way to the woman's restroom to take care of this problem not communicating to Shane cause she didn't knew what to say, her Thoughts where about Ryan... 

Ryan leaned over the Sink sweat dropping from his face, his lips swollen and his eyes still full of Lust. Shit was was wrong with his body. 

Maybe it was the lack of caffeine... He would go get a coffee asap but first, He needed new pants and was glad that he was in the BFU HQ so he could get dressed in some new clothes. His mind calmed down. Thoughts stopped only his guilt would follow him like a shadow. 

He instantly washed his face and headed back to get dressed. 

Shane cleaned himself off and washed his face, looking in the mirror. He just came to the thought of his bestfriend and co-worker... Yeah no big deal... He sighed. 

'Sara, I gave him the Seal,' he said through the telepathic link

'yes I felt it. Are you good?' she was washing her hands. 

'i think so..., I love you Sara don't ever forget that' 

She smiled. 'I know Shane I love you just as much' 

Shane felt the warmth and his cursed inner peace was back. 

He went backto the office. 

\--------------------------------------oOo-------------------------------------

Shane was waiting in their small BFU office, where the mess happened. 

Ryan changed into his light brown pants and a dark blue button up shirt now. He slowly entered the office and felt his face instantly warming up... He was so embarrassed to look him in the eyes. He felt the urge to talk about what happened like they had a one night stand or something and didn't really knew why. It was a goddamn massage. 

'' Shane I don't know what to say- .. '' 

'' how about thanks... I hope your back is better now.. '' he got cut off by the taller man. 

''yes of course t-thank you but-..'' he tried again. 

'' let's go grab some food.. How about burgers or hotdogs ''Shane looked through his phone.. 

Ryan's face froze. 

Silence...Shane looked up. 

''Ryan, I massaged your back, that's what friends do right? I'm sorry if I went hard on you or hurt you but you look much better now. You asked me if I could help you out and I did you the favor. No big deal anddd...I would do it again, okay? ... Don't start overthinking it now Bergara... It was just a Massage, sue me!.'' Shane said with a smile and a shoulder squeeze '' you are my closest friend, god we both even shared a way too small bathtub once AND uploaded it to YouTube for the whole world to see.  
Ryan we are more then bestfriends we are the 'Ghoulboys' . Now stop doing this face and let's get you some food. '' 

Ryan was speechless but his mind instantly stopped the thought train and his smile returned. 

He loved this big guy for this. He was right... It might have went a little weird but everything was fine with Shane soo why the headache. 

'' thank you for the massage, and you sir, you have some fucking strong hands'' Ryan smiled and Shane ruffled through his hair. 

'' and you need A haircut''

'"Fuck you Shane" 

"Hahaha , come on let's grab you some lunch!'' Shane said yanking Ryan by his head to follow him towards the exit. Both laughed. Feeling much better. 

\-----------------------------------------oOo--------------------------------------

Back the beginning of the day... 

Steven arrived really early today, he went to his desk and started monitoring a few tasks.  
The tall Asian was already working on a few things for worth it and for watcher, He was pretty productive today and proud of himself.

Adam soon arrived and praised his work too. While the cameraman started unpacking some new stuff he looked around and noticed that Andrew was late.

''Andrew is never late'' Steven said while rolling the pen between his fingers.

That was actually true but he didn't knew that Andrew was a pretty busy Lead angel, who was getting even busier now. 

'' Speaking of the devil'' Adam said when he saw the blond slowly walking in with a groan. His hair was messed up and he Clearly was hangover.

'' aww look at who decided to show up'' Steven smiled at the now slightly smiling angel

''agh... Im here, we can start now '' Andrew's deep voice sounded soo indifferent but he meant it. He needed something to stay occupied, so he wouldn't get his head aching for future worries.

The Asian and the Cameraman exchanged a look and decided to not ask questions but it was definitely clear that Andrew had a long Wednesday night, that included some alcohol.

>>>>>>>

A small dripping sound was the only thing that was audible when the silence was broken by something new. 

Eugene woke up to his phone buzzing. He literally slept half on the ground and half on Neds chest, who was still laying on the couch. Ned's skin was red from the ice that already melted and the not so frozen products from the fridge on him. His clothes and parts of the cushions absorbed the water and the rest was dropping from the couch. 

Eugene rubbed his face when he cringed, noticing he was literally sitting in a puddle of meltwater and groaned while looking for the buzzing phone accidentally grabbing Ned's phone and seeing a few missed calls. Shit he needed too call in sick for today and He needed Ariel to do the same for Ned.

He groaned and picked up his phone, Matthew, oh noo.. '' yes?'' 

The demon took the small cloth from Ned's forehead and tried to dry off the puddle, internally cursing. 

'' Hii Eugene, I just wanted to ask when are you going to pick up the dogs... They missed you'' 

Matthew Joseph McLean. He loves the pups. 

Shit he almost forgot about him '' ohh yes.. Sorry I'll go pick them up as soon as I can...'' he said rubbing his eye with his palm and looking at Ned. Eugene was still sitting on the floor looking at the Apartment, that was a huge mess.

'' yeah no rush , my appointment is at 12 so take your time, the pups are already fed and happy.'' he sounded soo sweat but Eugene had too much in his head to notice.

'' thank you Matt, I swear I owe you one..'' Eugene looked at the clock, he still had some time. 

'' my pleasure... I'll hit you up on that, later mister Lee Yang. '' he giggled and hang up.

Eugene sighed and got up. He needed to do some phone calls, and he needed to change into not soaked clothes. A look to Ned, who was peacefully asleep and he left trying to clean up a bit and get fresh. 

>>>>>>>

Back to before the massage. 

Andrew excused himself because his head was really throbbing now. Angels dont digest Alcohol so well as Demons and he was clearly an idiot. 

Andrew is the angel of intelligence and he still managed to get himself drunk at Eugene's yesterday for the incident with Ned. Good Lord, he neeed some Ibuprofen. 

The angel cursed himself for answering Eugenes prayers and he cursed again, for Ned, being such a pain in the ass. He sighed actually both just wanted to help a friend in need. He cursed Shane. He was the one that actually needed to be cautious, because without him Ryan wouldn't have had this weird Fever. 

He swallowed that pill, that was obviously hard to swallow. Hoping his headache would disappear soon and finally accepted that he had to find the answers. 

Hmm

Ryan... Maybe he should talk to him...no, Ryan might not be aware of what's going on and wouldn't tell him anything important... Besides that Shane would bodyguard the human and that wasn't what he needed right now. Well he wanted to talk to Shane anyway, even tho Eugene said he would take care of him later.... There was no time for 'later'! Heaven already scolded the angel for not being aware of what's going on in the office.

He groaned. Deciding to go to the restroom to wash his face. Whatever he did, he had to report it to heaven and if it went after them they would like to know right now, what on earth, is going on inside the buzzfeed walls. 

Ned's Job is really harder then he thought and he already thought Buzzfeed was merciless. he obviously got why Ned rebelled in the first place, questioning himself if this was a good decision after all. Everywhere Feathered soldiers, and he has to be the one who seemed to see through all the Bullshit. Andrew Cursed again massaging his temple. He indeed was an idiot. Grrr. 

Andrew headed back, the trademark frown on his face. Suddenly he stopped before entering the small office, a familiar voice talking to the slim Asian. 

'' I think I'll make an appointment soon and get the guests there for the interview... But im working on it already. Zach from the Try guys already confirmed that he will be a guest and Mari too.... I'm still emailing with the Farm about soon appointments... '' 

'' Ryan that sounds great, I'm really happy you finally found something... We still need to start filming the weekly show with us three together but I'll keep you guys updated on the new office.  
Oh and We need sponsors Ryan... It's a real issue. But we'll figure it out. '' Steven looked through his laptop and Ryan nodded. 

The angel knows, that they are working on something independent from Buzzfeed and he already talked to Steven about it. He didn't liked the idea of the human to get involved into something with demon Prince and a, well he didn't knew exactly what Ryan is, yet. It clearly concerned him but he couldn't just break the news to Steven like that, he had to make it more humanish... And Steven is a stubborn dude. 

'' Allrighty then, Shane already waits for me in the Buzzfeed unsolved studio and after that I think we gonna grab some lunch- Arhhng.. '' Ryan suddenly groaned getting up. Andrew flinched behind the door. 

'' Ryan! '' Steven suddenly got up. 

Ryan was holding his neck while Steven was trying to figure out where the pain came from 

'' don't worry I am fine... Its just a pinched nerve'' Ryan managed to smile, still held his neck.  
He left and andrew hid behind a corner not wanting to appear as a stalker

Andrew didn't buyed the 'pinched nerve' story and decided to talk to him so he almost went straight after him if his phone didn't went off. 

Shit! 'Adam'. '' yes? '' 

>>>>>>>

Back at Eugene's ...

Ned's eyes flung open. He instantly sat up when he felt some frozen bags fallin of his chest. His breath went so fast but he slowly calmed down when he noticed where he was. 

The angel slowly got back into a sleeping position exhaling. 

What happened...he closed his eyes slowly breathing. The first thing hitting his mind was the Tall Asian....Did he really attacked Eugene last night...? 

Ned wanted to remember what the heck happened to him.  
It all started with Ryan, when he and Eugene followed the small man into the restroom. 

He looked soo done and fragile, pale and sweaty and he obviously threw up a few seconds before. 

So Ned decided to heal him and Eugene understood without words and guarded the door from anyone to enter. As soon as he tried to approach Ryan, he instantly turned around with white eyes and pushed Ned so hard away that he hit the wall, kinda blacking out for a second.  
.....  
Ned squeezed his eyes even more at this thought but he remembered seeing Eugene interfering & they had some kind of a fight.  
..... 

Eugene got some hard punches from Ryan, he so demonic with his white eyes and this dark smirk on his face.

Before Ned could get up to help the fallen angel, Eugene already landed next to him.  
Eugene sucked some air in and then he smiled, eyes bleeding black. He and Ned nodded and got up. 

Eugene went all demon on Ryan and managed to punch him in the gut so the human dropped to a knee, gasping. The angel then strained him in a back hug, but he kept trashing in the hold. Eugene made him unconscious with a hand to his head, finally he dropped to the ground, both catching their breaths again.

Ned exhaled, he never would have thought to fight against the human like that. He didn't worry about him seeing Eugene in his humane demon Form, cause he was about to heal the human form the fight and then deleted his memory.

They changed positions. Eugene managed to lift the Small man from under his arms up so Ned could heal him. It didn't took long but as soon as the small man was no longer having the bruises his eyes opened up revealing nothing but white eyes again. Neds heart went tight when he suddenly felt Ryan's hand clawing hard into Neds chest squeezing soo hard that Ned had to repress a whine. Eugene didn't understood how the human managed to wake up from the deep sleep, he didn't woke him up from it. Eugene's ability is hard to break especially for a human. Once send into the depth of the black abyss only Eugene could bring him back... That creeped him out and it was obviously written over Eugenes Face. 

They had to act fast... Eugene went into the second stage revealing dark curved horns and a demon tail. He squeezed Ryan and send the sedative effect through the whole body, so Ryan went calm amd then again he send him into the black. Ryans body instantly went limb, the grip on Ned loosening and the Angel instantly gasped for Air, his face red.

....  
Neds Breath went faster now when he remembered and the sweat formed.. He couldn't calm himself now he somehow fell asleep and saw the whole scene in front of his eyes like returning back in time.  
....

'' Ned..'' the demons voice was dulled so far away but the time passed normal again.

Ned knew he head to heal the human from whatever this was.. He couldn't even ditch the thought it was a reflex, a perk in the angels DNA Code. Simple, you see an injured human, you heal it, you don't ask questions, you just do it. It was simple. 

'' I'm taking away this.. This fever.. I'm healing him'' he said with a slight red face. 

Oh this goddamned brainwashing. He cursed and before Eugene could do anything he helped carrying the human, both holding him up under an arm on each side now facing the mirror of the sink he was standing at so they could act like nothing happened, when Ryan wakes up. 

'' are you sure about this '' Eugene asked and the Angel simply nodded.

Eugene exhaled, kinda shoke his head kinda nodded and kinda got ready if Ryan would snap again.

The Angel put a healing hand to the middle of Ryan's back, causing the palm and his eyes to shine in white light.  
Ned tried to get rid off of the fever that Ryan seemed to have. He watched Ryans expression reliefing. He was still asleep but his face revealed how good it must have felt to lose this extra burden on his shoulder. 

The blonds hand was cold and calming, spreading the angelic power through the whole body.  
He even could feel the small Asian leaning into the hand on his back, as he sucked all the darkness out of him. 

Ned closed his eyes trying to cover the light while comforting Ryan slowly regretting his decision as he felt something really bad getting out. 

>>>>>>>

Ryan and Shane went out for some hotdogs since they thought a burger would be too much right now. They headed to a food truck a little over a mile away from the buzzfeed studio.  
The weather was actually nice and they needed some fresh air to digest each of their secret issues.  
Ryan's back felt much better and the sun felt really good and warm on his body so they decided to walk there.

'' I think we should hurry up a little you now.. We don't want to get in trouble for being late... '' Ryan looked down on his shoes while walking. 

Shane just rubbed his back, kindly comforting that the worried human but also confirming that the Seal was really there.  
''dont worry we just grab the dog's and eat them on our way back..'' he smiled

Ryan smirked '' the dogs.. Haha''

" hot dogs, hot little pups hahaha" Shane added and both laughed

'' let's start a show where we just go eat and drink alot of freaky things for watcher and Rub it under Steven's nose by calling it something like worth it hahaha... '' Ryan ditched the idea out of nowhere.

"i kinda already planned something like that, or maybe lets visit some cool places here in L. A''

" yeah let's fucking do it, no rules baby!" Ryan laughed while raising a fist, Shane wheezed at this weird move and pushed him to the side.

Ryan pushed him back and they played like children.

"Shane can I ask you for a favor..."

"I already massaged you Ryan and yes i said I would do it again but bot today no!" Shane dramatically whined , letting his arms hang.

"Fuck you! Haha I mean for Spooky smalltalk. Would you like to be one of the guests? ''  
Ryan stopped and smiled looking up to the giant.

" awwww Ryan I do! " Shane smiled. 

Ryan hysterically wheezed and Shane laughed too. 

" I do~" Ryan imitated Shane in a swollen way mocking the blond and he again ruffled through the Asians hair. 

Ryans senses kicked in, he was still giggling but he started to frown. A weird feeling of being followed made its way to Ryans mind. 

He suddenly looked back but nobody was there.. 

Shane watched him and also looked back. He couldn't see anyone. '' what? '' 

'' nothing.. '' he started walking again but faster.. 

Shane frowned and kinda felt it too now, but indeed nothing, no one's there.  
His gut was telling him to be prepared, a shudder going through his nerve system. Fuck! Ryan... 

>>>>>>>>

'' Andrew please... '' Adam was on the other end of the call. This human really kept him busy today. 

'' yes yes I will get you, us all some hotdogs, just tell Steven I'm out of office for now. '' Andrew leaned against a wall hiding. 

'' don't worry about Steven...he is still working on the teaser for the new season. Oh and Andrew I want mustard on mine, thank you ''  
Adam was happy and hung up and Andrew exhaled, wiping over his nose and mouth with his hand.  
He peeking over the corner to see that nobody was there anymore. 

Well thanks Adam. 

Andrew was still not in full shape but his self-healing powers were a real blessing. Also the Ibuprofen worked wonders. 

He managed to follow the Ghoulboys, with enough distance that not even the demon could recognize it and he knew they were heading to the Hotdog Truck, he heard them talking about it when they left. 

Shoving his phone into his pants after going on airplane mode he disappeared leaving behind golden feathers. 

>>>>>>>>

Ned's memory's were messed and blurry.

He remembered the human being fine and leaving but something was weird.  
It felt like he swallowed a bottle of poison. He groaned and almost fell over if Eugene didn't catched him.... But as fast as the pain hit it disappeared again, leaving him drained. 

He remembered that he kinda ended up on the couch upstairs in the try guys Studio and that the heat strokes started to get bad. 

After eating lunch with the boys he felt much better, Keith even joked about Ned being pregnant cause he ate for 2.  
Later he almost collapsed during the shoot and blamed it on something else. Eugene even tried to send him home but that would postpone the shoot and he didn't wanted to bother the whole crew. He gritted his teeth and went through the day. 

How he got home on his own with the car was a mystery that would stay unsolved but he collapsed in front of Ariel....!

Ariel, Wes! He needed to check after them. 

No!  
His blood was running hot and the heart pumped it through the whole body, he needed to get it off. 

Get. The. Fever. Off! 

His eyes opened but he had no control over his own body. Ned felt trapped in his flesh vessel and it freaked him out. 

Get. The. Fever. Back. To. It's. Owner! 

Ryan! 

RYAN! 

RYAN!!! 

Everything was going worse now. He breathed soo fast, he got dizzy. Ned felt the fever in him bubbling again and the memories came in faster then expected... Ariel called Eugene and the scenes started to flow into each other, the voices mixing. He heard Eugene and Wes was crying, he waa crying so loud, h-his son!. And suddenly he heard a voice inside his head, telling him to say somethings, Eugene threatened him to call Andrew... ANDREW.... Ned's sanity was fading his anger raising and before he lost it completely a thought got Cristal clear. 

'I really attacked Eugene!''

Blood was boiling and he screamed. 

The fever broke out again. 

>>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT NOW
> 
> I am not aggressive, sorry about that.... Yep... 
> 
> Love yall


	11. The Guardian Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned's fever breaks out again and Eugene tries to get it and him under control.  
> While Shane is doing hia best to stay cautious to protect Ryan from Kelsey's Prophecy he suddenly gets distracted and The inevitable happens.  
> A hangover angel in charge is always a bad omen. 
> 
> This chapter includes some more Ned whump,  
> Adam being a hungry mess. Andrew's weird hangover decisions and the aftermath.  
> Some kidnapping, some hypnosis like state and well Hotdogs, no nit the hotdagga. 
> 
> Oh Shane, the cursed Guardian Demon.

Alot was going on at the hotdog truck, both were waiting in line. Weird how suddenly things got crowded. But that's LA baby, there must have been a festival somewhere. 

The ghoulboys nearly reached the truck and Shane was frowning at people, for no real reason like a crazy person. Ryan noticed, but he also noticed that someone was following but he ignored it, since that feeling left like 10 minutes ago. Besides that it could have been someone from the Buzzfeed Studio, who also want hotdogs, the whole office gets daily recommendations on food trucks nearby. 

Shane's demon senses were fully active, he knew that something was fishy but he couldn't get his mind to stay focused since Kelsey messed him up with the Prophecy. Yes, obviously nothing could happen in a fully public and crowded place but the protective demon he was, just couldn't help himself, something was about to happen and he hated to NOT know WHO and WHERE. 

Finally it was their turn so Ryan started ordering some hotdogs but Shane urged him to hurry up. 

''do you want something on top?" Ryan asked 

" what.. Eh no.. Come on Ryan." Shane was checking his watch now and the people behind him started getting really annoying. 

'' Shane hold on a second. let's get these dogs spiced up first and then we can leave, hm? How about that? '' Ryan smiled and the Demon couldn't but get weak. 

''Fine Bergara, but you are the one who told me to hurry up a few minutes ago." Shane forced himself to a smile and the smaller man finished the order. 

There was it again , this weird feeling in the Demon's gut, he merely looked up when he suddenly saw a familiar figure. 

The world stopped for a second and Shane paled. 

'What the fuck?'

>>>>>>>

Eugene just finished getting dressed when he heard Ned screaming on the top of his lungs, his pupils Shrank and he teleported back into the living room. 

Ned was now shirtless with alot of scratching marks on his chest. The whole interior of the flat was blasted to the corners in a perfect circle and Ned was in the center of this circle with his hands spread away from his body looking like he was about to be crossed. His skim whitening and grey and dark veins all over his body, he looked unreal, He looked possessed. 

"Oh no.. Ned" Eugene's mouth dropped at this sight and he covered it with a hand. 

The angel was heavily breathing, he slowly looked at Eugene with deep bloodshot eyes.  
'' E-eugene...run!'' he was pleading with a shivering voice and the Demon didn't needed more words before he instantly changed into the second stage of his demon form, getting ready for whatever Ned was about to do. 

'' I'm not running anywhere '' his voice sounded beastly and his Demon tail was wildly swinging from left to right.

This was still one of his bestfriends and he would do everything for him. Even tho he was being possessed by e demonic fever. 

>>>>>>>

Shane swallowed, his mouth went dry as the desert, when his eyes catched something his mind couldn't process.  
It was a really small glimpse of someone disappearing in the middle of the crowd. But it was long enough for Shane to recognize it.  
Besides that he would never forget this face, but could this be, no, no fucking way!  
Shane's heart was pumping. 

'' Shane! '' Ry had to bumb into him with an elbow before he was reacting again. 

'' yeah! ... Ryan, I'll be right back give me 5 seconds.'' Shane said while tapping twice on Ryan's shoulder fast. He didn't even noticed that was about to hand him his hotdogs, Shane didn't looked at him, he just went off.  
Suddenly he wasn't so cautious anymore. 

"what. no Wait SHANE!" he tried to stop the giant but he already left. Shane suddenly wasn't so cautious anymore and Ryan frowned when the line behind him started pushing. 

'what got into him?' Ry was confused. Both hands full with of warm dogs. The people behind where already getting noisy so he stepped aside and waited. He started to look for Shane in the crowd

'' Ryan? '' The Small man flinched when he heard his name, he heard it so clearly but it was too loud because of the crowd. Who called him? Nobody behind him. He looked for Shane again when all of the sudden he was grabbed by the shoulder and yanked backwards. 

Before anyone could notice the Unsolved host disappeared in the middle of the crowd on bright daylight. 

>>>>>>>

The Demon Prince tried to follow the person through the crowd but it was almost impossible.  
He bumbed into a million people and lost the track. 

Fuck, FUCK! 

He stopped and run two hands through his hair looking around for a clue, then he heard a laugh coming from somewhere behind him. He turned around and again he saw the person in the distance. 

''Wait!'' Shane reacted faster this time but the figure turned and left again.. Not again ... He went through the crowd and almost got to reach the arm when another person crossed his way, blocking him from reaching out. The person passed and he finally had some space to reach for the arm 

'' Wait please! " Shane said when he pulled a woman back by her arm. 

'' excuse me?'' she said confused and attacked, yanking back her arm.

Shit,... He should've known that.  
She didn't looked like her, his mind was playing games on him. 

'' I'm Sorry I've mistaken you for someone else '' Shane stepped back pinching the Bridgof his nose. 

She turned around and went off.

He also turned around and left, a weird feeling creeping in on him. How? His pupils widened when he suddenly had one weird thought, that this was a set up.

SHIT! RYAN!! 

Shane instantly went back to the food truck but the Asian was gone. NO GODDAMIT!!! 

The demon Prince panicked, he could have screamed, looking around for the the smaller Asian, horror in his face. 

She watched him leave, a smile forming on sweet lips, that suddenly changed lipstick color into a darker shade, slowly walking off and disappearing into the crowd, into thin air, leaving behind nothing but smoke.

>>>>>>>

At the same time with Ryan. 

Ryan almost fell when two hands catched him and he had a good stand on the ground again.  
Ryan was surprised by the sudden move and turned around. 

'' Andrew? '' the hobby detective was confused, looking into the blonds face when he suddenly dropped the hotdogs and recognized the sudden change of the scenery. 

"What. the. actual. fuck? " he said to himself letting his mouth drop. 

He was standing on the shore of the ocean.  
The air was salty and the wind was cooler. It wasn't as crowded as usual, nobody even noticed the sudden appearance of them. Andrew was sitting on a bench that was facing the ocean, next to him a white plastic bag. 

'' I know I know, please quit the 'how did we got here' crap, you won't remember it anyway. " Andrew said while sitting on a bench looking to the sea, with the legs over one another. 

Ryan wasn't sure if he should freak out or lose his mind cause he surely didn't understood how things worked these days. 

'' WE ARE AT MALIBU BEACH! '' Ryan going both ways. 

'' Okay that clearly wont work how I imagined it to work,'' Andrew got up and put a firm but calming hand on his Shoulder and Ryan instantly froze.  
Andrew's hand was grounding him again, it was cold and he felt the Anxiety being sucked out by his right shoulder. He calmed down. .  
''see, that wasn't so bad now let me ask you some questions." the angel looked him in the eyes. 

Ryan went into some hypnotic state 

>>>>>>>

"NED! don't make me knock you out again! ."  
Eugene was sitting on top of the angel, his face hovering over him. Ned was screaming like he was looking into the eyes of a monster, that Eugene practically was. He was still in his second Form while the Angel was going into some kind of a catatonic state.

After they fought in the now complete destroyed Living Room Eugene finally managed to restrain him with both hands over the red haired.  
He was all mad now, knowing that the Neighbors would show up soon and he couldn't change the fact that his interior was a nightmare, maybe blame it on the dogs?..yeah sure. Grrr!

'' Eugene.. I-I m sorry, ngh.. Do it! Please, kill me, knock me out BUT DO SOMETHING Eugene please! '' Ned spoke so painful and fast.  
The angel was in pain, his breath was hot and he felt like his brain was melting. He arched his back and trashed in Eugene's grip, not fighting Eugene but fighting against the Heat, that felt like hell fire.

When Eugene found Ned in the middle of the flat Ned looked like he was possessed. Dark veins over his whole body, his skin tone was way too pale and glossy because of the constant sweat. He was going insane but the Angel at least tried to warn the fallen one before he groaned and slammed Eugene to the ground. 

'' NO NED calm down, I, IT won't kill you! Argh I can't knock you out every fucking TIME Ned I don't know the aftermath! '' Eugene's demonic voice made the angel whine again. 

The demon was snorting and smoke escaped from his nostrils. He didn't knew what to do to ease things up for his friend. He couldn't see Ned suffering like this. Hell, he needed to do something. 

As soon as the demon let down his guard, the redhead cried out and kicked Eugene of off him and the Asian had to throw him into the couch, causing it to flip over with the red-haired together. At this moment Eugene didn't care about his interior anymore since Ned was going crazy. 

Ned didn't move anymore, he was only breathing loud of exhaustion and also Eugene catched his breath and cursed Andrew for his naive believes. ' things will be easier from now on, my Ass!' Ned moaned he couldn't do this anymore "Eugene please..." the voice merely audible.  
The demon walked behind the couch and squad down, shushhing him and transforming back into his humane form. The horns grew back slowly such as the demon Tail. The angel sobbed and rolled his head from left to right , the fever angering inside him, so Eugene swallowed and stretched a hand out, he hesitated first but he thought maybe it was the best if Ned would just sleep for now. Eyes going black hand coming closer to his forehead. 

'' t-thank you'' Neds eyes closed, reliefed, preparing for the darkness. 

"Oh.. Ned" Eugene finally put a hand on his head and Ned's head rolled to the side. 

Silence, but he was still burning hot. Eugene needed to put him on ice again. This time maybe cuffed. 

>>>>>>>

' Tj, is Ryan in the office? ' Shane asked the demon through the telepathic link, even tho he kinda knew the Answer to it. 

'eh.. No!' Tj was sitting on his own with his laptop and headphones on away from the main area, with the workplace islands. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. 

Shane cursed, he tried to get through the line of people waiting to order hotdogs. He cut the link and reached out to Jen, she was in the office when she heard the worried voice. 

'sorry Shane he's not here, is everything okay?' she was sitting on her desk in the main office with a lollypop in her mouth. She looked over her computer to the other side, where Ryan and Shane's desks are, both empty. Suddenly hers and Sara's eyes meet from afar. Sara frowns as if she is asking what's going on and Jen Shrugged, pouting.

Sara was also checking why The Ghoulboys haven't returned yet. Then instantly connected to Shane, who finally made it back to the track. 

'Shane?' 

'Sara, Kelsey's prophecy is becoming reality, Ryan got kidnapped.' Shane looked for an empty alley. 

Sara gasped making Ashley flinch next to her. 

"SARA! You made me jump, whats up? '' She said smiling. 

Sara went all pale looking at Ashley with a hand on her mouth '' nothing... I need to go to the restroom '' she said trying to smile. 

She got up but Ashley stopped her" oh... wait, I got you girl, here" She pulled her Bag up from underneath the desk and started going through several things inside of it. Suddenly she took Sara's hand and placed a tampon on it. Smiling. 

Sara was confused but closed her hand and went off with a little '' thanks ''. 

' if this is true then...' she pushed the restroom open and closed it instantly leaning against it, her hand on her throat. Heart beating fast. 

'Sara please calm down... I won't let something happen to you. I know where Ryan could be, its far away so the mental link won't reach out, just call me if something happens.' Shane disappeared in black smoke. 

Sara let out a shaking breath. Her heart was pumping in fear. She had to be prepared for whatever was coming. 

>>>>>>>

Andrew gave up. The human was perfectly fine.  
The blond asked him several questions and Ryan answered them all honest, well he had no other choice he was forced to since Andrew still had his hand on his shoulder, sending him comfort and calming energy. The Human couldn't but feel save and suddenly he trusted the angel so he told him everything he knew. That's how an angelic-lie-detector works. 

'' Ryan are you sure that you have not encountered any demonic entity lately? '' 

'' no, I haven't , the supernatural season starts in 4 weeks. '' Ryan spoke calm. 

'' what about Shane, do you know that he is a Demon? '' 

'' Shane isn't a demon '' Ryans eyes where still focused but he frowned. 

'' how else did you get the fever? '' Andrew squeezed his shoulder harder sending more energy to the Asian. 

'' w-what fever? '' 

That was getting him nowhere... Ryan is fine, he has no clue on what's going on. Andrew sighed.  
He put the other hand on Ryan's Forehead to make him forget all this happens when he suddenly felt something weird. 

'' Shane marked you? '' Andrew was more then confused but Ryan didn't answered him. 

"Yes, I did! '' Shane suddenly answered. Letting Andrew turn around. 

Shit! He felt the his blood running cold

'' Shane!" how did he found them? 

Wind was blowing harder now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my dear readers,
> 
> I hope you guys are doing well cause i had some rough week. 
> 
> I finally decided to come out as bisexual to my family and friends and well it wasn't really positive. My twin sister still supports me but i never felt so much rejection from my nearest friends and relatives.
> 
> It was a hard decision innthe first place but my twinsis encouraged me to do it after not seeing all my dearest people on a relatives for a long time because of obvious corona reasons. So today was my cousins birthday and i decided it might be a good day to just announce it and Im really hurt. 
> 
> Its hard for me cause my culture dislike it and where im from it's not so easy to express how you feel inside and how that could actually affect one psychologically. 
> 
> Please still enjoy the chapter, I hope you understand that i will be off the grid for a while... Im dealing with some weird confrontations and that really sucks...
> 
> Still to those of you who are dealing with similar situations, feel free to write something kind in the comments, you are not alone. And i really need positivity. 
> 
> Happy rest of the pride month🧡💛💚💙💜🖤❤️  
> Love yall.


	12. Hangover Angels are dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane is really mad and a mad demon prince is nothing fun. Andrew is a chaotic angel who definitely can't handle some alcohol nor the aftermath and his decisions won't be good for him or for his future.
> 
> Ryan's thoughts are dangerously toxic and Shane has to lie to him again but he is a demon so nothing he didn't do before, well he still is a cursed demon tho. 
> 
> This Chapter includes some existency crisis, some depression and suicidal thoughts, anxiety and freaking out. Betrayed feelings lies and trust issues,  
> It sums up my whole week in a nutshell. 
> 
> Enjoy please.

'' Andrew WHAT are you doing! '' Shane's voice was deep and aggressive. 

'' I just asked some questions, Ryan is perfectly fine!" Andrew was about to wipe his memory out. When Shane revealed his demon eyes in a really mad way. 

"you have no right to kidnapp him for a damn Inquisition." Shane now came closer when Andrews Hand let go of Ryan's Head in a defense, leaving the other one still in Ryan's shoulder, to keep the energy going. 

'' listen, I just wanted to know what is going on with Ryan... He had some kind of a fever! Eugene didn't told you what happened in the restroom, or did he? '' Andrew needed answers now! 

Shane growled, he wanted to yank Ryan away from his grip but stayed calm for now, "yes I knew about the fever and its gone. Eugene told me what happened. '' 

Ryan was still under the calming influence of The angel not really understanding what is happening around him. He could hear Shane's voice it was dulled and far away but it was clearly there..'' Shane...? ''.

Andrew instantly hardened the grip on him making Ry hiss. Shane was about to freak out. This whole kidnapping was fully unnecessary and the worst part was that it still happened. This would result in the other glimpses of The Prophecy that Kelsey saw to also happen. He wanted to hurt the Angel right now for starting an avalanche of happenings without knowing. And all that for what? 

'' why are doing all this Andrew? '' Shane tried to stay calm. 

'' why? Because that's my Job! Since you got Ryan into this. Now it's affecting Ned! '' 

'' Ned? How is it affecting Ned? ''

'' So Eugene didn't told you about the fight in the restroom...? '' 

Shanes eyes got big. A fight? In the Restroom? 

'Eugene you son of a bitch!' Shane felt the anger of Betrayal and being lied to. Eugene would face consequences for lying to him. 

" oh so Eugene really didn't told you about that, interesting!"

Wind was blowing harder again. 

'' Eugene said that Ned took care of the Fever and that Ryan was fine. Besides that what has Heaven to do with all that? I thought everything was okay now. '' Shane was confused but he wanted to make things clear . He would later talk to Eugene about it. 

" well now that Ned has it, heaven wants to know what is going on. So what exactly is this fever? All I know is that somehow Ryan got affected of it and that it's demonic. But I never encountered something like this. Since it can be healed off it must be weak. I mean Ned healed it of off Ryan it just proved that it was something not powerful. But Something is weird.  
When an angel heals something it just disappears for good, it doesn't transfer to the Angel. Of course it will wear off the next days but we need to know how to avoid such things, if it should happen again. Means I'm doing your Job, Demon Prince. '' Andrew frowned. He still had no real answers.

Shane was speechless. What was this feathered bastard talking about? 

'' wowowo wait a second. I don't need you to do MY job, This fever is affecting Ned, okay! But why? He is an angel, I mean yes I get, that he healed Ryan from the... Demon fever, whatever, but how could this demonic issue affect Ned at all? '' Shane tilted his head to the side, his dark eyes still menacing. 

"that's what we are trying to figure out Shane! Ryan didn't knew anything means he is clean. But what is this fever and how did you let this happen to Ryan? '' the Angel eased up the grip on Ryan who just moaned silently. He was still in a hypnosis state. 

'' Wow, I could have told you that Ryan was clean without this unnecessary Kidnapping Andrew. I don't know what this fucking Fever is... I-I just don't understand why i didn't... '' SHIT!!! 

Wait...he couldn't sense the demonic fever... That's... Messed up. 

Shane maybe had one answer to the situation. But if that was true then they would have a way bigger problem. 

Suddenly Ryan's Phone starting to go off, but he wasn't reacting to it. 

Shane wanted to do something when his own Phone started to buzz. Shit WHAT NOW? 

'' okay soo all this was for nothing Andrew, you have no idea what you are causing for the future with your spontaneous actions. '' Shane wanted to guilt trip the Angel. Andrew sighed because he wasted a lot of time indeed. 

What would he tell heaven now? ... He didn't got an answer but hundreds of new questions.

It would be the best if he just let both go. 

'' Why the Mark Shane? '' he said putting a hand to Ryans Head wanting to delete all this from his memory. 

'' So that winged bastards like you and other entities would keep their fucking hands off of Ryan, Because you know Andrew, I'm doing my goddamn JOB!" Shane was really Mad! " now stop asking stupid questions and delete his memory Fast! We have no time for this!'' 

Andrew's eyes glew and Ryan's also did in endless holy light. He gasped and his head fell back when the memories got sucked out of him. Andrew deleted whatever happened. 

'' the inquisition is over Shane, I'm only following orders from Heaven... We are all searching for answers! '' his eyes were still Glowing in white light and when he finished and took the hand of Ryan, the human started to blink holding his head almost falling. Shane instantly got a hold on the light headed when Andrew suddenly hit Ryan hard on the back of his neck, letting the Asian cry out and eyes closing in pain, he instantly blackout. Shane had no time to really react, merely catching Ryan in time before he would hit the ground, comatose.

''ANDREW YOU SON OF A BITCH!" but the Angel already disappeared.

Ryan's phone was Ringing again and also Shane's was.

He carefully brought the human down and took his phone out.  
" Tj it better be important"

" Shane the Management is looking for Ryan where are you?" the demon was speaking very quiet. 

" argh.. Why what happened..? '' why was everything always falling apart... In the worst possible timing. 

'' Well they are looking for you both since you also overdrew your lunch break. But especially for The idiot because they noticed he didn't signed in, in the morning, meaning he was late, like the days before...and now, the extra long Lunchbreak made the Management go nuts about it. '' 

For Fucks Sake! Shane sighed looking down on the blacked out Asian, how was he supposed to fix this disaster in time? 

'' Tj you need to Stop time again PLEASE! '' Shane was really stressed out now. 

'' Sorry boss but that's not gonna happen. Doing it once is hard enough but doing it twice will not only get you in big trouble but also could tear me and the whole fucking space-time continue apart, yeah not really keen to let this happen. I pass. ''

'' TJ WE NEED ONLY 2 MINUTES! '' 

"then get here fast! Won't hurt" 

''Argh... Fine we will be in the HQ in a few minutes but I need to Fix a problem keep me updated. "  
Shane hang up and got Ryans arm over his shoulder and they vanished in black smoke.

And reappearing in the Small office where Shane tried to put Ryan in his chair. Again the phones where going off.

Shane managed to get him to sit without sliding down again. He was laying with his head on his arms on the desk. Ryan was completely blacked out

He needed to wake Ryan up so he carefully shoke the limb human with no effect.  
''Ryan?...hey Wake up! PLEASE youu need to get up!" Shane was violently shaking him now cause he wasn't responding. 

Shit he didn't know when he would wake up. 

' welcome back Madej. The management is on the way to HQ. Im a good liar but these morons are inpatient.' Tj said through a telepathic mind link, letting Shane almost punch a wall. He wasn't the one who really got pissed off but if the management found Ryan deep asleep he would definitely face hard consequences.

' Sara Fast come to the HQ. I need a wake up spell . You need to wake Ryan up!'. He was still shaking Ryan but he still wasn't responding... It made Shane anxious. 

' I'm coming!' she was standing in the kitchen with a cup of Coffee when she instantly walked to the HQ. 

Finally the door opened and Shane looked up.

''Sara? ''

Shane paled, his hands still on Ryans Shoulders. 3 of the Manager were standing in the door frame and disappointment was all over the atmosphere. 

Cursing inside Shane stepped forward to kinda shield Ryan but they just pushed him away and Shane had his Hands in front of him in defense trying to somehow explain but the manager didn't need further explanation.. Ryan was sleeping on his shift again, but this time he actually knew how to hide out on their small office in the separate building. For the Management enough evidence. 

Sara suddenly appeared to the very uncomfortable scene and spoke a silent spell letting Ryan wake up quiet, blinking, opening his eyes and revealing a headache. He groaned. 

Shanes heart went tight, when he saw the Asian waking up. Cursing Andrew for causing all this disaster. 

Ryan got up and was instantly confronted with the cruel reality, that consisted out of the beloved management. He didn't understand what happened and his head was throbbing, the pain from His back coming back. 

'' Ryan, seemingly the meeting yesterday wasn't clear enough. We just recognized that you were late again, the official login today was almost 2 and a half hours too late. And now the lunch break, which both of you have clearly covered. Catching you sleeping on your desk adds another thing to the list. This will have consequences. Ryan, actually the both of you." the head of the three looked down on them with a deep frown and disgust in his face. 

Ryan was close to crying when he just nodded and apologized. '' of course I will face the consequences.''   
He formed a silent fist and gritted hia teeth. 

Shane was speechless, but when the Management turned to the big guy he just nodded.  
" we will be emailing you, the meeting will be tomorrow, that's disappointing for the work you delivered earlier, but nobody is perfect, right. " the smallest of them said while fixing his gkasses and then they walked out leaving behind the awkward air. 

The atmosphere was thick and Ryan instantly had to to sit down again, he felt numb right now. 

Sara went to Shane and he hugged her, she then brought the coffee to Ryan secretly warming it up again with a spell. He just thanked her and she put a warm hand on his shoulder.

Ry instantly hid his face in his hands. That was all to much to process. Not even knowing how he got here.

Katie LeBlanc made her way to the Buzzfeed unsolved studio. She rushed in when ahe heard that HR was on their way to find Ryan. 

"Ryan! Ry... I will talk to them please don't worry... '' Katie ran in and instantly started to comfort Ryan. Katie LeBlanc has the biggest and bravest heart on the whole planet. And both knew that she was on their side. 

" Thank you Katie" Shane squeezed her shoulder and she smiled.

" don't worry, The season finally was really good and the crew is happy with the work so it's going to be easy to talk to the Management. Leave it to me Ryan. Shane. '' Ryan smiled for the effort she put in but he knew that this time he fucked up, big time.

'' thank you Katie you are the best" Ryan squeezed his lips together forming a line and she petted his long hair.

'' don't worry Ryan things will get better...soon '' Sara also played with Ryans long hair and then she and Katie left the room and closed the door. 

Silence. The raven haired swallowed. 

Shane rubbed his eyes with two fingers, frowning. He fucked it up and Ryan gets the scolding. 

Ryan hid again in his arms on the table and exhaled very loud. 

Shane put a heavy hand on the human, who started to sob. Oh Ryan. Thats it, they broke him. 

'' Ryan... '' Shane started to knead his neck, trying to comfort him, when he saw the bruise that was slowly forming from Andrew hit and it made him soo angry. Ryan looked soo defeated, so small and broken.

'' no Shane I-I fucked up. Things are nosediving and I Frankly think that this was the last straw. ''  
He spoke muffled into his arms and a few sobs came also out. 

'' no.. Ryan.. ''  
'it's not your fault. I'm the one to be blamed' he wanted to tell him the truth but it wouldn't change anything...it sucked. 

Shane closed his eyes he didn't wanted to see him like this. This feeling of not being able to help was overwhelming. He wished things turned out different but to change what's already written for you is very hard. All he could do for now is to comfort and listen. 

The Asian looked up and sighed.  
He rubbed of the pathetic tears and ran through the raven hair. He was so done, this company was killing him. 

"I hate the management, I hate this company, and I.. I hate myself just soo much. why do they always seem to only see my failures and never my good work...? Why do they always have to pick on me. Huh?  
Its hard,! SO HARD to always keep this up... They don't ask how I'm feeling... They don't see behind the curtains. No! But they always want me to work...never to be a failure. The amount of stress and pressure is almost to much to bear but they only accept perfection. And then they give you the feeling that you don't belong here when all I do is delivering the work they pay me for.''

He paused taking a deep breath... His head was aching and he knew if he would keep going on it would only let him tear up. And even tho Shane was no stranger he didn't wanted him to see how destroyed he could be. 

Shane looked him deep on the eyes '' you do more then good Ryan and I can see all that-'' 

"Noo Shane, its never enough.. It will never be. THAT'S THE PROBLEM . But they DON'T SEE IT. Fuck! Argh..*sob*. That's the fucking problem Shane. They don't see what they are causing with this constant pressure on their employees. '' Ryan was just too emotional, the tears rolled unstoppable. 

Ryan took a good grab with both hands on his throat, Shane flinched eyes dilating.  
'' I'm scared to wake up someday and have enough off all of this. Just hang a noose from the ceiling and maybe... Maybe just kick the chair off. '' smiling like a maniac with the glossy red eyes and the wet tear lines on his face. 

"RYAN please calm down.. I know this all haunts you personally but I am here too... And I wont let this happen. Katie and the crew would never let this happen Ryan... '' Shane wiped off the tears but Ryan had alot more to let out... Shane thought it would be better if the Asian would just let it out on him.

"yeah Shane like I could decide what goes on in my mind. I don't want to suffer depression, start a new habit and have it end up in an addiction. That's not me...but it's all getting on my nerves, im Human, I need air to breath. IM MORTAL!  
I don't want to feel like my life was a fucking waste of time, but that is exactly what I am feeling right now...All this... You know if it wasn't for my weird love for the supernatural and my self destructive curiosity and For the fans and you, I would never have started unsolved. It's all I did in the past years of my life and I'm so proud of it. And buzzfeed is shitting on it like they could just replace it. That's EXHAUSTING!  
You know... Im having hard times falling asleep at night and when I eventually do... I have some fucked up nightmares.. Im feeling like my sanity is slowly crumbling Shane...And if they keep feeding t-this...this monster inside me, it will come out and then things will get really ugly. "

Ryan's voice got darker on the last part, he was shaking now hard swallowing. Shane just watched, he didn't know what to say... He always knew how frustrated he was, but he didn't know that Ryan was depressed. It shocked him and made him soo angry...but this,.. That was Ryan speaking not a weird demon fever.. Shane could have punched a wall at the thought. If this fucked up fever was still there things would really have went out of control because it would have eaten from this negativity and despair.

Ryan was exhausted from all that and it hurt Shane. "no.. Ry-'' 

'' What? What Do You Expect From Me ? I MEANT what I said. We all have our dark sides.. But I don't want them to see mine. And THEY are slowly peeling my layers off one by one ... What will be left in the end won't be ME anymore!  
I know I should just let them have it, don't give a fuck.. Smile through the pain... But I can see through their Bullshit!  
They don’t want me happy, or fixed Shane, and  
They definitely don’t want me better , they just want me broken, the want me exhausted and hurt. And the worst part is that I don't even know why. WHY? IT'S...TOO MUCH .... All of this is just TEARING ME APART SHANE I QUIT! *inhaling* Im done, okay? I GIVE IN. I'll give them exactly what they want. I am broken. " Ryan sobbed so hard by now he couldn't breath. Tears streaming uncontrollable. 

Shane tried to hug him but Ryan's hands were covering his face. God he felt so lost and burdened. 

'' it's okay. Ryan let the sorrow go... You've been carrying it for too long now, im here I know how hard things are but you are a fighter Ry. " 

The smaller one cried soo loud now... He really was carrying it all inside of him. But the anger wasn't gone yet. 

'' you will overcome this Ryan, we both will" Shane was slowly rocking with him.

"S-shane you don't understand, this isn't temporary... It always has been this way. I feel miserable inside... I stopped pretending long time ago... It was just a matter of time when they would be knocking on this door again. I feel neglected and and.... I don't feel welcomed anymore. That's the reason why watcher came in to my mind... I needed something to escape.  
A place where I could be myself, being late would be the smallest problem.. Or having a long lunch break... That's humiliation. And I.. im pathetic. '' 

He paused... ''im soo pathetic, I'm the Moron. That's all just a waste of time... I cant even remember how I ended up here... My mind is slowly falling apart . Im going nuts Shane, that's it. ''

Ryan needed to breath he unwinded from Shane's embrace and Shane gave him some space.  
Ryan just took a shaking breath and hid in his arms again leaning back dow the table. He was focusing on breathing. His mind still working but his body exhausted.  
His headache was growing worse now so he closed his eyes. 

'' Ryan please don't be too hard on yourself... Listen, Katie will talk to them... The Management is a bunch of suited jerks. I mean they can't just fire you, we are basically carrying Buzzfeed with unsolved and if they do, I'll quit too, let's see how they will digest that. ''  
Shane was sitting next to him, leaning over Ryan hiding Bergara. Still rubbing his back. 

'' N-no... But they're are monitoring me all the time now.. They want the total control. '' yes they had a target on Ryan's head and he felt it. 

Ryan's thoughts could be dangerous. 

'' no Ryan... I know it's hard right now. But time will pass and things will be better soon. You are falling into a rabbit hole with those thoughts Ry.'' shane now shoved his head into the Raven hair."you need to stop this thought train, now!"  
Ryan looked to the side to get some breath. He was still sobbing. Cooling down in the cold surface of the table. Stopping the train? Why, he was only starting. 

The Asian knew that. He knew how bad his thoughts and self hatred could become. But nothing made sense. This was a nightmare and he had literally a breakdown here. No call it a breakthrough.!

He wasn't doing anything wrong but when a company starts watching his every move he knew he really fucked things up. He was anxious and that was unhealthy. But why stopping now.? He didn't cared anymore. All lies... The dark haired man knew it deep inside everybody and everything was lying to him but why, he never did anything to earn the hate so why? This was toxic. 

We all have something deep inside that we try to hide and want to suffocate, but these things never go away. They always come up out of nowhere and haunt you even more.... Things telling you, that you will never make it. Call it self doubt or just paranoia , but he hated his deep thing this inner-self, that wanted to get to the surface. Funny, the fan-base was calling it 'Ricky Goldsworth' , but he is only an imagination. He created him! It was nonsense a little funny game, that the fans loved. Nothing more. But Ricky Goldsworth was a voice that said things he wouldn't dare to say, covering it in humor. Ricky wasn't real tho, and it was all for the fun of it. 

He was self controlled and to have this anger bubbling up like that was ashaming him. His mental health was never a real issue. Yes, going through a phase in teenage years is one way but now that he was a full size adult he really had some issues. 

Now every thought was going crazy in his head and things he didn't wanted to come up were screaming in his mind. The headache reached a certain point and he wanted them to shut up. He groaned. 

'' I'm sorry... '' Shane was still laying on the Asian. He whispered it so quietly, don't wanting him to hear it but it had to be said.

What? 

Ryan stopped sobbing for a moment, the tears still rolling over the side of his nose dropping on the table. His eyes open.  
Why was Shane Sorry?.. He didn't do anything.. Did he?  
Well he could have at least wake him up right?  
And what was this all about anyway? He had another memory loss for the last 45 mins and didn't knew how he came here or when he fell asleep. Why was Shane not telling him what's going on? Why was he hiding things from him?  
Shane was also late...So he must know something. he just confirmed it by apologizing, right? RIGHT? 

Thoughts were rolling endlessly through his mind. He wanted to scream Quite! This thoughts were suffocating him. But he needed answers now! 

Ryan didn't noticed that he was holding his breath. His eyes were wide open, he felt betrayed by his bestfriend and that hurt.  
Suddenly he just got up, forcing Shane, who was laying on him also to get up. '' why didn't you wake me up? '' Ryan Was looking at the desk. 

'' hm..? I tried Ryan. '' 

'' that's a lie...'' Ryan spoke so quite. 

'' what? '' 

"That. Is. A. Lie" Ryan spoke firm but calm. 

Shane felt his heart going faster now. What was going on? 

'' I'm a light sleeper, I would have been awake in a blink of an eye"

'' Ry-". Shane tried again. 

" so why didn't you wake me up Shane?'' he looked him deep in the eyes, both eyes red from the tears that are emerging again, ohh lord. 

Shane was speechless... What should he answer? 

It was one simple question... Just one and Shane decided to lie to him. It shattered him inside. No.. NO! He wouldn't lie if it wasn't necessary. Ryan's heart was getting heavy. 

'' Shane." Ryan's voice was Shaking." Tell me why''

Shane's hands wiped over his mouth. Thats it he needed to calm the human down. He hated using Manipulation on Ryan because he would end up overthinking but right now he had to.

"no answer huh? Then tell me how I just fell asleep in the first place hm? Or... OR HOW I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST HOUR SHANE!!" Ryan freaked out. 

''Ryan-"

" NO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The demon felt stressed, he tried to calm him down but Ryan snapped. 

Shane couldn't use anything on him right now... He was too mad and seeing his eyes turn black would make things even worse. 

Ryan just hit the desk with a hand letting the coffee spill a little. '' HUH? No Answers? Are you thinking about what to tell me that I could actually buy? Yeah thought so. "

" that is not you Ryan... You are mad and I understand... But this is not you talking its the anger that is looking for someone to blame..if you want to blame me to feel better do it. '' 

'' yeah sure Shane. Come on say it. 'that's Ricky Goldsworth speaking!' OH but you are still dodging the question. .. YEAH! KEEP AVOIDING THE GODDAMN QUESTION.. I just want to know what is happening with me and you are obviously knowing what is going on BUT DECIDE TO LIE TO ME RIGHT? Why don't you just tell me the FUCKING truth for once SHANE?"

Ryan completely lost it at this point. He was so tired of nit knowing what is going on in his own life.

'Oh well I left you alone for a split second and then Andrew, who is an angel kidnapped you and flew you to Malibu beach and startet to interview you! Oh and this little trip took over 25 min because we kinda had an argument about why he didn't invite me and then he knocked you out and we both came back late, sorry about that?' 

What should he tell him? He had no option.

'' you passed out on me at the food truck!" Shane did exactly what Ryan thought. He had to. He lied to him again. Oh the guilt.. There we have it again. 

'' I did what?" Ryan was obviously shocked about what came out of the blonds mouth.

"you Fainted right before we wanted to eat the hotdogs because it was warm and you haven't eaten yet and the crowd must have overwhelmed you. Wanna know how shocked I was when you suddenly went pale shifting from a wobbly foot to the other when you just looked at me and suddenly sank to the ground. I had almost no chance catching you." Shane went over his hair and face at that lie but Ryan just looked exhausted. His mind kinda cracked. 

'' I swear I tried waking you up but you were out cold Ryan and I was worried as hell. I had to carry you back to the office without anyone noticing cause I know you hate hospitals and that's what definitely would have happened if somebody saw me carrying you in. I'm sorry I couldn't wake you up in time Ryan.'' 

Ryan just leaned back into his chair looking to the ceiling. 

".. I fainted? shit... " he felt so pathetic but he wasn't sure about how to feel anyway. 

"yes Ryan.. And if I didn't knew better I would say that you might be overworked and need a break Asap." Shane got up. 

"I'm leaving you alone now... You need to calm down Ry, I'll be at the desk" he put a Hand on Ryan's shoulder " don't blame yourself for something you have no control over. I'm talking to you too, Ricky Goldsworth" Shane smiled and left. 

Ryan pressed both hands against his eyes, he really freaked out without letting Shane explain what happened... Shit! He sighed and felt so stupid. 

''FUCK! " 

>>>>>>

A little before.. 

Andrew came back into the studio with a white huge plastic bag. He flew to the restroom and got out of it without anyone noticing. His Face was doing this signature thing with his forehead again, but he added a few more folds because he was mad. Very mad.  
He just arrived from heaven, yes the place where angels return angry from, apparently. The meeting was a disaster. Andrew didn't delivered the news they expected and what was even worse he didn't fixed the problem either. 

He had another chance to fix things but didn't knew how, " you are the Angel of Intelligence Barman! You must find a solution for this or we will find a solution for you.". Yes, a bunch of fucking bastards,with halos and wings. But Andrew didn't gave up, he was keen to find the solution but he needed a plan and some more wine... Maybe he should visit Eugene again... Or maybe not....no thanks.

"Andrew~" Steven clapped his hands. " we finished the trailer for the new season, let's celebrate with some Hotdogs". 

" congrats, here are some hotdogs, you are the best guys. Im proud to work with you it's always an honor. But I already ate and I need to work on some stuff so please excuse me, ill watch the trailer later." 

Steven's face went from happy to sad. He looked at the staff and then Andrew left. What is up with the blond? 

Andrew needed a plan, but heaven had plans for him.


	13. Chronos and Kairos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is about mostly Shane, he still tries to figure out what this fever is about while juggling with Ryan's needs and the management.
> 
> Eugene Lied to him and Andrew told him something that made him think.... Unfortunately he kinda falls into some kind if self doubt. 
> 
> The demon prince keeps thinking about a mirage from earlier also needs to fix a time problem.  
> Having a thought nit leaving him. 
> 
> Meanwhile Ned is under ice and Eugene took some precautions. But the fever ist still there and Ned knows what it wants. 
> 
> This chapter includes some Shane whump, some more Ned whump. Mentioning of the Sallie house, Kelseys Prophecy and Ricky Goldsworthm.  
> Also:  
> Eating disorder, denial, self doubt, depression, coffee, this Chapter has some Blood, alot of blood and mention if drinking some. Anxiety attacks and worries. Hand cuffs, fever dreams and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left a link for some Music to set the mood for the last part of the chapter and i would recommend to repeat the Musik at least twice if you are not a fast reader.
> 
> The last part also includes the most if Shane whump. Well he had to pay his due somehow, right. 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter, i literally sat the whole night on it after it got deleted off my device and i hope its good enough.
> 
> Its also a long chapter sorry about that... 
> 
> Mentally still feeling shitty but well writing makes me happy I guess.
> 
> As I said, before, it's not beta read. 
> 
> Love yall ❤️

Shane was mad, he was really mad. Ryan got scolded for something Andrew was to be blamed for and Andrew told him something that he had to talk with Eugene about, so what now?  
He went straight to the Try guys studio.

"both called in sick today...Eugene had a date yesterday and I'm sure he had such a good time, he needed an extra day off, if you know what I mean Hahaha," Keith put a hand on his shoulder, winking but Shane was clearly not amused.

" Or Ned is really ill and Eugene got infected, I don't know, Ned looked really done yesterday! " Zach spoke from behind in his seat having a leg over the other, leaning on his hand.

Shane cursed inside his head, so the angel didn't lie about Ned. Or maybe..

" sooo.. when will they be back? '' Shane slowly took off Keith's hand. 

'' don't know, maybe next week? Katie knows for sure tho.. But she is in a meeting right now" Keith looked between him and Zach. 

'' okay thanks'' Shane turned around and left, leaving both puzzled, Shrugging to each other. 

One thing was clear though, he would definitely pay the fallen Angel a visit after work, because he lied to him and the demon prince needed to know why and what happened. 

When he went back downstairs in the main building he saw Ryan on his desk with the huge headphones on and his shades, maybe wanting to hide the red eyes, and his cap, the typical Bergara defense mode.  
It felt soo bad for lying to the man but that's what he was here for, it was his job. 

He went to his desk and sat down, opened a task he wanted to start for the new season... The blonde was thinking about talking to the Management but have it a little his way. No... He sighed, hoping that Katie could actually do something.... That was not fair having Ryan so stressed about it. The human finally spoke out what was on his tongue all the time, and it wasn't pretty. Ryan was really done with Buzzfeed and Shane was it as well. 

It deeply concerned him tho, Ryan never spoke about his depression before... Yeah sure the week was really tough and Ry was stressed all the time but he never had suicidal thoughts. 

He looked over to the very focused coworker. Fuck, Ry didn't even ate today... That's why the usual tanned was looking very pale. Shane wanted to get up and get him something from the kitchen but Ryan wouldn't dare to eat at his desk after what happened. He would be too stubborn about it and the lunch break was clearly over for today.  
'This idiot argh he would stay without eating until the shift was done....' Shane sighed and tried to focus on the task again but a thought wouldn't let go.. He really thought about force feeding him if necessary.

It took him 4 minutes before his mind rolled over again. Damn! He was angry about what happened in general. Andrew was a real coward but he had a point there. How could a demonic fever attack Ryan without Shane noticing it? Shane never missed an entity, no matter how small it is. He senses the spirits of all kinds, feeling them even when they are not there right now, because he's like a bloodhound smelling footprints. Shane's feelings never let him down before, well at least only once with the Sallie house demon.

It's one of the common abilities to sense the supernatural, especially the higher the rank the better the quality of his ability gets.  
That he didn't noticed anything was something rarely happens but, that Tj also didn't noticed as well was a bad omen. Tj only recognized the white eyes in the edit a day after, but not in the moment it happened. Both were sure no other spirit was there with them. 

Bringing him back to the question, how? 

Something was in his mind tho, but he kept pushing this thought away. This simply wasn't possible!  
Or was it and he didn't dared to say it out loud? Shane refused to let this thought in again, he had to close this chapter for now and stay rational.

He shoke his head. 

'Okay Stop! Time for some real confrontation. What are the facts Shane? .. Focus! ' he thought, fingers on his mouth.

What are the patterns..? The demon recognized the behavior from before but this way back.. 

Anyway... 

Lets go back to the very beginning... It all started after the Sallie house. Ry had some long sleepless nights and some fucked up work schedules. He was paranoid all the time and it got so bad that he started hallucinating about things that weren't there. The Asian was so jumpy that he tried to crack some jokes about it as a coping mechanism, but he couldn't do anything about it. Shane even tried to find out if Ry had some spirit attached to him but there was none.  
And Ry, he never told Shane about it. The blonde found out about it way later after Ryan got blessed in his local church and even that took almost 2 month.

Anyway Shane didn't noticed that.. something... got attached to Ryan back then and he couldn't really help him... But after the blessing in the church things went smooth.

Okay.. , maybe this Whole Goldsworth thing Started but The hobby detective was perfectly fine and he had fun with ol' Goldsworth because the fans were going nuts about it and he loved playing games. Even in the live postmortem in Washington DC he did the 'bit' and Shane played along with him. 

Everything was perfectly fine with Ryan, that was something he was 100 percent sure about.  
So Shane never researched why he couldn't sense the Sallie house Spirit . Well it was the first time visiting a demonic place with a camera team. The spirit surely takes some precautions if it doesn't want to be exposed to the internet, besides that he and Tj clearly got rid of whatever there was and didn't bother to check if the little human was okay...whatever it was, was gone and if it wasn't it must have been gone after the blessing. So everything's fine.... Right?  
Literally years passed, nothing happened.

Shane then took his job seriously even when he encountered Demons like Annabelle or the goatman. The spirits respected the much higher ranked demon prince and also his aggressive behavior... They had no option. Shane didn't care, he is an ancient demon, who had no nerves for some teenage Demons and their weird games.

Back when he was younger, Demons would have collected the souls with much more class. This wimps were nothing compared to Shane back then, but the demon in the Sallie house was a different kind. It was suddenly abd weirdly shifting in general a very Mysterious spirit. 

Shane sighed looking at the clock, that doesn't wanted to move faster. 

Ryan really had some weird issues going on.  
And now things are happening again and he won't do the same failure of not investigating what is happening with Ry, himself.

But first he needed some coffee. The thought in the back of his head still creeped in and he hated it. The demon got up and Ryan saw him leave. 

Ryan cursed inside his head. He almost finished work for three days but his mind couldn't stop thinking about the whole day. First this massage that made him lose it in his pants and then he p-passed out on the food truck? He could have pulled his hair out. 

'How? How could that happen?' 

He tried so hard to remember.  
Shane disappeared in the crowd... Things were blurry but he remembered hearing his name, a weird voice that wasn't Shane's tho , but then everything's blurry again.. it started to went black around the edges. 

'stay Calm Ryan!' he had to remind himself. 

Ryan stared at his screen, his head was throbbing and his neck felt warm. He had a vague memory of a hand pulling him back and then a sharp pain on the back of his neck.  
Fuck he really blacked out and the back pain got even worse. He couldn't let Shane massage him again. SHIT! ARGH! 

How the hell did Shane carry him all the way back without breaking a sweat. ' Yes, he is huge and has long limbs'  
But Ryan was a small but muscled MAN and to be carried for a ten minute walk was even for Shane impossible....'And how came that nobody noticed?' ...It was just so unbelievable that he collapsed and then there was the management... These fuckers just knew how to fuck him up.

Ryan gritted his teeth not believing that they made him freak out like this. He even lost it and told Shane about his depression. He cursed inside.  
Ryan's thoughts were to chaotic again. ' argh.. Fuck it!' rubbing his face with a tired hand. He noticed that his neck felt warm so he placed a hand on it and closed his eyes, a feeling telling him that something was missing. 

After finishing the 4th task for the new season he wrote a mail with a few suggestions about appointments to Knott's scary farm since it's a seasonal thing. Meant he had at least a few month to go. 

Ryan needed to get Watcher to be perfect so he could finally be independent from the Feed, but this was only the beginning. 

Suddenly a new mail came in.  
Speaking of the devil '' oh lord.. '' he sweared.

The mail was from the management and Ryan didn't wanted to click on it, cause he knew that they wouldn't let the incident go unnoticed, his disobedience had to be punished, of course, he had to be disciplined. 

'stay brave Ry...' he sighed. 

He finally clicked on it and read The mail, it said that Katie and the Team are happy with his work so the consequences won't be too bad *sigh* but he will have to be punctual tomorrow to attend the meeting, because if he's late again, things will be really bad. 

He growled inside, teeth biting into the inside of his cheek, drawing some blood. He had to stay stoic. 

Ryan slowly exhaled, he needed to thank Katie later but the management surely have some other cards up their sleeves and he surely wouldn't fall for this trap, he had to be extra careful.

'' hey Ryan, are you good? You are still pale'' Jen leaned on his desk.

He flinched and suddenly recognized the iron taste in his mouth, instantly swallowing the scarlet liquid and repressing a grimace. 

His headphones were on but he wasn't listening to anything so he took them off. 

''hay Jen.., pale? I'm fine'' he answered hesitant. 

'' Shane carried you in and dared me to call someone, you was out cold man, I was worried. '' she spoke quietly. 

Ryan's eyes got big, 'she saw us...?' swallowing again, he needed to rinse his mouth out. 

"ern yeah I don't know what happened exactly but I'm much better now.." Ry said with a forced smile.

" good to hear that but you should still eat something, here I got you an apple, cause we all know: an apple a day...." she smiled and left the apple on his desk.

'keeps the doctor away... Oh Jen.' he thought to himself. 'So Shane wasn't lying about earlier.' and the Apple came in handy, since he didn't ate and the blood taste was getting annoying. But he didn't wanted to add another thing to the management's list. 'fuck, this blood won't stop flowing..' he swallowed again. 

'is he eating the apple Jen?' Shane was observing them from far. 

'he is fine, don't worry Shane.. You are being overprotective again you know that right?'

'Jen you don't know the slightest of things I know.'

' So you think that lying to him will fix things..?' she raised an eyebrow. 

'it won't do shit but he needs to stop overthinking and because he needs to eat something. Thanks Jen. ' Shane came back and smiled when he saw the Asian biting into the green apple. Also putting a water bottle on Ryans desk. Ryan just muffled a rushed " thanks ". 

'well you know what you are doing..' Jen smirked. 

Shane frowned his brows again when a thought came back again , the undeniable thought got louder in his head again.

He chugged down half the mug of coffee and leaned back thinking about this weird fever. It came from somewhere and he would solve this riddle. 

Ryan got infected with a fever. Okay. So He was acting weird and it kinda escalated in the bathroom, where Eugene and Ned took care of this demonic fever. But where did he got this from?

'We haven't been on any investigations lately and he definitely wouldn't be dumb enough to go on some weird places on his own, besides that he was pretty occupied with the stupid amount of work and it clearly was showing.' he closed his eyes. 

Shane clenched his fist, he didn't wanted to say it out loud, nor in his head. But he had to face it. He was missing something.  
Was it because he was weak? or because he was blinded by something that haunted him from his past and now its back and it was twisting the knife that was too deep inside his mind. Maybe.  
He wouldn't ever admit it but that might be the problem here.. He was in denial. 

The small whispers are telling him what was obviously going on and he hated it, NO! It couldn't be. 

But how else could he explain what was happening. The person he saw earlier, even though it was impossible.., Andrew is an Angel, he couldn't have been behind it.

But he is the angel of intelligence so maybe he would have came up with it, the angels have some kind of a communication between each other, maybe the other feathered cowards told him, how to distract Shane. 

But her? No! IMPOSSIBLE! Nobody ever knew about her besides Azrael, angel of death and he had no business with the other angels. 

This wasn't fitting at all. This wasn't the work of an angel, actually it must have been the work of a demon. But who was dumb enough to mess with the Demon prince? 

Maybe Eugene? No! He had no reasons to and he obviously wasn't powerful enough to pull this off.  
Meant something even more powerful had to be behind it... And maybe even stronger and higher ranked than Shane. 

'Now there we have it..no more denial Madej...' he cursed inside, because now he dared to even think about it. Wow, Progress! 

This was undoubtedly scaring him a little, because that meant Shane wasn't ready for whatever was coming, the Sallie house spirit wasn't even a real demon, well he never found out what exactly happened back then but it already was a handful... He couldn't do this shit again. 

'BUT WHAT ABOUT HER?' 

'Damn it! Was it possible that she was real? No! 'he must have just mistook her and this was all nonsense. 

'But what If it was demonic?' He would have sensed it! 

What if he couldn't sense every spirit or entity? ... 

'It happened before' and he still doesn't know why... 

'No!' this was a few years ago now and it happened only once! 

'What if it was a higher ranked Demon?' .. Well he wasn't sure if he could sense them, at least he hoped.

'Argh... Snap out of it Madej! '

He tried to avoid falling in self doubt. Shane is a fucking demon Prince, one of the 4th highest ranked Demons in Hell. Shane is powerful and all the other spirits shiver when he sets a foot into a place. 

Shane must be able to sense higher ranked demons since he was one himself. The demon prince knew that they have stronger abilities but he never encountered a higher ranked demon besides Lucifer. And this was an out of world experience. We are talking about the Devil himself, of course he couldn't sense him... He was the first fallen angel and the strongest entity in existence. But indeed Shane never even crossed paths with another higher ranked demon and doesn't knew shit about them.

It was paradox but Shane hoped that what he saw earlier was just a mistake.., a glitch in the matrix.  
It must be it, a coincidence, He sincerely hoped it. 

Shane was about to throw the whole mindfuck away but he didn't wanted to repeat the same mistake.  
The last time he underastemated something, things went nosediving. The thought about the Sallie house came up again but here is no fucking connection and it made Shane angry. 

' Andrew said Ry was fine, Eugene lied about the whole story but also he said Ryan was fine. I inprinted the seal on him and I also checked him for any other spirit and also that was negative. In conclusion, Ry is actually fine! ' he wanted to get a good hold of this thought. 

Shane looked at the Asian, who finished the apple and looked more vital. 

'so what about the Prophecy? Kelsey said she had to show it to me? And what about Sara...'

A slight panic attack started inside him again , if he really cracked the code about it being the work of a higher demon he couldn't protect Sara with his Seal.  
In fact he couldn't do anything at all. 

There are only a hand full, of Demons above, let alone the 7 Dukes of Hell and well the Devil himself but he never had some beef with any other higher entity. The blonde just settled on earth and planed on spending his eternity there, as the lazy cursed Demon he was. 

Of course he knew someday some demons will pass his rank but he never had bad blood with any. Even tho he threatened alot of weak ass Demons and spirits on his trips with Ryan but none of them would ever hold a grudge or actually do something and if they did it would take them along time to ever reach a certain rank to actually fuck with him and this will take more than a few hundred years. So he was chilled about it.. 

And then Kelsey showed him the Prophecy of losing Sara and suddenly his world crumbled. In fact Sara's soul was the most holy thing for Shane and even tho he was cursed he would never let anything happen to her or her soul. 

No demon nor angel or any other spirit would dare to attack what's his. Not ever again. 

The little witch really concerned him but he would go through Hell again for her. 

' Sara,... your soul..... Never again!...,  
Hm a mail? HR.. fucking Management. The meeting with Ryan and me at 9 am. We have to be punctual. Katie is a real hero. Shit! I still have to fix the whole Time thing!'

Shane finished his mug and brought it back to the kitchen.

This thoughts could go back and forth for ever, what he needed was answers. And a plan, He would definitely talk to Eugene after work. Still an hour to go. 

He knew soon it was time to face some consequences for manipulating time. 

\----------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------

'' ngh.. '' It was so cold... It felt good.. Ned finally felt better. 

"oh you woke up... '' Eugene brought in some more ice. 

Ned slowly blinked and opened his eyes before he could react to what was happening. He was in Eugene's Bathroom. 

The red haired was in the bathtub and it was filled up with ice cubes. On him was also a huge pile of ice cubes but the cold was welcoming, only the position he was in was a bit uncomfortable so he tried to shift when he heard a small metal noice rattle, letting him stop for a second, still adjusting to the whole scene. 

Taking a deep breath, the angel tried to pull his arms again, that seemingly were cuffed to the Radiator, behind him. He felt sore and having his back arched like this wasn't helping. 

Ned shook his hands a couple of times before he sighed, giving up. 

He knew what happened before Eugene send him to sleep, so he accepted being cuffed as a consequence to what happened. footsteps. 

"Im sorry for cuffing you Ned. I hope you are slightly normal again... '' Eugene brought in the last back of ice. 

His eyes went Black and his form changed into the second stage of his Demon appearance. Better save then sorry! 

The demon took one plastic bag of Ice and opened it with his sharp dark fingers . Then he slowly approached the iced angel and emptied the bag on him. 

'' ...seriously, ngh-Cuffs- " Ned started coughing, letting some of the ice vibrate and fall. 

Eugene instantly threw the empty plastic vag aside and grabbed one of the small water bottles on the sink and unscrewed the cup. He brought the bottle to Ned's lips and helped him drink. 

" careful.... These weren't meant for you, better now?" deep demon voice. 

"argh... Yeah! 'm good.. *swallows* how's Ariel n Wes?" Ned's mouth felt a little less dry and he tried to find a somehow better position but it was impossible with the way he was cuffed. His voice still hoarse. 

"they are fine, can you remember what happened?" Eugene's voice was so deep and the demonic voice was on top of his normal voice like an echo. 

Ned only nodded "please let me talk to her. She must be worried." he looked the demon in the inked eyes and some tears formed in his own eyes. 

Eugene transformed back... He petted his redhead a little. "Ned you are still being affected from this fucked up fever... She will be even more worried when she hears you like that. I promise that she is fine, just get well soon." Eugene knelt next to the angels upper body, who just closed his eyes letting the tears flow.

Eugene was right, he didn't wanted her to witness him like that but this Fever had to be gone. 

" please tell me that you are still okay... I don't know what my Ability does to you.... I've blacked you out a couple of times now..." Eugene really was worried. 

Ned just smirked weak "don't worry,...*inhales* I will survive your demon desires or fetish... '' he joked, rattling the cuffs again and Eugene was glad.

" okay, you've slept for a few hours now but I think it's good if you sleep a little more, on your own tho. " Eugene got up. 

'' don't leave! " Ned felt the fever slowly boiling inside him again but it was weak... Thanks to the ice. But he knew that the Cuffs won't stop him, if he really should give in to the fever. 

" don't worry I'm not going anywhere, I've brought the pups to Ariel and we both called in sick for both uf us earlier. And I bought some groceries. Im sure we will survive this weekend." Eugene smiled " but I need to clean up the mess in the living room, try to sleep a little. "

Ned nodded and Eugene left the room keeping the door wide open. 

The angel sighed and let his head fall back. The fever was deep inside him and it was whispering Ryan's name. He didn't understood why but he was ignoring it. 

The angel didn't wanted to cave in , because he knew if he would have, it would've used him to hurt everyone and that couldn't happen. He feared that it would leave nothing but a bloodbath. Ned thanked God that this fever didn't made him change into his angelic form, but it was still boiling in him. 

It was breaking him down! But he was still fighting it. 

It wanted to get back to Ryan. Ned slowly but surely understood this fever. It wasn't a real fever it was more like a parasite and it was made for Ryan. He just didn't understand why or if it wanted the human dead. 

All he understood was that this parasite was inside him for too long now. 

Shit! It was boiling him alive again. ' how do you hide this, Ryan?.' 

Enough, he needed Eugene to get him more ice, wanted to suffocate it in the cold when suddenly his heart went tight.

Fuck!..... When did he fall asleep?

No he wasn't asleep... He was awake b-but his body, it wasn't responding. It was cold and heavy, like an empty flesh vessel. 

' ry... Ry...Ryan.' the whispers growing louder, chantings going through his whole body, like a wave. 

His own voice saying the humans name inside his head... It was like a mantra... His eyes were closed and the ice was melting faster. 

Ned felt a sudden wave of anxiety hitting him. The panic room he was in was made of flesh and the chains out of his subconscious mixed with the parasite that were fighting each other to get control of him to get back to its owner. 

' Ryan, Ryan, Ryan ' heavy breaths and the voices were overlapping each other. 

Ned panicked, he had no control, fighting this parasite not letting it get what it wanted, alone for Eugene's sake. But how long would he stay like this before he would complete lose it again. 

'EUGENE!!!!' a silent scream, a plead. That this wouldn't escalate like the last time, but this time he couldn't warn the fallen angel. 

'' RYAN RYAN RYAN RYANRYANRYANRYANRYANRYANRYANRYANRYANRYANRYA¬;NRYANEYAN¡] ¢RYANRAN] ™¥^€¥RYryANRYA¥©[NRYANanRYANR>÷®~YanryAN™€^¢€Ry$^]} ¡¢[Ryan$>€~{¡{¬§RYAN.....'

Neds thoughts got so loud and chaotic, almost demonic that he was screaming inside but nothing escaped his lips beside.. 

"ryan.. Ryann-nm..." a smal whisper almost too silent to be heard. 

Eugene stood in the door frame looking confused at the sleeping angel that was mouthing' Ryan' over and over again. 

\----------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------

The day was finally over and Shane saw the relief in Ryan's face. The human was still a bit cramped because of the whole thing with the management, so Shane just squeezed his shoulder and Ryan thanked him before he drove home. 

Sara smiled a bit and Shane kissed his little witch. 

"drive home save, I have to do something important and I will be home later." Shane looked into her beautifull hazel eyes when she nodded. 

"take care yourself Shane..." she smiled and he kissed her again, she was truly gorgeous and to precious for anything to happen to her. 

A last hug to make sure that the seal was fine and she instantly felt the warmth. 

She then got into their car and drove of with a last wave and a smile. 

Sara is strong and she can take care of herself, and he knew that but he had to be extra cautious. 

He also left the Buzzfeed parking lot and walked for a while. The sun was standing deep almost dawn but he had enough time in his hand. He finally reached an alley and leaned against the wall. 

'Tj!' and the Demon appeared out of thin air in black smoke. 

"Im ready to pay what I owe you." Shane said pushing himself off the wall. 

"good." the red bearded demon smiled maliciously and put two hands on the Demon Prince's shoulders. 

"Greet the two of me" TJ smiled before his eyes turned black and a toothy smiled appeared on his face. 

"Temporis et spatii ruinas" Tj spoke out the words and suddenly Shane disappeared in black smoke. 

(https://youtu.be/vfHsavRXd_A) 

He woke up on a warm stone ground. There he was, the first place that was ever created. And the first to ever be abandoned. 

Shane found himself in the old ruins of the ancient keepers to pay his due. The only place ever where space nor Time really existed the way he knows it. 

He was here before to visit Kairos and Chronos also know as personifications of Space and time. 

The ruins where old and out of world, he was in a place between the worlds. Everything was levitating and the atmosphere was balanced between good and evil. A really peaceful place and Shane actually liked to be here even tho he didn't liked the keepers but he had to pay them a visit. 

The old stone walls and the slowly decaying old pillars were ringing in a soft bell noice. The nearer he came to the altar the louder the noice of a small river got and also some soft woman choir singing in a foreign language. The place was indeed magical and the path brought both Discomfort and joy. 

Shane smelled sulfur and Lilies and it was confusing but this whole place was unreal since it was like Schrödingers cat. A place that existed but in the same time it didn't. 

This old ruins, however, still houseed other ancient souls as well, this place was much more then any imagination and the path, that appeared would lead you to the place you needed to be in. 

Shane came in with an intention, to pay his due, so the path knew where to bring him.

Every footstep of Shane made plants grow out of the stone ground almost out of nowhere and instantly killing them after the next step, leaving nothing but ashes and repeating the process. 

Here he wasn't a demon, nor angel or human. Here he wasn't existing at all and he knew that. But his unholy being was allowed to wander here like any other spirit , who knew about this place but this was a neutral place, where heaven and Hell wasn't important, nor the Demons or angels. 

Only humans weren't allowed here, more like they never had a human here before and that was because this place was not meant for them. They weren't cognitive developed enough to comprehend this complicated existence of the place and of its powers and duties. 

This wasn't purgatory tho, this was a holy and cursed place but also Death and Fate found a place here somewhere. However Shane didn't even saw or felt anything else besides the architecture of this endless old ruins. He was basically reduced to his intention and only that. 

Shane imagined this place being some kind of first concept of heaven and it also looked like it. The place was both in and outdoor at the same time, everything was floating in the air and he felt the suns in the distance, yes suns, both of them and three moons, each in a different phase in a orange fading to purple sky. The sky wouldn't change since its always dawn and dusk here. 

The walls where made of deep red mud and gold symbols and they were so old that even when they broke they would still float through the long corridor. 

There were huge roots maybe the first plants meant to be for the Garden of Eden. Everything was so ancient and it made Shane nostalgic. He almost forgot about his own age but this had no sense here... He was in the moment of now and this moment of now would never become past or future. Its always in the presence of now. He is the only being of time here, which is why every foot print represented a life coming and going in a blink of an eye. 

The singing of the foreign language got louder when he reached a door that opened with a single touch of him. He felt so mighty and also so small and Insignificant at the same. 

He had no idea how different everything was from the world he currently lived in and Hell the place he was born from. The time where he used to be human where long forgotten. 

But now everything was worth nothing anymore. This place was dangerous it had such a peace and a hypnotic atmosphere that could let anything lose itself here. There was no time, no worries, no needs. He felt at peace and the calm and beautiful vibes this place gave off made him almost forget himself. The longer he stood the more he wanted to stay here. This place made him give away his burdens and suddenly the problems he had faded away. It was light, the gravity was not existing and neither was the cruelty of heaven or hell. It was an utopia that nobody could have designed like this. 

Shane snapped out of it. He had to be careful here. 

'' I want to pay my Due for manipulating Time, again. '' he added hesitant. 

Suddenly both brothers appeared, one decorated with white feathers and one with bat like wings. The keeper of time and space took care of the continue that hold the balance, that all spirits and souls of any kind needed to exist. 

Yes, Shane's kind of immortal but nobody actually is. He lived very long and with each soul he collected he lived even longer but he wasn't immortal, if one knows how he could be killed, he would be wiped out from existence as well. He lived very long but also his time will come, such as every creature and everything else, that was Godmade. Even the structure and the walls of this place where decaying so why shouldn't he also someday? But his life was longer then humans, way longer seemingly endless. But only 'seemingly'. 

God created time and space as one of the first things every and the keepers where separated into representives of Hell and Heaven. But both did their jobs well for all creatures to obey them. They both were as old as the whole place. But also wise and mighty. 

The brothers didn't even recognized him. 

Shane always takes it personally but he knew that he wasn't important here, in fact he wasn't here at all. So why should they care. Last time they were building a wall brick by brick, while the other one destroyed another wall to provide the material to build the new wall. Shane thought he was running out of time and got inpatient and mad, but they didn't cared so he destroy the fresh builded wall to make them talk to him but this only took them longer. They only kept rebuilding it. 

Shane looked behind him at the wall he had destroyed the last time and it was still there and it looked moist, like it was just finished slowly drying. He kinda smiled at this concept of 'the now'. 

Kairos, the keeper of Space with the leathered wings was holding a huge pickaxe and pickin the earthy ground while Chronos with the white feathers is watering and planting the ground. Both are old, wise men with long, grey beards, similar to old and weak humans, at least appearing like this to the unknown eye. Both where angel. Kairos, he was forced to fall to be representive for the Demons and Chronos, who was an angel was there for the arch angels and together they where the scale between the worlds. 

They are constantly working on something and not paying attention to anything else. Singing with the voices and building and destroying at the same time. Perfectly balanced like time and space should be. Onw can't without the other. 

Just like the first time he visited. Shane back then tried to stop them but it didn't bother them, they kept working on what he destroyed. But he was smarter then the last time, so he just sat there and waited until they finished their work. 

He listened to the voices, it was always the same melody and the same song. He never knew what language it was but he understood every word. Looking around the place that looked like a dry garden with wheat cultivation, similar to some ancient farm. The fence was made out of really light yellowish wood but there were no animals or anything. The river was flowing close by but he didn't knew where this singing woman choir or the instruments of slight sounds came from. 

This whole place was just a huge question mark and it wouldn't wonder him if this would be discovered as the Bermuda triangle. 

He understood why humans couldn't comprehend this place. It was almost everything and nothing at all. A funny thought about Ryan being here and completely losing hia mind made him smirk. Ryan's head would have explode trying to figure this place out and that was funny because this places didn't needed to be figured out. You literally are or you are not, just be and the place would be also with you. 

He found his peace with this thought and he found what made this place so perfect for him. It was peaceful and quite but also so dark and too hypnotic to be heaven, for him it was heaven, but only because he was a demon but to angels or humans this would be to much, he thought. The situation is comparable with the world quietest room. So much peace und quite and Still it would drive the human being crazy. But having a demon in here, who's mind was already porridge from the treatment of hell, this would be heaven indeed. 

This place knew no weather, no understanding of being judged no religion no mistakes or perfection. It was just there and it wasn't harming or threatening anything. It was all Shane liked. 

He lost track of time, which was something impossible in a place where time didn't existed. But with an blink of an eye he had thought about so many things, appreciating the place and it's weird beauty and slowly understanding it, that he didn't recognized that the brothers finished their work, drinking from the water they used to water the garden. 

He got up and noticed the plants that where slowly dying around him because he wasn't nourishing them with his being anymore. He didn't recognized that they grew all over him, he sat there for only a second or two. 

Fascinated by all that he suddenly stood in front of the brothers. They are so huge compared to Shane's humane form and Bigger. 

He learned the meaning of patience and the brothers noticed it.

"your Patience will be rewarded, Speak son" Chronos spoke in such a merciful and echoing voice it made the words echo through the whole ruin. 

Shane was almost overwhelmed by his grace and he was a demon, who didn't know anything about holiness and grace. 

The brothers finally sat on their thrones that got builded out of the stones and broken bricks that were floating in thin air. It looked satisfying and Shane almost wanted to stay silent to stay here for eternity. 

'' have you swallowed your tongue? " the demonic voice of the demon brother now echoed through the walls. 

Shane had huge eyes, he totally forgot how intimidating these two were. He cleared his throat and remembered why he was here in the first place.

" I...I want to pay my due for manipulating Time. " he spoke firm and steady. 

The brothers looked amused. " again? Haven't you manipulated time before?" Chronos spoke again. 

Shane's brows frowned, but then he remembered that time was meaningless here and that they didn't even noticed that he left. For them it was all in the momentum. 

"yes again. This time for 8 souls, manipulated by the son of Azathoth. I commanded it and I am ready to pay the bill. " Shane tried to keep it simple. 

Kairos old wrinkly face got darker and he looked mad. Also his brother's face showed disappointment. 

They both were fed up with Shane's disobedience. He didn't respected the balance but he at least came to be disciplined for it. Last time they had to send a headhunter to deprive the debts and it wasn't something Shane never wanted to experience again. 

"8 souls then, for how long in your earthly time?" the sacred Chronos spoke. 

"for 6 minutes I guess-" 

"6 WHOLE MINUTES ? This is MORE than a life time for each! Let me do the math, this make 4,800 years in total."  
Kairos beard rose into a smile from ear to ear. 

Shane really forgot how meaningless and insignificant his life was compared to them. The number on his life account was very huge but 4.800 is not a small number. 

He inhaled, Shane knew why he was here and he had to stand strong.

The mighty Kairos leaned down looking down on the pathetic creature in front of him. " who do you think you are to commission something like the manipulation of time?" his voice so full of anger it made Shane's body shiver without him knowing. 

" it was meaningless, yet it happened and I'm here to stand for it." Shane didn't dared to look up, but he wasn't fearful, he knew what he did and he would do It again. 

" do you consider yourself ready to penance your deeds of repentance?" Chronos voice now filled the ruins while his brother leaned back into his throne. 

" Yes, I am ready!" Shane looked up to them with a swollen breast, brave and self-righteous, knowing what will happen and accepting it. 

Kairos smiled demonic already raising his hand above Shane and eyes turning white. The other hand directed to the sky. 

" So be it then, Shane Alexander Madej, Demon Prince Sitri, Son of Belphegor, 4th. Duke of Hell, your deeds will be payed with 4.800 years taken away from your existence!" Chronos spoke in such a strong voice letting the walls vibrate in a demanding rage. 

He also rose his hand above the Demon Prince throwing a shadow on him and Shane knew what would happen to him nos, only closing his eyes. 

Suddenly the choir git quite and the atmosphere shifted, it got darker, when the Keeper of time placed his other hand to the sky. Also his eyes started glowing in endless light. 

"Space and time have judged you, now you have to pay for it" There voices synchronized in a really bone wrecking way. 

Suddenly Shane felt the first rain drop on his skin, coming from the hands above him. Before he could do anything, he felt the acid rain fall over him, letting him grimace in Pain. 

"Licentiam redimendi donec in fine lumine et tenebrae in nomine temporis et spatii. Poenitentiam!" again their voices overlapped each other and the Choir started screaming and chanting wanting him to answer. Some voices were crying some where screaming in Pain along with Shane's Thoughts. 

He felt his skin was burning and melting away from him. He then looked up, opening his black eyes, screaming the words he had learned the last time. "JUDUCA ME! ego... Sol-vente!" 

A sudden Air rushed through the ruins letting the choir Gasp and then silence. 

"SOLVENTE! " like a Thunder growl the brothers shouted and a lighting stroke through the tall form of Shane, making him seize and losing his breath. The Lightning striked him with over 4800 W letting his eyes roll into his head, lips parted gasping for air. 

The pain was endless and his scream was core chilling, to be heard all over the place. Even the voices muted at this choked suffocating scream that escaped the trashing body. 

As fast as the lightning appeared, as soon echoed the Thunder through the holy ground, rolling like a wind wave over the garden and the long corridor, letting the floating objects being projectiled in all directions. 

The lightning passed through his form and left him to fall unconscious to the ground, the acid rain still falling on his moveless form eyes closed. All that was to be heard was the body landing on the wet stoned floor, the rain still pouring and the ever-quiet echo of the thunder in the distance. 

Then again the silence. The Brothers drew back their hands, keeper of Space looking pathetically down on the Demon Prince laying motionless on the ground with a huge toothy smile. and the Keeper of time looking away from it, not wanting to see. Both where truly balanced in everything they did. 

Suddenly the Choir started to sing again and the Guardians rose, letting the thrones fall apart into the stones and bricks, they used to be, floating again in the air. The representative of Time and Space went back the Garden that now was full of wheat, they planted just a few moments ago. 

Chronos waved and a harvesting scythe manifested out of thin air. Kairos also waved and suddenly a fire spread over the rotten seed while His Brother harvested the wheat. 

Shane was still laying on the wet ground suddenly gasping and opening Black Eyes. Oh he remembered why he hated these two. 

He slowly got up when he recognized that he was standing in his own blood and his Skin was still burned. 

" greetings from TJ you Motherfuckers!" the demon Prince spoke with a dry throat and wobbly knees but the Keepers of time didn't noticed him again. 

Shane smiled with bloody tooth but he had payed his Due and couldn't wait to be teleported back, nothing happened. 

He just felt the wind blowing over him with such a reliefing breeze he had to close his eyes. 

When he opened them again he was overgrown with plants and his Skin healed, the pain gone. 

Chronos and Kairos already done with the work and again in their thrones, he didn't know how long he was standing, listening to the choir, feeling peace. 

Kairos was leaning against his hand when Shane started to free himself from the plant growth. 

Chronos blinked and the plans died, falling back to the ground turning to earth and dust. 

The blood on the ground suddenly levitate itself and flew into a bottle that Kairos manifested. Another wave of a hand and a smaller bottle out of clay formed in Shane's hands, letting the rest of the scarlet blood flow into it. 

As soon as the last blood droplet ended up in the bottle a cork closed the bottle and the clay was sealed with the light of sun. 

Yes Shane hated this place, not as much as Hell but he hated these two. 

He turned around wanting to leave through the door he entered through in the first place when the loud voice made him flinch again. 

"If the door is not opening for you its not meant for you to pass through it." Chronos spoke before Shane could touch the Huge door. 

He hesitated but then Kairos Voice rose as well. 

"But if you have a ring full of keys dont give up yet, because sometimes it's he last key on the ring to actually open the door." 

Shane could see but feel the huge fallen angels smile and he it was welcoming, when the door suddenly opened and Shane disappeared in black smoke. 

He basically wasn't ever gone. 

He just appeared in the alley with TJ's hands on his shoulders.  
The black smoke that he vanished from didn't faded yet, he just mixed it with the black smoke that emerged from his reappearance. 

"hahaha you look like you had some fun Madej hahaha"  
Tj started laughing while Shane had to be supported immediately. 

Shane cursed the clay bottle Still in his hand.  
" you said so yourself, that... I would bleed for it didn't you? Im just paying you what I owe you." pressing the Clay bottle against TJ's chest.

He laughed and clamped it under his arm, Shane leaned against the cold wall behind him still recovering from the experience. He wasn't in Pain and had no scars from the ruins but what they said was still echoing though his mind.

"hahahaa...I see and I also told you to never command me to manipulate time. Ever. Again. Madej! I hope you got that now." Tj took out a cigarette and lighted it with his fingers.

He felt fantastic having Shane glaring at him like that. 

But Shane actually didn't planed on not using time again, no he actually would do it again if necessary but for something much more important. 

"what My prince, are you speechless? I know my uncle Kai can be a real pain im the ass sometimes, he never shows up to any family gathering or holidays..." the red demon blew out the smoke and took a good look at the clay bottle full of precious blood of a demon prince.," hahaha but he knows how to get me a good gift huh? Hahahaha " the usually so quite Demon had a lose mouth now and Shane didn't liked it. 

But this visit wasn't bad, actually it was something helpful.

'oh come on Madej, tell me what is going through your mind' Tj builded up a telepathic link since Shane wasn't responding at all.

Suddenly the blonde looked him dead in the eye.  
Letting the smirk disappear from TJ's face. 

"what?" he said blowing away the grey smoke of the cigarette. 

" I'm thinking about the whole situation with Ryan and I think it might be a higher ranked demon, since I can't really sense them.." Shane looked down 

TJ draw in some more smoke smiling at this statement. " listen, I know that both are really intimidating sometimes but that doesn't mean shit. Do you think that some higher ranked Demon, meaning it would be the first three ranked Demons, would actually care about a shitty place like buzzfeed? I mean you are already doing the dirty work for lucifer, because nobody wanted to do it. And even you were too lazy to actually take it serious until we encountered this Motherfucking Sallie house spirit. " Tj slowly exhaled some more smoke. 

Shane sighed silently, but Tj was right, why was he worried about it being a higher ranked demon. 

" besides that boss, buzzfeed has nothing to offer, that could be actually worth enough for any other demon to enter the hell we call workplace."

"what about Ryan?" Shane looked up 

"what about the idiot?" Tj smirked. 

"he had this weird fever.l, that somehow managed to get to him without us both even recognizing it!" 

"HAHAH, wow.... This mortal should be happy he is still alive... What can it be? Seriously Madej still worrying about your little pet? Don't worry, nothing could get passed you and me. I'm sure it's nothing" Tj showed his black eyes and burned the cigarette bud in his hand. 

"stop worrying already, we will protect your little pet, may I go now, I want to taste some if this..." Tj rolled the clay bottle in his hands and Shane nodded. 

" alright, I need to pay a certain fallen angel a visit, stay ready to be called." Shane pushed himself of the wall and Tj disappeared with a smile and Black smoke. 

He looked up to the sky, the sun was gone, time was passing again. He was too long in the Ruin and it felt like he was woken up from a vivid dream.  
His power coming back quickly. The 4.800 years gone tho. 

He would need to find 48 souls to regain the life time back, but he could worry about it later, right now time was indeed nothing for him. 

He clenched a fist with black eyes and a smile that could kill. 

Being a demon prince in a Mortal world was a great feeling. With this thought he also disappeared in black smoke.


	14. Falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad but shorter chapter.  
> Its mostly about Ryan and his pacing thoughts, in which he gets lost in. 
> 
> He questions his sanity before he almost lose it completely. Also he hates cats.
> 
> Eugene notices that Ned is not fine as Andrew said he would be... 
> 
> All in all a chapter i actually didn't planed on, its more like filler, which is why i added another chapter to the series.

L. A at sunset a different route home. 

The sun was slowly setting, the colors carefully melting into each other creating a canvas that could have been made by Bob Ross himself.

The scene was unreal, almost too perfect for Ryan . He almost forgot that he lived in one of the most beautiful places on earth and decided to take another, longer route home. He knew that traffic would actually let him end up really late at home but maybe that wasn't so bad, since nobody was really waiting for him. Actually sitting in traffic was never so welcoming. 

But to his suprise the city was calmer then usual, not much traffic going on the streets. It would have been all so beautiful if Ryan's thoughts didn't made him hate everything. He slowly exhaled trying his hardest to just let the colors of the sky enter his heart, make him feel warm for ones.

When he's driving he changes into auto pilot. Basically his muscle memory and.. Well luck would drive the car home. So he allowed himself to drift of a bit to just digest the day and what happened, without actually confronting himself with the details, he just needed to let go of some stuff. 

But his mind had other plans, wanting to start a huge wave of drowning emotions and overwhelming thoughts. 'Not again!'

Ryan just shoke it off hoping the idea would die off.  
' Good God', he was too tired and exhausted for this.

'I'm tired of putting a smile on when I am actually not happy.' this thought, kept running through his mind. He wanted to disappear, not like in Death more like escaping into a void and come back whenever he would feel like it, without facing consequences. He just wanted to feel peace, things to be okay for him and then he felt the salty taste of reality. 

Stopping at a red light frowning to himself when he actually tasted salt, confusingly wiping of his mouth, he felt his face being wet.

' what the fuck, am I crying? No, I mean yeah Maybe the whole week made me fall apart slowly but I would notice if I was crying....' he wiped his eyes and confirmed that the salty water was indeed coming from his eyes, letting him smile confused, was he really that wrecked that he didn't even noticed that he was crying anymore ? 

Shit things hit him deep and he suddenly sobbed as he pulled the mirror down to see his reddish eyes and wet spots on his face. Then again he put on a smile while pushing the mirror back up. He smiled so bright not really caring. Lights turning green again, engine sounds getting louder as he pushed down the gaspedal. 

They say 'only smile when you are happy , when you are not smiling you must be sad and being sad will confuse people', because they can't handle why you are sad. But actually it is because they can't handle THAT you are sad, you know you are living in a place where dreams are made of and you have a nice job, a girlfriend and a everything someone could wish for...so why are you sad?...yeah why?.... And yet, they will ask you what is going on and you either say that you are fine and smile it off or you really just say the truth, with the risk of them judging you, missunderstanig you, NOT really even understanding you or only act like they would to make you feel better about yourself.

Bullshit alot if BULLSHIT! 

And having all this in your mind, you'd rather not tell them what really is going on, keep swallowing the sorrow and sadness until you can't fit anything in anymore. And when a last drop makes everything fall apart, thats the moment where all the carried luggage will explode into alot of emotions, Raining down on you, leaving tears and anger to dance around like everything is totally normal.

Until the reality hits and you actually regret all the things that you said in the stage of absolute despair cursing at the thungs that escaped your mouth. Oh and what a surprise, you would feel bad again, closing the cycle to start all over again. 

He definitely decided to smile. He even revealed his teeth while the tears were still streaming down his face. 

Ryan felt the deep sadness, the pity hole that he shoveled himself just to bury himself in it. Self doubt, self hatred, anxiety, insomnia, overthinking, an overdose of all these things and even tho he clearly knew that this wasn't good he just couldn't help himself but let them flow over him like there was no tomorrow. 

Shane would call this ' the thought train to self destructcity '. While Ryan would call it being 'lost in a moment, a really long moment'. He knew he would overcome this... But it would take some time..   
He was smiling form ear to ear, not this joker smile, not a pity smile or a crazy psycho smile, no it was a genuine smile. Because right now nothing could judge him or tell him how to feel. He was smiling to himself, because in this very moment he felt peace in being who he is even tho he was crying, overthinking, regretting, but this sense of freedom was just so freeing, so relieving. He wanted this weird feeling to go, because now he could, now he was in his own safe space, not his car, but rather being by himself in a welcoming environment, since his place didn't felt like home anymore. 

And honestly driving though the sunset of L. A with a slightly rolled down window, feeling the late spring breeze and the warmth was one of the best feelings ever. Driving past the palm trees and the street lanterns on a road that is usually packed to the fullest, just hitting the speed limits with slightly blurred eyes but enough sight to know that everything is safe is just therapeutic. Ry loved this weird melancholic moment, having the day ended somehow and knowing that after tomorrow he can finally have some time off. 

He felt at peace with this moment. But the thin line between 'peaceful enough' to call it a day and the actually being 'ready to let go -' was slowly fading until he would realize too late that he had crossed mentioned line. This blue, numbing feeling overtook him so suddenly that he felt the goosebumps all over his body.   
Things where meaningless now, his emotions fading like the sun in the distance. He hit the gas pedal knowing damn well this would probably be a bad idea, but he couldn't let go of it, stubbornly just pressing down even more.

Rolling down the window completely and let the wind play with his long hair making him squint . Ryan felt good he really felt very good right now, slowly calming down from sobbing. The adrenaline was doing the job.   
When the sun was slowly fading he would actually let out some last silent sobs followed by giggles while he would use his shirt to dry his nose and to wipe his tearsat too speed . The street lights were slowly turning on when he was going way too fast. He felt like nothing could ever stop him again, shaking and heavy breathing, nothing could actually break him. Time was meaningless right now and his weird voices, that where telling him to chill got ignored. The view merged into one huge blurred image, as he passed everything unhealthely fast. 

'fuck it, just fuck everything. Fuck buzzfeed, fuck the management, fuck the whole city fuck it! FUCK THE WHOLE WORLD!! Shit... FUCKING CRAP! FUCK EVERYTHING!' 

'I'm done with all of this' 

Ryan hit a certain velocity and the gas pedal was pushed completely to the core. Tears now flowing all over , the wind blowing through the whole car, the smile on his face, huge. 

Heart beating loud in his chest. Thoughts everywhere but unheard. 

The thoughts got numbed out by the adrenaline cursing through his body. Merely a single thought actually made it to his consciousness. 

But one thought came up letting the smile fade ' i wish I knew what is happening to me . ' letting him hold on. 

His foot loosening from the gas pedal, the numbers slowly getting smaller again. He was catching his breath and finally found the energy to think straight again. 

He completely lost himself on the road and had to admit that he was surprised. He was careless just because he wanted to feel alive. NO! he refused to think that he was actually suicidal but this thought made him feel heavy, eye lids getting lower and the salty liquid makin its way out again. He didn't understand why he felt so vulnerable and uncomfortable the questions and the wave of strange feelings overflowing him again. Not trusting anything he was thinking right now so he braked and pulled over to the side of the streets. 

"FUCK FUCK FUCK ARGHH!!!" Hitting the wheel several times with his fists before he let out a scream and let himself lean down on his arms, over the wheel. His eyes open and the tears were just dropping of to the ground. Sitting like this until the sun completely disappeared. 

Trying to focus on his breath and repressing the upcoming sobs the silence felt really good, even tho he felt warm and his ears were still sizzling. 

The half Mexican felt so fucking stupid for letting himself go like that. Squeezing his eyes, he tried to think about excuses, why this almost escalated but there was frankly no real reasons, it was just fucked up, being this careless could have been a danger for him and innocent pedestrians too. He lost grip on reality and was on the edge of doing something really dumb, he knew it was inexcusable. 

How could he be this careless? He felt cursed, leaving his guard down like that made him light headed and that was clearly a problem. 

While questioning himself if he should get professional help a smile reappeared on his face again.   
'' yeah... Like I need someone to point out what's wrong with me. NOO! FUCK! Argh!'' he hit the Steering wheel again and again before he leaned down on the soft leather trying to get his head clear... why was he followed by bad luck? 

Suddenly he heared a soft thud from outside making him look up. 

A black cat with deep green eyes, that are fading into yellow outlines, was sitting just so unconcerned on the car in front of him, judging him through the windshield of his car. 

Yeah as if he needed THAT right now... 

Ryan frowned, " Hey get off my car!" he tried to wave it off but the cat was just sitting there , tilting it's head to the side, the tail slowly waving from left to right. 

"UGH....I hate cats... What do you want?"Ryan dried of his tear streams and started waving it off, through the open window. But the cat didn't moved instead It started to lick its paw. 

"come on! GET OFF!" Ryan lost his temper, when the cat hissed at him and layed down on the surface, that was warm from the engine. 

He cursed out loud and leaned back into his seat. 

The thought of him doing this stunt came back and he felt the sober truth that he just needed help. 

The small human felt the sudden regret, questioning his sanity, what if something would have happened? Mari would have been so incredibly sad, leaving her right now, when everything was working so well for her was just so selfish. She wouldn't ever forgive him for destroying basically two lives, his and hers and not to think about his brother Jake. He is younger and might have drifted off into something bad, maybe drugs, to cope with the loss, that was unforgivable because his parents would watch one son die and the other one destroying his life with it.... Yeah his parents would hate him for this. His head was in his own hell!....And what about watcher?... Shit he would have paid his money, blood and even soul to this idea and that would financially kill Steven and Shane... And Shane... He would leave Shane, his bestfriend, unsolved Co host, partner im crime and his fucking soulmate. 

tears where flowing again and Ryan was holding himself when he started sobbing at the reality that rolled over his fragile mind, leaving scars. 

"Shit Ryan You need to stay strong for all of them... You can't just be selfish because they need You! Yeah God damn I am needed! Dear God please tell me what do I do? I need a fucking sign just for ones I want to feel right about a decision. " He looked up at the ceiling folded his hands together as to pray. His face was Bruning from the constant rubbing of the tears and the salty liquid, that irritated the skin . 

The cat looked up. It stretched it's back before it jumped off the car. Ry didn't noticed it he leaned against the wheel again, it was already cold and dark outside. He listened to the noises from the background of a few cars driving past and his sobs died down. Suddenly he felt something on his arm that made him jump and scream, also the black cat that somehow got into the car through the open passenger window flinched and backed up to the back seat. 

''no NO NOOO! YOU ARE NOT THE SIGN I ASKED FOR, LEAVE! " he yelled at the poor black cat that just tilted it's head back to the side again and he tried to grab it and to put it back outside but it hissed at him. 

" No! STOP! hssss to you too" he hissed back, kinda. 

He had no nerves for that now. So he tried again to grab the cat and again he almost got scratched. Cursing out loud he backed up again and whined. 

"oh this can't be happening right now!?" the cat hissed again and then it turned on the spot and layed down on the passenger seat. 

That's it, Ryan was defeated. 

"hey kitty kitty! Wanna go out on an adventure?" his voice got soft and higher and he even tried to smile but the cat was unimpressed. So he slowly tried to get a grip on her when she suddenly attacked him. 

He screamed and tried to get her off of him. She made clear that she didn't wanted to leave now and then he grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and got out the car. 

"Wow... WOW! A cat from hell. Not the sign I was lookin for! " he sighed and leaned against his door. 

He looked around and noticed that he was literally in the middle of nowhere. He could drive home but this... Beast was still in his car and it didn't wanted to leave without a fight. Grr he hated cats, and they hated him, obviously. 

Before his thought could go further he felt his phone buzzing. 

Suddenly it started to ring and he smiled , instantly clearing his throat pushing the answer button. 

" Hey Dad!". 

\------------------------------------------oOo---------------------------------------

Eugene finally managed to clean the living room and it didn't looked so bad. The tall Asian went back to the bathroom to check on the Angel but he was sleeping so peacefully even though his mouth was moving, sleep talking.

The Asian decided to get some more ice from the kitchen and instantly teleported there and back. The angel was slightly moving every now and then in his sleep and the breath was a bit uneven but calm.   
Eugene opened the plastic bag with ice and emptied it on top off him. He then took a single ice cube and started to run it over Ned's burning face. 

It concerned him cause Andrew said it would wear of but Ned didn't looked even near fine. This demonic fever was so weird, Eugene never saw something like this before. He sighed letting his head fall carefully against Ned's. "ryan..ry..."

The demon looked up again. Did he really heard 'Ryan?' he saw him Form it with his mouth but now he heard it crystal clear.

"what the actual fuck Ned..." he rose a brown... Should he call Andrew...? 

Or better...call Shane?

—--------------------------------------oOo----------------------------------------

"Thanks Dad... And yes my teeth are fine hahah" the Asian laughed from the depth of his soul. He really needed this phone call. 

Actually that was the sign that he was hoping to get. 

"oh really? Im sure you have to let them be checked soon, how about you show up so I can have a look? I'm sure your mother would be happy about it as well" the old man smiled through the phone and Ryan felt the warmth it brought him.

"hahaha fine dad I'll let you check them, funny I start to believe you love my teeth more then you love me. Hahaha and yeah I missed you and mum too. Ill promise to visit you, only so you can check my biters. Hahah" he loved his dad and felt so guilty when he remembered what he was about to do half an hour ago, but he didn't allowed the thought to interrupt his conversation.

"well I love your teeth as much as I love you son. Besides that your teeth are frankly better then Jake's but I still love you both equally. Hahaha don't tell him hahah" Mister Bergara joked and Ryan made a happy screeching noise before he wheezed. This conversation was so wholesome. 

"I can keep a secret hahaha but I need some help with a current problem, do you know how to get rid off..." Ryan turned around and looked though the open window into his his car and instantly stopped talking when he saw the empty passenger seat. 

"get rid of what...? Of your Girlfriend? No son she is a good soul don't let her go. A girlfriend that finally can handle you is rare hahah, have patience with her and don't forget your mother and me, we want to see grandchildren soon hehehe.." his father had a warm soft laugh. 

Ryan looked through the car and couldn't find the cat but had to smile when he heard his father ending his sentence..." no haha don't worry im not trying to get rid of Mari, she would kill me if I broke up and believe me nobody wants that.. We already talked about G-Kids Dad, remember? ... I didn't forgot about you guys but I want to be financially stable before I get us both into unwanted parenthood. Besides raising a Bergara is hard enough and you know what I'm talking about, since you sir raised 2 hahaha. " Ryan leaned against his car again and put a hand on his biceps while smiling genuinely at the tought. 

He and his father laughed while the Senior agreed with the Junior. Ryan felt refreshed and his dad told him that he couldn't wait for the visit and not to forget what he had promised him.

Ryan nodded to himself while telling him to be extra careful and ended the phone call.

Ryan looked up to the sky before he send a little thank you and prayer for a long life for his parents, long enough to witness him having children of his own. He then looked through the car to look for the annoying feline but it seemed that the cat really was gone. He smiled to himself and started the engine before he drove off.

After some time he finally arrived in his own parking lot. He instantly got his phone out and called Mari. 

It Rang twice before she hang up letting Ryan frown. Then a message came in saying that she would call back soon, signed with a 'Love you'. 

His frown faded away, only a sighed to be heard in the silence if his car.. 

Tbc....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo im mentally still not fully okay, plus the exams are actually the title of this chapter.
> 
> Im trying hard to keep posting once in a while but i don't know when i will post the next more exciting chapter.... Pls keep in your head its still Thursday evening.
> 
> The day isn't over yet, so feel free to leave a bookmark. Love yall guys... Until hopefully soon
> 
> ❤️Luna


	15. A sign of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about, oh boy its too much to summon it up. Okay lemme try. 
> 
> First of all we finally meet a new Oc and Ryan really seems to like her. Than after a weird amusing chat he tries to reach Mari but that seems to be harder then he thought. 
> 
> Eugene is having a hard time trying to understand what suddenly happened with Ned and Ned warns him before he... 
> 
> Shane is trying to look for some answers and has to face the bitter truth. Sara needs to be protected at all costs. 
> 
> Im sorry if It is unclear please just read the chapter. 
> 
> Warning, this chapter includes   
> A graphic death scene, Blood, pining and choking. Some suffering, finally some Eugene whump and welp everybody gets a whump.
> 
> As I said before its still not beta read.

L. A 

Thursday evening 

It was really dark outside now. Ryan sat like over half an hour in his car, in total darkness, resting his eyes a little. He felt refreshed after talking to his dad and smirked to himself when he remembers the promise he gave him. But having Mari just hanging up on him made him press his lips together to form a line before he just sighed. 

He felt weird when he looked over to his apartment. Its stupid, something was up with this apartment but he couldn't put a finger on it. The next thought even made him cringe and he shoke this thought of. It was just cold and empty without Mari's happy energy and he felt that. 

Thinking about her always made him happy and to imagine having her as the mother of a kid or two made him smirk. He promised it his parents but that needs to wait for now. He leaned back again, eyes closing. 

Suddenly he heard somebody a bit further away cursing. 

Ryan frowned and looked outside his open window. 

"AMIRA! COME BACK!" a distant shout. 

"Amira...?" he spoke to himself. 

"Amira! baby? .. AMIRA!" A woman's voice echoed through the night. She sounded annoyed. 

Ryan ignored her and decided to call Mari again. But She just hung up,again. this time no message back. The Asian sighed while he heard the woman calling out 'Amira' in the distance. 

Ryan looked around and tried to see in the dark what or who this 'Amira' could be and then he looked to his apartment again. This was stupid, he ordered the repair service for tomorrow, but somehow he didn't wanted to sleep in his apartment. Its not just the cold... Something else was odd and it made him anxious. 

"Hey have you seen my Cat?" 

"GEEZ!!!" Ryan jumped so bad in his seat, he hurt his neck. He needed to catch his breath again. Holding his checkst and the open window. 

"Oh GOD, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, my cat ran away . Ugh she is such a pain in the ass" A woman came near and Ryan lit up the light in his car to have a better look of her. 

She was really pretty. She had blond wavy hair and piercing blue eyes. She seemed sporty with her jogging suit on, but he never saw her here before in this neighborhood. 

" ugh... Im looking for my cat. A black cat with green yellow eyes, about 2 years old. She is annoying and hates people, a hell of a cat and you didn't happen to see her did you?" she sighed looking around. 

Ryan realized the Cat she was talking about, but could that be...? He was weirdly drawn to. She had a lovely voice and somehow calming vibes were coming off from her. He instantly felt comfortable with her around nit really understanding why. 

" I,..? ern..your cat...-"he tried to find some words. 

"Yes my cat, she somehow escaped from the transport box and ran off. Ugh I guess she didn't like the 6 hours ride... Ern" she paused, slowly stepping back".... Are you a stalker or something...?" she said while stepping further away from the car. 

"A what... Oh nooo nooonoo I'm haha I'm not a stalker I actually live here, I mean, ugh in the apartments over there...wait... I have a residence key.... See.. But who are you, I never saw you here before.." he snapped back. Even pulling out the keys to show her with a nervous smile, somehow feeling caught red-handed. 

Her face instantly got calmer but she felt embarrassed for assuming that and started laughing.   
" Ugh haha Im sorry I... , sorry this is all so confusing to me, I just moved to. L. A. I don't know anything yet and the first thing happens to me is that my Cat runs away . I guess the good luck just ended. Not to sound like a cat lady, I actually am not, without a cat, cause she run off. Hahaha.... Are you a junkie or something? please don't mind me but You have red eyes. I'm not smelling weed or anything tho. so you must have been crying....oh... sorry I didn't mean to offend you.   
I just moved here im not gonna ask you what you are doing , I just want to know if you happened to see my cat...its really important. " she finally made a pause and took a deep breath before she started laughing nervously. 

'wow she can talk a lot' Ryan's mouth dropped at this. 

Ryan was speechless, but he saw that she was puzzled and he didn't mind at all. She was a total stranger to him, but it felt like he met her somewhere before. He blinked and started to laugh. 

" Noo I'm not a junkie I had less sleep lately, don't worry you are not offending me hahaha you might be just a bit overwhelmed from the whole moving part. Hi, my name is Ryan, welcome to the neighborhood hehe..." he hold out his hand and she needed a second to take it. 

The warm smooth hand was feeling so welcoming and he had to smile. 

"hi, Ryan I'm Penelope." she finally shoke it and She instantly smiled and both had a small akward moment, but it kinda felt good.

"so you are looking for your cat...? I mean of course she is your pet, you just happened to meet the most not cat person in L. A." Ry tried to not sound too weird. 

She laughed while having a hand on her neck. Her laugh was so genuine. 

Ryan felt the warm inviting vibes. And laughed along with her. 

"Hahaha, well im not one myself. Obviously. But The cat brings me good luck, she's some kind of my personal lucky charm but she doesn't like me much. Actually she was a stray cat a few weeks ago, but since every time I crossed path with her something good happened to me, I decided to take her but she didn't liked it too much. I even got a new job while I was patting her, well I got the phone call that I got accepted. The people told me that she brings bad luck to everyone. Everyone but me I guess she can be really rude, even to me. Ugh I sound like a crazy person, I am so Sorry." she blushed a bit hiding behind her hands but ryan was simply enchanted by her sweet way. 

" I believe in good and bad luck and maybe a little in ghost and angels and all the supernatural stuff, because I think that all these things are in between our dimensions....oh I hehe...I should really stop talking now ." she looked away feeling a bit weird telling all that to a stranger she just met. 

Ryan was kinda interested to hear more. Waiting patiently to hear more with huge eyes.   
" Noo please , its fine I like your theory. I am a believer of the supernatural myself hahaha. So you have a cat that brings bad luck to people and good luck to... You? Thats interesting hahaha. Sounds lile a cat from hell, which I did happen to encounter but I don't know if it was your cat... Hahahah well depends on, when did you arrive here?"

Her eyes lit up." really? ... Like an hour or so I guess. I saw you driving in and since then you haven't moved, oh that makes me sound like a stalker, listen I'm NOT a stalker I swear!   
But I just recognized it. I was loading out my stuff from the trunk and then Amira woke up and wanted to get out, as soon as I opened the box she immediately ran off . Ugh... I should really look for her," she scratched her head and looked around again. 

Ryan really had to laugh at this, she was a little dorky but it was okay." Hmm good thing that you are not stalking me and also I think that it wasn't your cat that I saw earlier, hahaha. So we are neighbors now? That's nice, I didn't knew that we had an empty apartment here... You really had some luck I see." 

"Hehehe thank you. But actually there is none.. i am stay at my aunts , don't know if you know her, Mrs Browns?" 

Ryan instantly froze for a sec. He felt his neck hair raise. "Eh yeah... Of course I do, who doesn't? She is your aunt? Woow. that. Is... Nice heheh." he really tried to not sound too obvious, that he hated his landlady. 

"Yeah as soon as I got the job she offered me to stay here, since she has a few apartments here. She also assured me to get an apartment as soon as she kicked out one of her lodgers. You know she said he would be weird and always pays the rent too late, actually that is really rude, I hope he leaves without any weird inconvenience. But for now I'll be staying at my aunts. Ugh I really need to look for my good luck charm first " she smiled before she recognized his face.

Ryan was Shocked and had to nervously laugh ."Did she really say that..." he swallowed. 

"wait,Ohh noo don't worry I'm sure she didn't meant you. She has a few apartments here and you look really nice to me. Heheh you really got pale there for a minute. Oh please dont tell me you are this creep. She said she hears weird noises every now and then and a scream....weird right?. " she backed up again slowly. 

" no! I always pay my rent , she must be talking about the other weird neighbor here.. Heheh" his smirk got cracked and she just smiled unsure

Awkward silence for a sec. He wanted to put his head on the wheel again. 

"Hey don't worry, my aunt tends to be a little bit too kind, she wouldn't kick someone out for me. Im sure."

'let's hope for that.' he felt unsure about that. 

"yeah Mrs. Brown would never. Hehehe" he said with a little cracked voice. 

She only laughed about it and he kinda giggled in unison with her. 

"Anyway I need to find my cat , before my first day tomorrow ends in a disaster '. She smiled and stared to look around again. 

" I wish you the best of luck. And I will keep an eye open for the hellish Feline" Ryan felt the warmth inside him boil up and it was welcoming. 

"Thank you soo much. And I'll assume you are not sleeping in your car. Okay." she said with a hand in her hip before she chuckled about it. 

Ryan felt caught and tried to deny it.  
"I hehehe yes I wont stay here, that would be stupid, I mean I have a warm cozy apartment over there. Right Hehehe" scratching his backhead. 

She shoke her head and smiled from ear to ear. "Hahah nice to meet you Ryan, if you should see my cat I would be thrilled if you could bring her to my aunties apartment for me." 

"Nicer to meet you Penelope, yeah I think I can do that. Good night." 

Her eyes again lit up which made Ryan smile.   
"Good night. Hehe.." a last smirk and she turned around and left. 

Before she stopped and turned around again.   
"ern....where exactly is my aunt's Apartment?" 

Ryan smiled as he started to explain to her how to get there. And then she thanked him again before she left shyly. 

Ryan smirked to himself and shoke his head, what a weird encounter this was. 

\--------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------

"Moenibus tutari malum furta... Moenibus tutari malum furta..... Moenibus tutari malum furta..." Sara was walking through the Apartment, letting Obi hide somewhere, where the sage won't hurt his small sensitive nose.

She was cleansing and protecting her home. As soon as she arrived she went to fetch her Spell book that she had from a way more powerful witch, that especially warned her to only use this magic if her life would dependen on it. And if Kelseys Prophecy wasn't a reason to use it she doesn't knew what would. She couldn't reach the witch to ask for her help and feared that the old woman died but she couldn't tell for sure.   
All she knew was that the book first resisted Sara's magic. She had trouble finding the actual protection spell since the book acted with some annoying attitude. Sara hat to root the book with her inner magic to let it accept her as a witch, she didn't owned the magic book, it now owned Sara. But that took too long so now she was trying her best to stay safe. 

"Moenibus tutari malum furta..." she was saying it like a mantra while drawing a smokey pentagram into the air of her Bedroom with the sage she was burning when suddenly Shane appeared in the living room and instantly choked. He usually has no problem with the sage, but this protection spell was really working good on him. 

She gasped when she heard the sudden thud and the chocked cough,that came from her boyfriend, which made her instantly stopp.

"SHANE?" she ran to the living room as she saw him on the ground choking and coughing really hard, holding his chest and throat with hell black eyes that where filled with pain. She wanted to get near to him as an instant reaction forgetting that the sage was still in her hand. 

He instantly held up a stopping hand while making even harder noises from the pain. 

Suddenly she backed off first confused, then she realized it was the spell. Oh no she forgot that this spell would also work on Shane since he's a demon too. The curly witch instantly let the Sage disappear but the smoke was all over the place. And Shane started to lose grip on reality, with a blurred vision and an painful feeling of being restrained, when his second demon stage made an appearance, revealing his horns and his claws, the demonic tail and a strong aura. Sara gasped as she knew he just turned to the second stage because this spell was really hurting him. As soon as he growled the spell worked even harder letting him arch his back in a loud scream Almost scratching out his chest. When he got caught in the protection magic. 

"SHANE NO...." Sara screamed, he looked at her and let a Shockwave of his dark Aura flash over the whole Apartment, the caused Airwaves blowing the sage and the smoke away.

Sara was caught from them Shockwave and instantly flew against the sofa falling backwards. She was fine but the apartment was blasted, that even the windows cracked from it. 

Shane let out an exhausted growl when he fall to his knees, changing back into his humane Form and heavy breathing. He was cursing under each breath. He was weaker than he tought after the visit in the ruins. 4800 years wouldn't disappear without some side-effects he tought when he started to look for his little witch. 

"S-Sara...?" trying to get up while catching his breath. 

"ugh.. Im. Here.." she crawled out from behind the sofa. " Shane, I'm Sorry I just took precautions and I- agh" she was caught in suprise. 

Shane instantly hugged her so tight. She hugged him back. "I am sorry for the damage I've done, I forgot you would be affected from the spell" she closed her eyes as she smelled his scent that was mixed with a little bit of Sulphur. 

He loves her soo much and was happy that she was preparing for the worst, even tho it hurt him.  
"it's okay... I love you for trying." 

"i love you too" they finally let each other go while still holding each others arms. 

" you need to use other protections please " he said while looking around himself. The living room was was a bit, well how does one explain it. Messy after the blast and then Obi came out of his hiding place, but he seemed okay. 

She nodded " yeah something not so-" 

"something stronger, more powerful than that." Shane looked her in the eyes and she was a bit confused

"something stronger?, Shane this almost killed you!" she was worried, grabbing his sleeves in a dead grip. 

" don't worry Sara, this can't kill me and it just hurt me cause I was.. weakened a bit, from my old friends: Space and Time." he smirked it of. 

" WHAT? Shane! You promised to not letting it happen again! Are you fine" she instantly checked his body with a concerned expression. 

"Sara... please... it was necessary, don't worry I'm fine. Listen carefully. You need to find a spell that has to be strong enough, not even lucifer could enter the apartment, is it clear now. It has to be more powerful. Sage can be blown away with an aura wave and the wind will do the rest. You have to paint the whole apartment in demon traps and protection.   
And use angel power . Because only spells won't work. Call someone and ask for help. Please just stay safe for my sake." Shane didn't realized he was shaking her. 

She suddenly nodded and tears appeared in her eyes." Shane, I.... I'm scared" the tear rolled down her cheek. 

He was so mad for this to happen but he hugged her as tight as possible " don't be, I will protect you with everything I Have. But I have to find Ned to check this fever up and pay a certain demon a visit. Please just do as i told you I won't be gone for too long okay?,." 

She nodded and felt their bond growing in between their embrace. 

" TJ!" Shane's eyes turned dark and the demon appeared in black smoke while they where still tangled in a deep hug. 

" my Prince I am at your service." TJ was leaning on a wall as he examined the messed up Apartment. He kinda felt akward " Um, were you two involved in an argument? If so, I can come back later..." he raised an eyebrow. 

Sara looked confused and then she understood what he meant and snapped a finger before things slowly started to get fixed from alone. 

" TJ I want you to protect her until I come back, even if it will kill you! " Shane let her go and looked dead serious to Tj. 

Tj pushed himself of from the wall and his eyes went deep black. " as you wish my Prince " he smiled as a two long daggers appeared out of dark Smoke into his hands. 

Shane instantly put his hands on his witch's shoulder looking her deep In the beautiful eyes.   
" TJ will stay a little bit further away but as soon as something gets odd he will appear and defend you. You have to prevent this from happening by using the strongst magic you can find and consider angelic methods, call Kelsey or something just make things hard as possible for whatever demonic entity from entering this walls." 

" Shane, please, don't leave" she doesn't want to let go. 

"everything will be fine...I won't be gone for to long, I promise to come back as soon as I can. Stay strong please Sara. For my sake through the bond i will feel what you feel. And when things get serious i will be here. " he put a hand on her lower back, pressing her against him and feeling the warm bond between them. 

Again she nodded before she kissed him. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" 

A last look to TJ and he nodded before Shane disappeared in black smoke.

By now even the windows were fine again and she looked to Tj who stepped closer to the little witch. 

He took her hand and gave her one of his daggers. 

"you won't need it, but if you do, aim for the head" he smiled and with that he disappeared in dark smoke as well. 

She took the Dagger and pressed it near her while she exhaled. She needed to call the witch for better help. 

\--------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------   
Ryan's Car. 

The X file theme started and Ryan's smirk developed into a full size smile.

"Hay Mari!" he almost screeched like a girl. 

"Hay Babe..sorry for cutting you off, I was in the middle of a conversation. So the Director said we will be busy the next 3 weeks, which means I can't visit you.... Im Sorry honey, that also means that you can't visit either. It's just too much going on right now, and we really need to finish shooting. " she sounded so stressed.

There goes his Smile.

" so you won't be coming home soon...?" a small voice, making him sound like a little puppy.

" I'm soo sorry Ryan... I swear if I get a chance I'll book a ticket and surprise you. " she said with a sad voice, trying to comfort him a little.

He swallowed the lump in his throat.   
" yeah don't worry Mari, I'll be fine. Just don't get too stressed. I miss you but I support you and your dreams. I will survive the next 3 weeks, and knowing that you can show up at any moment makes me feel good. I can't wait for you to come back so we can go to Disneyland again. " he repressed the upcoming feeling of screaming his sadness out and started to swallow hard.

" are you sure you are fine... I swear I could ask for a pause or-"

" No! I Mean yes Im fine, *swallow * I'm really fine just a bit stressed myself nothing to worry about. Please... Please just do what you do best and I'll promise to take care of everything else. I - I love you Marielle and my parents send you greetings, please take care..." Ryan said with a smile, even tho she couldn't see it. 

She sighed, kissed him through the phone and wished him a good night. 

Then he hung up and instantly felt drained out. His upper body tilted over and rested against the Steering wheel. 

" what now? Argh...." he said with closed eyes. The darkness was so overwhelming he didn't need this right now. 

\--------------------------------------oOo----------------------------------------- 

At Eugenes after sunset. 

"r-r- r-ry- ry-ryan, ryan Ryan RyanRyanRyanRyanRYANRYANRYANRYANRYAN RYAN!!!!" The voices got soo loud inside Ned that his body was convulsing from the evil energy that was still flowing through his system. 

The Parasite and the Angel spirit couldn't co-exist in the same mortal Human vessel. Ned had fought it as good as possible. But the Parasite clearly won this battle, letting him cave. 

Eugene tried to hold him down not knowing what to do or what's really going on.  
As soon as he thought about calling Shane, the angel gasped and arched his back in a way that made the ice fall off of him and he had to push him down again before his shoulders would pop out of their sockets. Ned started seizing and shivering, and a deep demonic growl was fighting for its way out while Eugenes heart got tight.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAYANNNNNNNN!"   
An agonizing scream escaped from the angel, that let Eugenes neck hair stand up. 

Damn, was he glad that his apartment was noise proofed, for some private reasons. But that was not what he imagined. 

Eugenes eyes dilated, he was losing Ned and that made him panic.

"Ned NED! Stayyy CALM! Ngh!" he pushed him down and the angels eyes shone in an endless white light and then slowly flickered into black until they completely went dark with a fainting glow. 

"ARGH....SAFE..R-r-yan" the deep black eyes looked deep into Eugenes before the angel just let out a deep breath he was holding in. He looked at Eugene with tears in his eyes. 

"NED! " Eugene panicked at this moment holding him down. 

Neds eyes went to the ceiling "Arghhh A-ARIEL!" the angel screamed on top of his lungs before the light faded away from his eyes and he fell back again, closing his eyes slowly. 

Silence. Not even a breath to be heard. 

>>>>>

Meanwhile with Ariel. 

She was sitting upstairs in the nursery slowly rocking Wesley into sleep. 

She was worried about Ned but Eugene said he would be fine. A silent sigh escaped her lips, that made baby Wes open his beautiful angel eyes and looked up to her. She smiled at him and her heart got calmer. Somehow Wes could give off calming vibes and that was something she appreciated. 

She missed Ned and haven't heard from him since he and Eugene left. It made her worry but she prayed he would be fine. 

She trusted Eugene but she also just found out that he wasn't an angel, but a fallen one. 'basically a Demon...' the thought was running circles in her mind. She closed her eyes, only the beautiful melody of the baby mobile was filling the silence in the room. 

As soon as Wes fell asleep she carefully put him in his cradle and sat down in the armchair next to it, listening to the melody and trying to occupy her mind with some positive thoughts. 

'how bad could an Angel-Flu be?...' again she sighed and rested her head against the armchair.   
She would call Eugene later again, maybe she could finally talk to Ned.... She closed her eyes a little.   
Suddenly Wes started to wimmer a little. At first Ariel didn't noticed she was too deep caught up in her thoughts. 

Suddenly she heard barking downstairs and her eyes flung open. Eugenes pups started to get nervous. 

It took a little before she noticed that Wes was crying. She was a bit confused, what happened? How long had she daydreamed, or did she fall asleep?   
She got up a little confused and started already humming and hushing. As soon as she got a look of Wes she stopped humming. when she saw her little angel with wide open eyes her heart skipped a beat. 

Ariel instantly backed of with her hands to her mouth. 

The Angelbaby was crying while his eyes were shining bright in white light and started to flicker. BLACK. 

>>>>>

Eugene felt his gut squeeze. 

" Ned...Ned? NEDWARD!?" Eugene started to Shake him but he wasn't responding anymore.

"Fuck FUCK oh no! NED!!" He pressed his ear to the angels heart but there was nothing. CPR would work shit on an angel right now so he didn't even thought about it. SHIT!

FUCK he needed Help ASAP. 

But before he could continue the thoughts of calling somebody , his phone started to ring but the demon had way better stuff to do. So he left it ringing in his pocket while his hands started some action again. 

Ned wasn't responding so he turned on the warm water hoping it would warm him up but Ned wasn't waking up. 

Eugene literally escalated and started to free the Angel from the ice while he cursed Andrew. The angel was ice cold and the fallen angel didn't knew what to do. 

The hot water was still running and Eugene nervously started to look for the damn key to open the cuffs and accidentally grabbed his ringing phone.

Taking a quick look he cursed out loud, It was Ariel.   
Eugene felt so overwhelmed and wanted to scream and rage and at the same time he stopped himself from just throwing his phone against the nearest wall. 

"Okay Priorities Eugene!, stay Calm" he said to himself while he observed the current scene. He took a deep breath. 

the Korean turned the phone off and shoved it back into his pocket, to open the cuffs and to get Neds limp body into a better position, letting the water get everywhere. 

While the phone started ringing again, he had to focus and ignored it. Then his eyes went black and his hands caught up fire before he pressed them against the angels chest leaving deep black 3 degrees burns next to the bruise he left on him when he tried to heal him on his upper body. He stopped as the bathroom smelled like burned flesh but he just wanted to warm the angel up, everything he did was causing more harm then good. "ARGHH SHIT! "he hated that he couldn't do anything as a fallen angel and he cursed heaven out for sending him to hell. 

"GOD DAMN NED WAKE UP! ARGHH!" he finally stood up straight and let out a growl. His hair was dripping wet and the curls started to appear as he looked exhausted at the red haired angel. The water running and his own heavy breath filled the room it almost drowned out the too quiet vibration of his phone still ringing in his pocket. 

"DAMN ARIEL, LET ME THINK." He shouted to himself. 

His phone was constantly ringing and Eugene cussed out loud before he tried to dry his hands of with his now scruffy looking suit. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..... He pulled out the phone and catched it in time with his slippery, shaking hands. his breath went faster when he saw it was another call Form Ariel. 

Shit Shit SHIT! He remembered that he told Ariel to only call if it was an emergency. What now? 

A fast look to the slowly cold getting angel, he needed to stay calm, so he turned off the water and left the bathroom, keeping the bathroom door a little open so he could see him if he would move. Only his hand outside the tub was to be seen. 

The Fallen angel was trying to calm down, now in the living room, drawing a hand over his wet locks before he answered the phone call. 

"ern Hay Ariel" he was nervously watching Ned from afar. 

"Eugene! Wes... He-His eyes.. started to . They were.. . shining, White eyes and then they went black... He just... He was crying so much.. I... I... PLEASE LET ME TALK TO NED I BEG YOU!" She sounded so panicked and devastated and couldn't hold back sobs. Wes was audibly crying in the background which meant he was fine but Eugenes face whitened when he turned around to look at Ned. She started to cry out of despair. 

" Ariel... Please calm down.." Eugene turned his back to the bathroom 'Shit the angel baby seems to have a bond to his father... Fuck Ned don't you die on me now' Eugenes Thoughts and Ariels and Wes Crying wasn't helping him to collect a rational thought. 

"Ariel listen... Ned is... Hes fine... Okay! He is alseep right now, as soon as he wakes up I'll let you talk to him, I-I promise " Eugene bit his lip for this lie and hoped so bad that he could hold his promise to her. 

It seemed to work , Ariels voice got a bit calmer. 

Eugene sighed as he had another look of the lifeless angel in the bathroom behind him and looked down, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. 

Ariels cries were reduced to a loud sobbing  
"is he better?" she said inbetween sobs and Eugene kept shushing her, telling her one lie after the other through the phone when he suddenly felt a weird change of vibes in the room followed by a good grip pulling him forward by his collar. 

As he looked up, he found out who he was standing in front of, a few inches in between them. 

"Ariel, I'll call you back later please just stay safe and call me if something happens. Bye" Eugene just hang up the call and looked deep into his counterpart's eyes. 

"Shane.." Eugene's facial expression was as serious. 

Named demon prince had appeared in black smoke and instantly grabbed Eugene by the collar of his suit and he was hella pissed too. 

The Asian Demon was so surprised that he couldn't do anything but stand strong in front of his demon prince, despite the fact that his Angel friend was out cold and not responsive. Shane was looking so menacing, while the raven-haired was deeply worried for the red-haired angel. 

He doesn't have any issues with the demon prince but he felt something was off, cause your highness would never just come over for a plane visit, and Eugene was not strong enough to fight him if necessary, let alone after what happened, which made Eugene curse beneath his breath. 

Shanes deep black eyes were piercing into Eugene's, while the Asian was trying to act strong, not wanting to appear weak, even tho he was more than exhausted from the past days. But he couldn't appear weak, not right now, that was against his pride and a typical Demon property. 

Shane waited all day long for this. And could feel the evil energy tingling in his body. 

"Hellooo Eugene. I heard that you and Ned weren't doing well so I thought it wouldn't hurt ME if I come to visit you, hm?....you know, keeping you guys up to date on what happened. It would be a pitty if you missed out on something." Shane chuckled deep. 

" listen Shane, I dont know what happened," Eugene dared to push the tall blonde away," but Ned needs- ngh!" Eugene wanted to look for the lifeless angel when Shane pulled him back by the collar and lifted him up, like he would weight nothing. 

Eugenes hands instantly grabbed on Shane's Hand. 

'Why do I always get choked' the fallen Angel tried to think clear. 

"S-shne.!" Eugene choked while trying to get a look of Ned, but Shane had other plans looking up to the demon while fixing his gaze so deep into Eugene's squeezed eyes. 

"where was I, oh yes. I had a little chit-chat with the Lead angel, when he kidnapped Ryan and well, it turned out to be a waste of time, unfortunately he kicked a chain of happening free that will end really horrible for some of us. And all that because you decide to involve him" Shane spoke almost too calm for Eugenes taste, which made him fear whats next and Shane tilted his head to the side like a maniac. 

But Eugene really had no time for that, his bestfriend was literally dying and Shane wasn't here to help. He was clearly here for some answers that Eugene couldn't deliver right now. Fuck and all that because Andrew had to force his own head through the whole thing. Stupid Angel! 

"NGH... SHANE the-re's.. N-no Time-... " Eugene Jerked his legs in midair as he slowly choked. 

"oh you have no time? Im sure you can SQUEEZE me in somewhere, right?" Shane pushed Eugene against the nearest wall in the living room knocking the left air out of the Asian Demon. He went with his hand from Eugenes collar to his Throat and squeezed it effortlessly. 

" oh and remember when you told me that you 'fixed' Ryan and that everything was fine.... Ern.... I guess you lied to me Eugene!" Shane tilted his head to the other side looking him from eye to eye, while having a deep diabolic grin on his face " And you know what that means"  
Eugene hardly swallowed, his eyes going from Shane to Ned, who was still motionless in the bathroom, that suddenly seemed so far. 

NO He had to stay strong, he promised Ariel. 

the fallen Angel slowly dug his nails into Shane's hand and turned into his second stage while in Shane's grip, letting his evolving long and sharp Nails slowly get buried deep into Shane's hand. He needed Air but couldn't break free from Shane. 

Shane's smile faded when he saw the optical appearance change, and he wasn't amused about the fact that this arrogant Moron was still disobeying his demon Prince, even tho he had him In a death grip. The nails in his hand didn't bother him, just a scratch. But the attitude he was facing was just disrespectful. 

The Demon Prince raised his head and looked down at Eugene before he punched him in the gut with his second stage Fist, nearly knocking him out, before the blood slowly made its way up. The crimson liquid slowly started to flow out of the side of Eugene's mouth as he was squirming. His gaze got lower and eyes went glassy for a second. 

'Fuck Ned still hasn't gave a sign of life yet ' Eugenes thoughts started to make him worry even more.   
Right now he didn't care about himself even if Shane decided to kilm him right now , he just wanted the angel to be fine. He promised Ariel, yes he was a demon but he never broke a promise. 

Shane looked for another reason to punch him but Eugene seemed to have enough.   
The arrogant Asian wasn't looking so strong anymore also the second Stage disappeared again and Shane's demonic grin reappeared on his face. 

" so When did you wanted to tell me?, or did you think I wouldn't find out?" Shanes voice got even darker. 

"N-no *choke* l-llis-ten!" Eugene closed one eye in exhaustion. The blood still dripping out of his mouth. Shane pushed him harder against the wall and got near his mouth so he could hear what the Demon had to say. 

"Nghed.!" almost a whisper, but a desperate try, while his nearly closed eyes were looking for redhead angel. 

"oh let me guess, you just forgot to tell me about what really happened in the Restroom? Or that Ned is affected from the fever? HUH!? " Shane squeezed the throat again letting Eugenes face slowly get a new color and hang down, his long hair covering his eyes. 

" Oh and, HOW DARE YOU get Andrew into this matter? You don't know what impact that has on all of us. I should punish you for this.." Shane was shaking in Anger but he had to keep it down. He wanted to know what Eugene had to say about it first. 

The blonde wanted to rip him into little pieces but he had to stay calm for Sara's sake. First of all he needed to talk to the angel but the angel wasn't at home, Shane checked there first and got welcomed with a Baby-Angel-Alarm. So the logical place he would be was with the fallen angel. 

Thinking alone about Sara, who was all alone at home preparing for the worst was making him go nuts but he needed to stay calm, as calm as possible as he squeezed the hell out of Eugene, because he couldn't even share his thoughts. 

The Asian needed to get out of this grip so he started to hammer against the blondes chest trying to say something but Shane was not done with him yet. He even gave up his pride for the angel, who was now motionless for over 6 minutes. 

" now tell me, where is Ned? I have some questions I need to know what this fever is about . And you little son of a bitch should have called ME not Andrew!! ." Shane finally eased up the grip a bit. "SPEAK UP!" 

"NED! *inhales *Nghhed! he nheeds he-lp! *cough *" the Asian demon managed to choke out the precious words before he let go of Shane's hand, that was still in a good grip of his throat. Shane didn't recognized what he meant at first but then when he turned his face all of the sudden a hard wind burst flashed over the whole apartment, shutting all doors and windows without any explanation what just happened. 

Both Demons were caught of guard. The bathroom door was closed and all they heard was the angel's wing-stroke. 

Eyes going big, the demon Prince let go of the Asian and Eugene slid down the wall aggressively choking and coughing out blood but almost instantly jumped up to crawl to the bathroom door where the angel was, leaving a bloody trail behind him. 

Shane observed the demons action while wiping of his bloody hand, still not fully comprehending what happened, while the Asian was trying to open the door. The door was cracked into the frame and couldn't be opened easily so it took some while before Eugene went full rage mode and opened it aggressively to find no angel in the tub. 

Ned was gone. And the despair inside Eugene came to the surface. 

"are you trying to fool me EUGENE?" Shane was pissed , really pissed. But Eugene was as shocked as him. 

"N-no! He is...He can't. *inhale* he.. Was*cough *..." Eugene finally managed to catch his breath. 

"Fuck. FUCK FUCK.!!!" Eugene cussed as he kicked and threw the ice away. Sinking down to the flooded ground, breathing fast.   
Shane slowly made his way to the bathroom where Eugene was now sitting on the ground hands in his messed up hair. 

" what game are you playing Eugene? What is going on?" Shane was confused but calmer now. He had both hands in his pockets as he examined the wasted flat he was standing in and the bizarre smell of burned flesh. 'Wow this demon fever really caused some havoc.' he thought. 

Eugene was still heavy breathing while thinking where Ned could have flown to. The blood still dripping. 

"soo pretty boy, how about you finally tell me what on earth is going on? Hm?" Shane kicked an ice cube away with his foot as he leaned to the bathroom door. 

"It's ALL Ryan's fault. He got that fucking fever and Ned tried to help and got infected with it. For a second i thought i lost him.... And then..." Eugene shoke his head. 

Shane wanted to do really horrible things to Eugene but he was already so done that Shane let him be in this state as a punishment. Looking down on him with a glare. 

" oh... Its Ryan's fault now, how about, why didn't you tell me what is happening, that I can do some research on this fever? I am responsible for your horned ass EUGENE. And besides that you were the one who involved Andrew into this mess, which caused an even bigger mess. Guess what, you guys will be sended straight to hell if someone i adore gets hurt." Shanes Eyes got black again and Eugene looked up. 

" i had no chance. Andrew was the only logical person to call, i mean he is the lead Angel and Ned was... He was dying. And Andrew promised that this fever wouldn't be bad-" 

" yeah since it can be healed off bla bla... Welp he frankly was wrong about that. Just because it can be healed it doesn't mean that it's not gonna feel like hell. But i don't know anything about this fever since You promised me it was gone. " 

Eugene got up almost slipping over an ice cube and made his way out to the living room. 

" what now Eugene? Where are you going. " Shane teleported right in front of him, again holding the Asian by the collar ." Answer me! Im your Demon Prince Eugene. " Shane spoke through gridded teeth. 

"I.. Nheed to find NGHED! LET GO!" the daek haired demon grabbed Shanes hand again but he was weakened from all that. 

" where could he be?" Shane let go and Eugene made sure to get some inches between them. 

He inhaled" ARGH I DONT KNOW. " he turned around and started to look fir his phone, maybe he was at Home.... But Eugene had no power to teleport there and back. He had now messages either. 

" Think Eugene, where could he be... At home maybe... " Shane crossed his arms above his Chest

" no Ariel would have called if her Husband went there in his state, FUCK he must be going nuts right now.... Maybe he wanted to leave so he would hurt me or completely destroy my apartment.... I don't fucking know" 

"Pathetic Eugene.... You lost your Angel bff. Wow hahaha. You know what, I have way better stuff to do. Actually I just wanted to know what is going on but are even more confused than i am hahah" Shane thought about Sara as he wanted to leave. 

Eugene swallowed, fuck, he remembered. " Ryan.. " 

Shane stopped "What did you say? " he looked confused. 

"Ryan! Ned is after Ryan, Shane!" Eugenes face was so serious when he looked up. 

Eugene turned around to Shane" that must be it he went to Ryan! , listen I-I know that sounds weird but when Ned was asleep he started sleep talking, saying Ryan nonstop. First I thought I was hearing it wrong but even his mouth was forming his Name. And before he completely went cold, he told me to safe him. "

Shane's eyes went wide. This couldn't be true. 

Eugene was looking him serious in the eye.

Shane's heart got tight, he got worried but that made no sense at all. Why should this fever want Ryan back? Shane had to calm himself down. 

" SHANE! " Eugene grabbed his shoulder. But the demon prince was too deep in his thought. 

Nonsense, he promised Sara to go back as soon as possible. And it was clearly time. 

" I don't get it Eugene, maybe he was hallucinating from the fever since he got it from Ryan in the first place." Shane tried to deny it, slowly inhaling. 

"Shane I swear you should have seen him.. He went totally crazy, look at my Apartment its completely wasted. Believe me he definitely didn't gave this warning without a reason. I don't even know if it will still be Ned if we find him. Please Shane, We need to find him." Eugene stepped even closer to put another hand on his other shoulder almost shaking him as in a pleading way to find Ned.

" ENOUGH!" Shane pushed him away, resulting in Eugene to almost lose his balance and holding his gut. He was merely standing, breathing heavier and one eyes closed from exhaustion. Already too weak for another fight. 

Eugene really felt so pathetic and bit his own tongue looking away shameful but he had no other chance. 

Shane had no time to lose himself in a thought so he ignored the Fallen angel.   
The Prophecy didn't show a berserk angel and it definitely didn't show Eugene in his totaled Apartment. He couldn't waste his time here when Sara could be in great danger.

"look for him, I need to go now. And call me this time, when you find him. " Shane Turned around already wanting to leave. 

"Shane..." it came out weaker then he wanted, Eugene swallowed what seemed to be his own blood. 

"please Shane, w-we need to find the angel, I-I.. I promised it Ariel." the Asian Demon never tought he would do this for someone but Shane was the only option he had.

"We? WE? watch your tongue Eugene!." he just turned around eyes black again. "How could you, a pathetic creature cause so much chaos with a lie and a bad decision and then demand me to help you solve your problems?!" Shane almost completely lost it.

"HE DIED SHANE. I HAD TO CALL ANDREW! yes i know... I know it was A bad decision but what else should i have done? You cant heal an Angel and neither can I. He has a son and a wife Shane . I couldn't let him die. But he died, and he warned me. He told me to safe RYAN!" Eugene took all his left energy " I apologize Shane, yes I should have called you but i didn't knew what it would cause" 

Eugene never apologized before, he seemed almost so human that Shane's eyes changed back to his brown eyes. 

He watched the Demon, who didn't even had enough energy to stand straight and sighed. Rolling a hand over his mouth and closing his eyes. 

"you know what happens when you do a good Deed right? Better don't lose yourself , you are already weakened Eugene. Thats the last warning, call me when you find The angel its your fault after all." Shane looked back at him with hellish eyes.

The demon prince was about to leave when he felt what could be discribed as a sharp knife slicing his lungs open and a deep punch on his gut at the same time. Shane gasped amd almost tilted over when he felt the inner bond slowly fading deep inside him, that made him wanna scream. His vision getting blurry and the burn slowly growing into electricity. 

No.. N-no! This couldn't be. panic forming on his face. 

" SARA!" His bond with the little witch made his eyes bleed into deeop Ink. 

Eugene was confused and shocked. He never saw him like this before but Shane inhaled when his eyes also developed deep black veins all over his face, but Shane didn't understood what happened. His Bond to Sara was untouched, it was fine, she was fine. But what was this feeling he had? His gut was telling him something was odd. It wasn't the Bond to Sara. It was his Bond with Ryan that caused him to almost Lose a part of himself. 

The demon prince started to breath heavy when he looked Eugene in the eye. He felt the electricity cursing through his body and the bond to Ryan slowly getting teared apart. 

"Sara?" Eugene didn't understand when Shane suddenly punched Eugene in the gut, letting him gasp and almost choke on his own blood. 

"oh you son of a bitch, Eugene. You were right about Ryan and that means you will come with me to pick up your demon Angel. this has some aftermath for you Eugene, you will see" Shane was looking soo demonic even tho he still had his humane demon form. But he was smiling so mischievously that it made Eugene's blood run cold. 

Eugene crouched on the floor still coughing blood, still holding his gut. He was so weak now that he could barely stand and also the blood didn't stop flowing out of him . Shit. Shane was right, he did to many good deeds and felt how weak it made him, but the worst was that he felt it wouldn't stop here. 

Shane grabbed a good hand of Eugenes raven hair and pulled him up. "since you can't Teleport on your own. I will help you out a bit. Let's call it a favor" Shane instantly felt another wave of pain coming from his bond with Ryan and knew it would be serious if they didn't leave right away. 

Eugene didn't understand what was going on but when he got yanked up by his hair his face was already bloody from his own insides and he felt the world go blurry on him. And to know that he was about to face the wild angel made him anxious. 

'forgive me Sara, I can't return just yet. Hold on for me please.' it was a Silent prayer before he and Eugene disappeared in black smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this, you must have survived some hardcore chapter. Sorry for that. But more is to come. 
> 
> I want to apologize for taking so long to update but I had some real hard time. 
> 
> Most of you heard about the Beirut Blast in August. Welp lets say I had some guardian Angel because my family and I survived it but we're completely homeless and had to stay at my family's house in the south. This is my sign of life. 
> 
> I broke my arm during the blast and couldn't do much and since Lebanon is literally falling apart we couldn't afford much. I had like a really hard time and now we hope that everything will be better soon. Amen. 
> 
> Fortunately our home wasn't completely destroyed but the ceiling came down and it was unbearable for us to stay longer. 
> 
> Yes, I lost 2 close family members in the explosion and the grief is still not over but we try our hardest to look forward and stay strong.
> 
> I don't know when I'll be able to update again but pls leave a bookmark, so you won't miss out on anything. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience it really means the world to me. 
> 
> And thank you for almost 800 reader and almost 40 kudos I am really happy this story didn't faded away. 
> 
> Alot of love and strength from libanon, Beirut.
> 
> Luna, ❤️
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, 2020 isn't over yet. 
> 
> Oh lord have mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i did it, i Posted it. Oh Boy I really hope you liked it so far. its more to come.
> 
> also kindly leave some Comments cause as i mentioned im still trying to figure this whole thing out. Besides that im trying to improve my writing skills. 
> 
> i speak and write alot of diffrent languages and englich is my favorite. 
> 
> Pls stay tuned for more, i try to post frequently and im open for ideas too,
> 
> Love you guys.


End file.
